Life's complicated so is love
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: Basically, The 13 pokedex holders are in school: K.B.P.T (Kanto's Boarding school of Pokemon Trainers) life is tested, secrets revealed and loves twisted. Commoner, Frantic, Oldrival, Special and Mangaquest
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So yeah I'm new at this so PLEASE do NOT make fun of me... I will try to make it as fluffy as possible, I'm no good at stories but I like Pokémon Adventures or Special as some have called it. This is going to be a Pokespe high Fan fiction so yeah... Oldrival, Frantic, Mangaquest, Special and commoner shippings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...sadly! *sniff***

**Now to Kanto's Boarding school for Pokémon Trainers.**

**Red's P.O.V**

Was it just me, or was the clock ticking slower than usual? It was the last lesson of the first day of school and everyone was getting restless.

'Humph' I sighed. I turned and stared out the window. I had this feeling that someone was staring at me so I turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes quickly turning to focus at Ms. Misty.

'Briiiing!' I turned my attention back to Ms. Misty as everyone stood up to pack.

'All right class! Remember; write an essay on why Water Pokémon are useful to us!' screeched Ms. Misty.

'Yes teacher' the class echoed in unison before exiting.

I walked out and caught sight of a person with spiky brown hair and green eyes being surrounded by girls. I walked calmly towards him. The sea of girls immediately parted for me to go through. I high-fived Blue.

'Man we have a lot of homework to do! And it's only the first day!' I whined to my best friend. Blue merely grunted in response and kept on walking. I scratched my head. Oh! I forgot!

'I need to see Green! I have to go Blue, sorry.' I gave him a sheepish smile, tried to wiggle through the girls and ran for my life.

**Green's P.O.V**

I waited outside of the school building with Yellow, she was feeding her Pikachu, Chuchu, impatiently fiddling with my skirt. Where was RED!? He had better get here soon or I'm going t-

'GREEN!' I turned and saw a boy with spiky black hair wearing a red cap running towards us.

'Hey Red! ' I said when red was stopped in front of me, panting. 'So, what's up?' I asked innocently.

'WHATS UP!?' he puffed-screamed, 'you know what's up! You stole my Pokedex, and threatened me that if I didn't buy you your lunch, you will send everyone a video of me...doing stuff.' He said that last part while blushing. I grinned. I know how to get him to do my bidding oh SO well. I took a glance at Yellow and mentally slapped myself.

'I forgot! Red this is Shizuka Yellow, Yellow this is-'

'Sekai Red, winner of the indigo plateau league for 5 years in a row.' Yellow squeaked, now turning a lovely shade of orange and started staring at Chuchu.

I smirked. Yellow has this humongous crush on Red ever since she came to this school. You see red is one of those 'popular guys', along with Oak Blue, Igarashi Gold and Usui Ruby. Their parents practically pay for this school! I got here by my pure genius of evolution of Pokémon. So did my Ototo-san, Silver.

Ok. Silver isn't my biological brother but we are as close as any brother and sister.

'Calm down Red.' I giggled, I rummaged through my bag and handed him his precious Pokedex, 'here you go.'

'Thanks.' He said distractedly while looking at yellow in a you-a-stalker way and left to find Blue.

Yellow sighed in relief, relief that she could breathe again and turned to Green.

'Shall we go now?' Yellow asked. I looked at her, nodded then started walking.

**Sapphire P.O.V **

Man! I really needed that stretch! I was so stiff after sitting down all day. Crystal and I were walking around the school grounds. Ugh. I hate these school uniforms, it's so dull. I looked down at my uniform; I was wearing a white shirt with the first two buttons undone, my blue jacket tied at my waist, and skirt with black tights. At least everyone looks the same. I sighed.

'What's wrong?' crystal asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

'Nothin'. Just bored outta my mind! Pleeease stop reading and TALK!' I begged. I suddenly ran forwards turned around and ran backwards. 'Have fun once in a while Crystal! Oof!'

'WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!'

**Sooooo... watcha think? Please review honestly and I will try to take it into account...it's my first ever Fanfiction story so... I Love Pokémon adventures/special! So yea... cliff hanger... I guess... Shizuka in Japanese means quiet. Good for Yellow eh?**

**BYE!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... here is part 2! enjoy**

**Sapphire P.O.V**

'WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!'

I turned around to see who and saw a disgusted look from a boy with deep red eyes and a white hat, surrounded by all these fangirls. I saw one that had a particular red face. I think she was the one who screamed at me.

'heheh' I scratched my head awkwardly. "sorry bout' that! I didn't see ya!"

'SAPPHIRE!' I turned around and saw Crystal running towards me. 'I am soo sorry for that Usui-Sama. She is very...erm...lively.' apologised Crystal with a bow.

'Its ok.' A fangirl said with deep purple hair.

'Just make sure she NEVER does it again! Ruby-kun could've been hurt!' said another, but with very hot pink hair.

'Ladies, it's ok. I didn't hurt.' The boy called ruby exclaimed to the girls. They kept staring daggers at me...it was very creepy!

'Um... Bye then.' I said awkwardly. Then I was proceeded to being pulled by the scruff of my shirt by Crystal. I burst into laughter as soon I knew those girls couldn't hear us.

'What was that all about?!' I managed to say between my giggling. I opened my eyes wide enough to see Crystal shake her head in disapproval, BUT, she was smirking.

'Sapphire! 2 things: 1) do not do that! Someone could get hurt, like just now! And 2) that was one of the K.B.P.T version of the elite four, the four most popular boys here. That was Usui Ruby. He is the fourth of them, being the youngest. His father is Usui Norman, as in Petalburg Gym Leader Norman! And his mother is that famous singer, Usui Caroline!' Crystal exploded on me. Me, I was shocked that a guy that looked so girly in a boys uniform could be 1) so popular and 2) the son of Friggen Norman!

'Pbbbt' I pouted. Crystal frowned. I have to admit though... his eyes did look strangely familiar...but from where..?

'Sapphire? SAPPHIRE!' yelled crystal

'Wha? Ow! My ears' I put my hands over my ears and shouted, 'WHAT!'

'sheesh sapph, you don't need to shout, I was just asking you which house you were in, and you looked kinda spaced out. What happened?' crystal asked.

I shook my head.'nothin' important. Lets go.' We walked back into the silence there was before. I took out the timetable from my bag and looked for which house I was in.

'Hey crys,'

'Yeah?'

' I'm in house 4P, you?'

'Oh my Celebi! Me too!' crystal then hugged me.

'I'll race ya to the house!' I challenged, a grin popping on my face.

'Oh you are on!'

**-A while later- **

I...Was...Winning! just a few steps more...

'YEESS!' I screamed to the heavens. I HAD WON THE RACE! I started jumping up and down, I made my hand into a fist and brought my arm down. 'YOU LOOSE SUCKA!' Crystal sighed. She looked behind me and raised an eye brow.

'What's he doing here?' Crystal asked, pointing her finger to who she was talking about. I turned around and saw...

RUBY!

What?! How can this be?! This is OUR house, no guys and girls are allowed to stay in the same house. EVER! It's strictly against our school.

'Wadya doing here, prissy boy?' I demanded. Ruby looked up from his book and told those fangirls to move aside, which they obeyed like dogs.

'This is my house. What are you doing here? Wild girl.' Ruby muttered.

'WHAT DIDYA SAY?!' I yelled.

'Whoa! Whoa! Calm down girl.' I turned to see who said that and saw a boy; he looked around Crystal's age, and was smirking at me. He had jet-black hair, gold-yellow eyes and a pair of goggles on his head. 'Hey Ruby' he said. Ruby merely nodded.

'Yo! I'm Gold. Igarashi Gold.' He said, at the sound of his name, at least half of those girls that were gawping at Ruby went to Gold.

'Gold-kun, are you at this house too?'

'Gold-kun, how are you feeling?'

'Gold-kun-'

'Shhh ladies, shh.' And with that all the girls turned silent. Gold put his finger to one of the girls chin and said: 'go back to your houses now, me and Ruby got this.' He winked. She fainted. They all obeyed and left.

I was observing this with this weird look on my face. I looked at Crystal and her eyebrow was raised so high that it could fall off any moment now. Well at least they were gone.

'Gold!'

Gold turned and broke into a grin.

'Red-san! Blue-san! How nice of you to join us!' Gold shouted.

'Sapphire-chan!'

I turned my head and smiled before yelling.

'Green-senpai! Yellow-senpai! Hey!'

I saw Green and Yellow running to where we all were. I high-fived Green and hugged Yellow. Crystal and Yellow started talking.

'Hey!' I shouted. Everyone looked, no stared, at me. 'Why are there BOYS in our house?! It is strictly forbidden!'

'Maybe I can answer that.' I looked behind me and saw Professor Oak, out principle, standing behind me. 'There has been a mix up in our computer system, it crashed before I could arrange you eight into separate housing.' Sighed the Prof. 'Soo, it is already too late to change houses, so you eight will have to... live together.'

All of us gawped at him, our mouths slamming to the ground.

'YOU MEAN WE ARE ALL HOUSEMATES!?' all of us yelled in unison, well except blue, his eyes were really wide though... the Prof looked quite normal at our shocked faces.

'Yes and two more, they were like you, they're computers got crashed before I could assign then. One of them, their friend is very angry he isn't with him. So please make them feel welcomed. In fact, they are inside now. Come in, come in.' Prof Oak ushered us into our house.

'Holy mother of Mew! Look at this place! It's so much bigger than our usual housing!' I exclaimed, rushing towards the living room, and out of sight.

**Sooo... how is it? All thanks to Aqua-dragon28 for giving me ideas and inspiration! And sorry its so short! i couldn't think you anything! :P  
**

**Bye! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO, YEAH! Here is part three.**

**Ruby's P.O.V **

I couldn't believe my ears! Me, sharing a house Girls! That wild girl, I think her name was sapphire, looked very familiar. Her eyes in particular. She ran off into the living room. Ugh, she has NO manners. Well, might as well enjoy this place. I followed sapphire to the living room with everyone else and saw sapphire staring. I followed her gaze and saw a girl with deep navy blue hair, pulled back by two yellow pins with a white and pink brimming hat, talking to a boy with black hair and a red hat, stuffing his face like a Grumping. She noticed us and gestured to the boy to turn around.

'Hello. My name is Berlitz Platinum, but you may call me Platina or Platz.' Said the girl, standing up and bowing.

'Hold it!' said Green. 'Berlitz, as in Berlitz foundations that pays for our school. The MEGA rich Family! That Berlitz?'

All of us stared at Platina, my eyes Wide open! She nodded, blushing slightly as she did.

I turned my attention back to the boy stuffing his face. He seemed unfazed by this information.

'And you are?' asked Red politely, nodding in the boy's direction. He looked up, wiped the food from his mouth on his sleeve. I winced at this action. His outfit was going to get so dirty.

'I am Inuzuka Diamond, but you can call me Dia.' the boy mumbled.

'Hello, Dia and Platina. I'm Sekai Red.' Red replied with a wave. 'This' Red patted Blue's shoulder, 'Is Oak Blue.'

'Hey! I'm Haruno Green.' Green said with a smile, cocking her head to the side.

'I am Shizuka Yellow.' Said Yellow, but it was barely audible. I also noticed that she was blushing.

'Igarashi Gold, at your service.' Gold picked up Platina's hand and kissed it. She giggled and Dia look slightly angry, frowning at Gold's action.

'I am Usui Ruby.' I introduced, with a bow of courtesy. At the corner of my eye, I could see Sapphire rolling her eyes.

'YO! I'm Birch Sapphire!' Sapphire said with a grin, making her fingers in a peace sign.

'I am Jozu Crystal.' Crystal said with a wave.

'Now that we are done with the introductions, I'll assign you to your rooms. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow, you are on the third floor; your names are on the doors. So now shoo, shoo.' The Professor gestured them to go, which they did. 'Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, you are on the second floor. Go, go.'

I left first, going up the stairs; I could just hear the prof. saying: 'Dia and Platina, you two are on the First floor.' I sighed. Sharing a floor with that wild girl won't be fun, but at least I have Gold... I hope.

I reached the door with my name on it; it was the second last down the corridor. I decided to see who's was the one next to mine, so I walked over. The door read...

SAPPHIRE!

What is this! My room is next to Sapphire's! We have a shared bathroom, the sink is shared, not the actual 'bathroom', connecting to the other's room. Oh no. she is going to make a mess of the conjoined bathroom!

'So... Crystal I hope my room is next to yours. Then we can sneak into each other's room at night!' I heard sapphire say enthusiastically to Crystal on the stairs. Quick!

'Go in my room!' I mentally screamed.

I opened the door and l slammed it shut as fast as I could.

I heard footsteps and crystal saying that her room was next to gold's, I held my breath thinking what Sapphire's reaction would be.

'YOUR ROOM IS WHAT!?' yelled sapphire. Arceus! She is so loud! I winced.

'WADYA MEAN YOURS IS NEXT TO GOLD'S! I HAVE TO SHARE WITH **HIM**!' that last part offended me. I frowned, what's wrong with me?

'Sapphire, just calm down and go check out your room.' Crystal said with a sigh. Sapphire must've obeyed because the next thing I knew I heard a door open and slammed shut. This is going to be complicated.

**Yellow's P.O.V**

Red and I were going to be on the same floor. I couldn't help blushing as I made my way up the stairs. I hope I don't disturb him... like all his gross stalker girls. I slapped my face. I'm nothing like those girls! I am more...uh...mature? And less territorial like them.

'Yellow! Hey!' Red gestured towards a door on his right. I jogged towards him. It said my name.

'Omigosh!' I squealed turning a wonderful shade the same as a tamato berry.

Red grinned, 'Yeah. Looks like we share a sink huh? Well, see you at dinner downstairs. Red smiled at me and went into his room. My knees felt very weak. I collapsed at my door and sighed.

'You're lucky! You have Red who is nice, unlike SOME people.' Greens eyes narrowed and shifted to Blue. I giggled at her action. She smirked. 'Well. See you at dinner; I have to do Mr. Volkner's Homework on Physics.' She pouted then waved bye.

I stood up, opened my bedroom door and walked in.

**Soo. This is done. sorry its too little...**

**BYE!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S MY FOURTH CHAPTER YEAAAH! I hope you like my Fanfiction sooo. Enjoy! **

**ACK! I forgot to write disclaimers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Yellow's P.O.V**

My room was wonderful! It was different shades of yellow and orange! There was a huge queen size round bed, with yellow covers. I had a wooden table as my study, and a cupboard. I took a sneak peek at the bathroom. It had grey stones on the floor and white tiles on the walls. There was a huge bathtub. I walked over to it and touched the edge. So cold. I looked to my left and saw a different door.

'That's the conjoining bathroom...' I said, my voice trailing.

Well... I have to start my homework sometime...

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Ugh! I have to share a bathroom with a guy!? A silly prissy girly guy!? Papa will scold me if he finds out.

Wow. My room is so cool! The walls a deep blue and my bed is deep red. Red? I don't wanna even know why it's like that. I jumped on my circular bed, flopped on my back and looked at the ceiling. My bed DID match **HIS** eyes... why did they look so dang familiar!? It's infuriating!

Close your eyes, sapphire. Close your eyes.

I woke to the sound of water running. Blergh! Ruby's taking a shower. I put my hands over my ears to try and block the sound out. It didn't work. Then the sound stopped and there was bliss again. I sighed for relief. I sighed too soon. The sink was now running. Fuming, I went to my bathroom, and went straight for the conjoined bathroom door. It was locked. I pounded on it.

'RUBY! STOP USING WATER! I'M TRYING TO NAP HERE!' I screeched! Trying to open the door as well as pounding on it. 'RUBY!'

The door swung open and I fell over, closing my eyes for impact. But I felt something squishy... not the floor. I opened my eyes to find me on Ruby's chest. My legs were entwined with his and I was on top of him in a weird... way...a very awkward way...

I looked at him and started blushing. He saw this and smirked. He leaned towards my ear and whispered.

'Hey.'

His voice gave me shivers. I pushed myself of him and back away slightly, still on the floor and still on him. I took a proper look at him. He had his boxer's on, thank Moltres for that, but he was also shirtless... I saw he had a faint outline of a six pack. I couldn't help but stare. I am a girl of course!

Ruby noticed where I was staring at and his grin grew bigger. I looked at him and noticed that his hat was off. So he DID have hair. It was black as the night sky. There were two scars on his forehead... I wonder if...

**-FLASHBACK-**

A girl in a pink frilly dress was being chased by a shadow of a boy nearly her age.

'I'm going to catch you!' panted the boy, still chasing the girl.

'No you're not!' giggled the girl.

The little girl stopped at the sound of bushes rustling and went closer, investigating the sound.

Suddenly, a Salamance stormed through the bushes, enraged, it put its head to the sky and roared.

The girl screamed.

'A wild Salamance! I got to protect her.' The boy ran towards the girl, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away as the pokemon slashed at her. He took out three Pokémon and ordered them attacks. Then... the Salamance took his claw out and slashed at the boy's head. He flew. He looked back but the Salamance had already left. He turned to the girl, smiling, blood dripping on the left side of his face.

'Hey! It's gone now! We're safe.'

The girl fell to her knees. Buried her face in her hands and cried.

'Scary... so... scary...' sobbed the girl.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

'Sapph? Hey Sapph, what's up?' Ruby asked, looking concerned. I looked up and saw that Ruby already put on his hat, and that I was off him. He put a hand forward. I took it and he pulled me up. ' You spaced out. Is everything ok?' I could detect concern in his voice. I looked up and smiled my toothy grin.

'YEAH! Just..ya know. I wanted to nap... you were so loud...' aw man, I was stuttering again, and I only do that if I'm nervous... well... I kinda was. Ruby raised an eyebrow, turned and went to his room. I could just hear him say.

'Wild girl.'

'HEY!' I shouted. Ugh, let him live Sapph. Let him live. I sighed. Wait? What time was it? I went back to my room and saw a clock, it read: 7:30. YESS! DINNER TIME!

I sprinted out of the door, but someone grabbed me.

'HEEEmmmmph'

**Ruby's P.O.V  
**

I took a step into the shower, feeling the warm bliss. When I was done, I put on my boxer's and felt like brushing my teeth, because you know, a great coordinator needs to have good dental hygiene. I switched the tap on for a few seconds.

'RUBY! STOP USING WATER! I'M TRYING TO NAP HERE!' Sapph screeched! She was trying to open the door as well as pounding on it. 'RUBY!'

I sighed. I can't get any peace anymore can I? I opened the door, fell to the ground by her force and got squashed. I opened my eyes to see Sapphire on my chest. She looked up at me, I could see her cheeks glowing red, so I decided to mess with her. I went to her ear and whispered.

'Hey.'

I noticed that she tingled and backed away slightly. She was staring right at me. I followed her gaze and saw she was gazing at me chest. I'm proud that I have a six pack, shows that I work out and that I'm not that girly. I grinned even wider, until I noticed she was staring at my head. Oh Uxie! My hat! It's on the sink! I looked up to the sink and saw my hat on the hanger. I cringed. I got out from under Sapphire and took my hat. I looked back at Sapphire but she looked spaced out, like she was thinking. I put my hat on.

'Sapph? Hey Sapph, what's up?' she looked up. I put an arm forwards to bring her up, which she accepted. 'You spaced out. Is everything ok?' Sapphire gave me her toothy grin and started stuttering

'YEAH! Just...ya know. I wanted to nap... you were so loud...' I saw that a piece of sweat dripped from her forehead. I nodded my head and started heading back to my room, muttering, 'Wild girl.'

'HEY!' she shouted back. I grinned.

My eyes widened, I have to tell her about not telling anyone about my hair! I quickly put on my hat and raced for the door. I caught her in time. She was about to pass me when I grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth.

'HEEEmmmmph' she said, her yell being muffled. I turned her around and saw that her eyes widened.

'SHHHH!' I whispered, 'Gold might hear us.' I took a look around and released my grip from Sapphire. She was eyeing me. I sighed.

'Fine I'll tell you. I don't want you to tell ANYONE about what just happened. Deal. And also that you never tell anyone that you saw my hair. If Gold found out, I'd never hear the end of it.' I rubbed my temples while closing my eyes.

I re opened them to see that she was nodding.

'Fine.'

I looked at her. 'What?'

'I said: Fine, I'll do it.' I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. She seemed to be in a rush. Then it hit me. It's DINNER!

'Yeah, ok thanks.' Sapph nodded and ran all the way downstairs. I chuckled, staring at her. She is so strange. I began to make my own way down to dinner.

**FRANTIC SHIPPY FLUFFY-NESS! HEE HEE 3 I love that pairing so much! ITS MY FAVE!**

**BYE ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE! Wow. Well, here it is...**

**Green's P.O.V**

I was chatting with Yellow on the way downstairs. When we reached the dining room, I saw Sapph, stuffing her face, and Ruby sitting next to each other, quarrelling. I saw Red and Blue chatting and the new boy Dia, was it, stuffing his face with food. Platina was still in her room, so was Gold and Crystal. I took a seat next to Blue and Sapphire and, started picking out the food I wanted. It was Udon night tonight, so we had different types of Udon. I chose the bowl of spicy Udon. I licked my lips, took a pair of chopsticks at started eating.

After a few minutes, Platina came down with Gold. At the sight of Platinum and Gold together, I heard Diamond grunt with annoyance, but it was very quiet. I looked at him but he had already gone back to the eating contest he had with Sapph. I grinned.

'Hey Platz!' I waved to her and gestured to an empty seat next to Diamond and Yellow, and smirked. She excused herself from Gold and went to the seat.

'SORRY I'm late guys!' panted Crystal as she rushed through the door. 'I was helping out the Primary section, with Mr. Earl.' She took the only seat left, next to Gold and Ruby. She sat down and started piling her food.

**-LATER—**

'Celebi is a way cooler legendary pokemon than a weak little Jirachi!' Sapph screamed at me. We were arguing on what legendary pokemon was best.

'Nuh uh! Jirachi can grant three wishes! can Celebi do that? NO!' I screamed back.

'Guy's. They are both awesome. Can't we call it truce?' begged Yellow. She hated when me and Sapphie fight.

'NO!' me and Sapph shouted at the same time, turning back and glaring at each other.

'Ugh, girls. Green's such a pesky woman.' Blue sighed, walking out of the living and to the garden, 'Gonna train.'

I rolled my eyes at Blue's comment.

'I think that Manaphy is much better. he is called the Prince of the Sea after all.' Platz said, after observing us for quite some time.

Sapph and I looked at her, our eyes on the verge of popping.

'WHAT!?'

**-AT NIGHT—**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I was on my bed, looking up at the deep red ceiling. I turned my head and read the clock: 9:45PM. It's nearly light's out. I sat up straight and prepared to go to bed. I took off my hat and put it near the clock. I went under the covers and fell asleep.

**-LATER—**

I awoke to the sound of screaming. I sat up with a start and checked my clock. 02:32 AM. the screaming was coming from Sapphire's room. I hurried to my bathroom and opened our conjoining door. Thank Celebi she didn't lock it. I hurried to a circular shadow I thought that was the bed. I went beside the bed and saw that the blankets were tossed on the floor. I saw Sapphire's hands on her head and she was tossing and turning. I went on her bed and grabbed her by the shoulders. More screaming came from her mouth. It was like she was running from something by her breathing patterns.

'SAPPHIRE!' I whispered screamed, shaking her wildly by her shoulders. She woke up, took one look at me, and fell to my chest, crying. Shocked, I tried my best to console her. I stroked her head.

Sapphire hiccupped. More tears streaming down her face. I stroked her back.

'It's ok. It's ok.' I soothed. Sapphire shook her head in response.

'Scary...so...scary!' She cried before falling unconscious. Where have I heard those words befo-

That's when it hit me! That's what that girl said in my memories a long time ago! When I got my scar... could she be? No. But... sigh. It's late and I'm really tired. I should go to bed. I laid Sapphire down on her bed and put the blankets on top of her again. Before leaving I kissed her forehead.

When I looked back at her before leaving, I saw she was giggling and smiling. I smiled. That girl is something.

**FRANTIC FLUFFINESS! I dunno what Ideas to put for the other shippings... :/. Sorry the other's fans. Sorry it's short. :P I had writer's block an didn't know what to write!**

**BYE!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6! I'm gonna make it a few days or weeks later from last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... sadly.**

**A few weeks later**

**November 1****st**** Saturday**

**Yellow's P.O.V**

It's Saturday! I'm so happy we have a weekend! I thought the week was never going to end! I was outside in the forest, sitting under a Sakura tree facing a huge lake with my Pikachu, Chuchu. I was wearing my usual clothes: my yellow dress with blue pants and purple boots, I also had my belt and straw hat on, but I had an additional yellow jacket on since it was snowing. I put my arms behind my head for relaxing and prepared to doze off.

'Chu! Pikachu!' squealed Chuchu. I opened one eye and saw another Pikachu greeting Chuchu.

'Oh! Hey yellow!' I recognised that voice. I turned around and looked behind the tree and saw Red coming out of the bushes. He was wearing a red vest-like shirt on top of a black one, blue jeans and he was wearing his famous red cap he also had a red jacket with a hoddie. My eyes widened and I turned a deep shade of crimson.

'H-hi Red-d. H-how's it g-going?' I stuttered like a complete idiot, staring at our Pokémon playing.

'Nothing much. Just going on a stroll with Pika.'

'Pika! Pikapi!'

'Chu! Chu! Pika pi!'

I giggled at the Pokémon conversing. They were so cute. Red followed my gaze and smiled. Pika stopped playing with Chuchu and came to me and sat on my lap and started rubbing against my leg

'He likes you!' exclaimed Red. 'It gets him a while to like people.'

I blushed. Red sat down next to me, back on the tree. He took out a cookie box and handed me one, which I gladly took. I nibbled at the edge. Red, however, stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

'Ya know Ish neawy wue's buffday.' Red said, crumbs falling to the floor as he spoke.

I giggled. 'What?'

Red swallowed. 'I said "You know it's nearly Blue's Birthday."'

'Really?! When is it?'

'November 22, three weeks from now. School break is this week! I can't wait for the holidays!'

I nodded. My attention caught by our Pokémon, who were now sleeping on top of each other. I quickly took out my notebook and sketched them. When I was adding the finishing touches to my drawing, I could feel eyes staring at me so I turned around and saw Red smile at me.

'You're really good at drawing. You know that!' his statement made me blush even more.

'Thanks'

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Ugh! This is one of the things I hate about boarding school! You get to have detention on WEEKENDS! I sighed. At least I have another 5 minutes! Then Mr. Volkner can let me go.

'Ok you can go now.' Sighed Mr. Volkner. Obviously he also didn't wanna be here! I raced out of the door and went to the Pokémon day care centre. I help out Gramps and Granny there to play with the Primary students Pokémon. Today was Saturday, so we can wear anything we want. I was wearing a long red shirt and black shorts, my black and white gloves with my signature blue bandana. But as a precaution for the cold from papa, I also wore a jacket that was deep blue in colour and as long as my shirt.

'HEY GRAMPS! HEY GRANNY!' I yelled, waving my hand at them and ran to the back garden. All the Pokémon were so cute! I aint girly kay! I just really love Pokémon! I was surprised to see someone in the poke-playground. He wore a black and red shirt with black pants, his red gloves and a white hat with green brimming it with a deep red coloured coat on.

'Ruby? Wadya doin here!?' I exclaimed, totally shocked to see him here. With Pokémon. Getting his _outfit _dirty. He turned around, looking equally as shocked as me.

'I am getting "punished" for saying no to one of my fan's to be her boyfriend. She wants me to suffer! I am getting my clothes sooo dirty!'

I rolled my eyes at his sudden outburst at me.

'You asked for it.'

He glared at me with knives in his eyes. I sighed.

'Those girls are Fangirl's for a reason! They are supposed to get whatever they want, their fathers give them everything! They are really spoiled and VERY territorial! Which one asked you out?' I asked.

'Azurite'

'Girl with Orange hair and a billion highlights!' I burst out laughing! She was the girl that told me off for bumping into Ruby a couple of months ago! 'SHE'S THE WORST!' I spat before continuing my laughter. Soon it became chuckles. Then giggles until I stopped but wiped a tear from my eye. Ruby was looking quite embarrassed.

'Shut up. My time is nearly done.' I shook my head. Hasn't he learned by now I will never stop!

**Crystal's P.O.V**

'Bye Professor Elm! I'll see you tomorrow!' I called out while leaving the door to the offices. I was wearing my usual get-up, a Pink shirt with a light pink jacket and my favourite yellow and black stripped pants with a yellow jacket-coat. I also wore some black gloves. I was walking with Mega, my Meganium. I could hear a lot of chattering coming from behind me. I turned and saw Gold flirting with his Fangirl's. I raised an eyebrow out of annoyance.

'Hey Chris!' called Gold, taking his skateboard out and skating towards me. He had his signature Gold goggles and hat on, red jacket, black under shirt and yellow-gold coat on with yellow long pants and red shoes. When he reached me he put his hand out for a high-five. To humour him, I decided to high-five him back. He grinned and I saw behind him that the fangirls were staring daggers at me.

'So what's up?'

I turned my attention back to Gold.

'Nothing, just going back to the house.' I said with a shrug.

'I'll come with ya!' I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I continued walking. Seconds later I felt an arm around my shoulder. Gold's arm. I shrugged it off.

'Might not be best if THEY are watching.' I whispered, nodding my head to the girls following us. Gold looked around.

'Are you scared of them?' he asked, with hints of concern but mainly humour in his voice, his eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

I snorted at his comment. 'No! It's just... they know how to ruin your life...'

He put his arm confidently around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed at his action, looking at the ground.

'They aren't going to get to you ok! I won't let them.' smirked Gold. I looked at him with the sudden urge to smack that grin away.

'Can we go now?'

'Sure.'

'LET GO OF ME!'

**-AT THE HOUSE-**

**Diamond's P.O.V**

'I'm hungry.'

'tee hee hee' I turned my head around to see Platinum giggling at my statement. I blushed a light shade of pink.

'What?' I asked the Lady. She put the book she was reading down. she was wearing a white under shirt with a black vest, pink scarf and a pink skirt with her white hat.

'Well... aren't you always hungry?' she giggled. She looks so pretty when she giggles.

'Inuzuka-Sama, would you like some snacks or anything?' asked one of the butler's with a bow.

'Um...Sure. I'll have some Lava cookies, chocolate, and some chewy pops. How bout you Platz?' I asked the Lady. She looked deep in thought before answering.

'I'll have some Lemonade.'

'Yes Inuzuka-sama and Berlitz-hime.' Bowed the butler and went away. I switched on the T.V.

'Sooo... wadya want to watch?'

'Anything is fine. But I would really like to see Naruto.' Replied Platina. I switched to the channel and we watched Naruto. The butler gave us our food and I began chowing down the lava cookies. Platina sipped her Lemonade by the straw.

'Inuzuka-sama. There is someone outside that has requested to see you.'

'Oh. S'cuse me Platz.'

I ran to the door, swung it open and cried, 'PEARL!'

'DIA!' I went to hug my bestest friend in the whole Poke-verse! He wore his usual white and orange shirt but the sleeves were folded down, his black pants had snow on it and he even wore his green muffler! I wore my favourite black shirt with white stripes, red hat and red muffler with my dark blue-grey pants.

'Dia. DIA! Let go of me!' Pearl tugged at me to get off, which I did. I smiled and Pearl sighed.

'It's been really boring without ya buddy. The only people I know in that house are Emerald, who said hi, and Silver. But he doesn't talk much so spend most of my time with Rald.' Chattered Pearl while I munched on my cookies.

'Diamond. Who is that?' asked Platinum poking out from behind me and coming into Pearls view.

'Uh...' sweat dropped from my forehead. Ayiah! I haven't told Pearl that my house has girls. I looked at him. His jaw dropped to the floor.

'I'll be back Missy ok? Ok!' I closed the front door of a shocked Platz and dragged a now stuttering Pearl onto the woods. Sweat dropped from my forehead as I tried to think of an explanation.

'PEARL! Snap out of it!' I shook my orange-eyed friend, he looked furious.

'DIA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! I'M YOUR BESTFRIEND YOU'RE MENT TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!' Pearl started but I clamped my hand over his mouth.

'Shhhhh! someone will hear you!' I whispered. Pearl gave me his "you owe me an explanation" and "his I don't give a shit look."

I sighed. 'Fine I'll explain. My house has Boys AND Girls. That's why Platinum-Hime was there. We were watching Naruto. And we are not dating!' I explained. Pearl was taking this into consideration.

'But.' I started. Pearl looked at me with interest. I took a deep breath and sighed. 'I do LIKE like her...' I winced as I said this. He always isn't that nice when I express ideas.

'Cool.'

'What!' my head did I double take at him. Did he... approve?

'Platinum, was it, seems really nice and she is one of the prettiest girls in K.B.P.T so yeah. Also it doesn't hurt that she is practically the richest person in the world as well!' Pearl sighed

I grinned. 'Thanks Pearl.'

'No problem.'

**Lil' bit of Commonershipping revealed, as well as Mangaquest and Special shipping. Hope you enjoyed it! It has more words than usual so I hope you guys like it! Also, azurite is an actual gem! I did research for alot of stuff. Like when their D.O.B is and age and other stuff**

**BYE!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while... been busy with other stuff... so here's where I left off. Kinda...**

**Disclaimer: I dun wanna say it! I don't own Pokémon! There! Said it! HAPPY!?**

**Holiday's had just started on this day.**

**-AT RED'S ROOM-**

**Red's P.O.V**

All of the guys in your house were in my room for a study session. So it was very quiet. It was the Friday of the last of school. It was Winter break!

'Hey guys. I have a question for y'all.' Gold said, looking up from his textbook with a bored expression. Four pairs of eyes turned and focused on the yellow-eyed boy.

'Who do ya like?' everyone sighed. Typical Gold, wanting to know everyone business.

'Nobody. Now get back to your work.' Demanded Blue and went back to his textbook, ignoring Gold's annoyed face.

'C'mon Blue-senpai! Tell me! Is it that Green girl? Cuz she is hot.' Gold said in a teasing tone. Blue looked like he was slap Gold.

'I like someone...' whispered Dia. I looked at him in surprised. He was actually telling Gold who he liked? Wow.

Gold grinned. 'That's more like it! Who do ya like?'

Diamond hesitated before saying, 'Platinum-Hime' blushing and staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

'Good choice, Dia.' Approved Gold, nodding his head and stroking his imaginative beard. Even Blue looked up and raised an eyebrow at this piece of new information. 'She is very... uh... posh and pretty. Not bad' Gold took some Lava cookies from Diamond and shoved them into his mouth. Munching on the stolen goods, he turned to the rest of the boys.

'How bout' you guys? Anyone else special?'' winked Gold. Blue sighed in annoyance and focused on his text book. Ruby rolled his deep red eyes, putting on his glasses; he turned back to his Questions. Gold smirked.

'So? Ruby' Gold said slyly. Ruby looked up, raising an eyebrow. Gold's grin was ear to ear. I sighed. Oh boy. Gold just doesn't know boundaries.

'How about that Sapphire chick? She's wild but VERY interesting. Don't you agree?' I could see Ruby's face glowing a light shade of pink. I closed my eyes.

'I heard that you two were on top of each other? What does THAT mean Ruby? You two have been acting really strangely around each other. What happened a few weeks ago?'

I looked at ruby, his face was scarlet. Now I was genuinely interested in what Gold said and what Ruby had to say.

'What happened a few weeks ago?' I asked. As soon as the words came out I regretted it. Gold started laughing and Ruby looked rather pissed. I smiled sheepishly at Ruby and gave a stern look at Gold. He stopped laughing but his face had a smirk.

Ruby sighed, defeated he told us. That she banged on the bathroom door. She fell on top of him. She saw him shirtless and hatless.

'So... that's what happened. We swore never to talk about it.' Ruby finished. All of us abandoned our work when Ruby told his story. Even Blue! Ruby saw our shocked faces and blushed. He took a long sip from his cup.

I glanced at Gold. He was smirking. Jeez. He will never stop!

'So you had fun then?' Gold asked with innocent eyes.

Ruby spat out the water on to the floor. He quickly covered a hand over his mouth. I winced. My floor!

'Maid! Come clean this mess!' yelled Gold. A maid rushed in seconds later, took out a towel and cleaned the water. When she was finished, she bowed.

'Is there anything else you would like, Igarashi-sama?' the maid bowed. Gold shook his head and returned on his book. Once the maid had left, Gold glared at Ruby.

'So?'

'So what?' Ruby snapped, clearly not wanting to go one with this conversation. Gold put his hands up in peace.

'Fine, fine. I won't ask YOU anymore.' Gold said a sly grin on his face. Ruby sighed and quickly focused back on his book, trying to avoid Gold's gaze. Gold put his hands behind him on the floor in support. He turned to Blue.

'Hey. Blue-senpai-'

'No.' Blue grunted, not bothering to look up. Gold pouted.

'Oh C'mon! I'm sure there is SOMEONE special! Apart from Daisy, who else is there?' Gold was testing Blue's patience. I am the guy's best friend and sometimes I get on his nerves!

'Gold. We are nearly done with our study time. Stop talking!' Blue demanded, his voice rising dangerously high. Gold, knowing that pushing the limit would be dangerous, gave up. I gave a soft sigh of relief and went back to work.

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

'GOLD IS SO ANNOYING! HE DOESN'T KNOW THE BOUNDARIES OF PEOPLE'S LIMITS! I could get into deep trouble with his Fangirls!' ranted Crystal, not bothering to breathe. I rolled my eyes. She cares too much about her imaginary reputation. We were in the living room watching Fairy tail.

'Who cares?'

Crystal whipped around, her blue orbs on fire. I smirked.

'All you do is complain about Gold! And you do it in front of me! You don't even have the guts to say that you hate one of the most popular guys in K.B.P.T! I think you secretly like him.' Crystal looked like she was going to explode. I prepared for the worst.

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-' Crystal started, but she paused looked behind me and started blushing. I turned to see what made her blush and saw Gold and Ruby walking down the stairs. Smirking, I turned to Crys to see she was already walking away. Shaking my head, I focused back to the TV.

'Hey wild girl' Gold called out. I turned around the couch, grinning.

'Hey! What's up?' Gold high fived me and took a seat next to me. Ruby just stood there.

'What was super serious gal complaining about?' Gold took out a chocolate bar out of his pocket, opened the wrapper and took a bite.

'Oh you know... the usual.' I rolled my eyes and hoped he believed me. 'Hey Gold?'

'Hmm?' munched Gold.

I hesitated before asking, 'Do you... you know... like... Crys?

Gold chocked on his chocolate and Ruby's eyes widened.

'What? What?! NO!' Chocked Gold, thumping his chest. He lost eye contact with me and Ruby. I looked at Ruby, he looked like he was on the brink of laughing. He caught my gaze and we both burst out. Ruby was holding his stomach and I was trying to breathe. Both of us had tears in our eyes. I rolled on the couch and landed on Gold's shoulder. His face was flushed. Ruby sat on the arm rest of the couch beside me.

'He's so lying!' Ruby half-whispered half-chuckled in my ear. His voice at such closeness sent shivers down my spine. My face turned a very light shade of pink. Gold didn't notice this I hope! If he did, I would never hear the end of it.

'Usui-sama, Igarashi-sama. There are some people that are requesting to see you and come in. Shall I allow this?' A Butler asked, coming from the hall. Gold rolled his eyes. He nodded his head once. The Butler left. I heard the door open and lots of chattering and footsteps rapidly becoming louder. Soon, the living room was full of "Ooh's" and "Gold-kun how are you?" or "Ruby-kun! You look so cute today!" I squirmed at all the Fangirls crowding around Gold and Ruby. Gold was enjoying having the attention again and Ruby was chattering away about, eugh, _fashion._ One of the fangirls noticed I was here. She whispered to another fangirl and they both made disgusted faces. Not long though, all the fangirls were whispering to each other and eyeballing me! I squirmed some more.

'Hey! What is **she** doing here?' demanded one of the fangirls, she had blonde hair and blue-green eyes and she wore a deep blue tank top and green shorts.

'I live here.' I told her, sitting up straightly. She snorted, rolling her eyes.

'Don't SASS me girl! I can get daddy to expel you when I want!' She said, swishing her hair. Man, she had serious spoiled girl problems! I think her name was Turquoise.

'Afraid you can't, Turquoise.' I could see her anger boiling up. I smirked, I love making that girl annoyed. It shows I aint afraid of them and that I got guts. I glanced at Gold and Ruby. Well, not really, they were blocked from my view from those Fangirls. I just saw Gold wink at me. I grinned and turned back to Turquoise.

'And why is that?! Peasant!' another girl practically screamed at my face, she had a lot of highlights and wore a short dress that was electric blue with an indigo skirt with green lightning flashes. Her name was Azurite! She was the girl that had asked Ruby out! I smirked at the memory. 'Wipe that ugly smirk of your face!'

'My "daddy" is professor Birch. One of the council members and a fellow teacher!' I said smugly. I could see her defeated expression.

'Ladies! Ladies! Don't fight in our house. Turquoise and Azurite, Sapph does live here.' Both of them had their mouths open in protest. Gold closed both their mouths. He gazed into their eyes, going dangerously close to their faces. He was literally nose-to-nose with Azurite. With that closeness, she looked like she was going faint!

'Go back to your houses, we can take care of Sapphire.' Soothed Gold, I think there was a little bit of seductioness in his tone. She melted at his voice. I rolled my eyes. But I was surprised that Ruby joined in with Gold.

'Turquoise, take your friends back.' Ruby whispered in Turquoises ear. She shivered and looked like she was in La la land.

'Alright! Girls! Let's go find Blue and Red!' all the fangirls cheered and raced out, squealing. I sighed.

'I saved your sorry ass!' laughed Gold when all the girls were away. I frowned.

'I can protect myself.' I said. 'But... thanks.' Gold grinned

'No probs, wild girl! And by the way, Red-senpai and Blue-senpai are actually in Red's room!' Gold sniggered. I chuckled. Those girls will be running around looking for Blue and Red when they will be here the whole time! Nice! Gold and I highfived.

'Eh. I have to go see Prof Elm. Something about me needing tuition! Ugh.' Gold got up from the couch and started trudging towards the door. Ruby took a seat beside me on the couch, he was sitting pretty close. I decided not to move.

**Green's P.O.V.**

Yellow and I were walking from Ototo-kuns house. We were visiting him, Pearl and Rald. Since it was Christmas break, Yellow and I were wearing the winter school uniform. I was wearing a light blue shirt with my usual brown cardigan that was too long for me and my mid-thigh gray skirt. I was also wearing thick leggings and a thick Green coat, fake fur as the brimming. Yellow was wearing a yellow shirt and a blue jacket buttoned up with her knee length skirt. She was also wearing the additional leggings but had a thick orangey-yellow coat. We haven't had the chance to change yet.I brought up my hoddie over my head, shivering.

'Man, it's so cold today! I am so glad its Holiday!' I exclaimed, my teeth chattering. Yellow nodded in response. I made sure my auburn hair was tucked neatly behind my hoodie, my bangs and a few strands showing. My Jigglypuff was waddling beside me.

'Puff! Jigglypuff' it said, sitting down and crossing its arms.

'Ok Jigglypuff, I can return you. I just thought you might like a walk.' I took out Jigglypuff's Pokeball and returned it.

'Hey! You scum!' someone shouted behind us. I turned around and saw Azurite, Turquoise and Amber running towards us.

'Oh jeez. ' I whispered to Yellow. As they approached us, I called out, 'What do you want?'

'Oh you know. We want Blue-kun and Red-kun and you two have been hanging out with them a lot lately!' Turquoise shouted, her face turning red.

'We live in the same house! Of course we walk hang out together!' I retaliated back. Azurite took a step closer towards me.

'You better stay away from them you hear! Blue-kun is mine!' Azurite spat. Then, she slapped me. Caught in the blow, I staggered backwards, putting a hand to my cheek. Not paying attention, Turquoise kicked me in the shins. I cried in pain, falling to the ground. On my hands and knees, they took advantage of my position and kicked my stomach. The kicking and bitch slapping seemed to go on forever. My opened my eyes wide enough to see Yellow had also been defeated, but being weaker than me, she fainted at the first three blows.

'Hey! Stop it.' A voice called from above. I felt the kicking stop.

'Oh! Hello there! We were just asking her where you were...' Amber cooed in a sickenly sweet voice that made me want to vomit.

I heard a grunt and a thump. I felt I was being picked up bridal style. You know... arm under my legs and another supporting my back. I managed to open my eyes a crack and saw sandy brown hair spiked up with jade orbs as eyes.

'Hey Red! Get Yellow. We need to get them back to the house.' Blue commanded. I didn't know what happened next cause the next think I saw was darkness.

**I hope you liked it! Oldrival shipping here and some Mangaquest and Frantic. Diamond confessed to his friends that he liked Platinum! Yay! The names of those fangirls are actual gems! I looked up gems and colours for me to use... hee hee! Please review and rate!**

**BYE!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I've been busy will homework and stuff... so here is the next ep! It's a week before Blue's birthday! So... yea!**

**Green's P.O.V.**

All I could see was darkness. I could hear people talking but I couldn't make out any words. My eyes flashed open as I heard yelling. I could see I was in my room; Nurse Joy and a Chansey in a medical hat were sitting by my bed. They helped me sit up straight. The yelling was coming from outside.

'YOU WERE MENT TO LOOK AFTER HER! YOU PROMISED ME!'

'I did.'

'NO! YOU DIDN'T! SHE IS NOW HURT AND ITS HOLIDAY'S! I DONT THINK SHE WANTS TO STAY THE WHOLE HOLIDAY BED-RIDDEN!'

'Silver. Calm down.'

'Yeah! You gotta calm down dude. Green-senpai might hear you.'

The door burst open, Silver ran in. The sight of Green sitting up sent a look of happiness on his face.

'Ototo!' I said, out-stretching my arms. Silver ran and grabbed me into a bear hug. I giggled.

'Silver, let go!' he obeyed, grinning.

'Green! Oh thank goodness!' Yellow exclaimed.

Everyone came in and sat around my bed. Nurse Joy advised me to be more careful and take it easy for a couple of hours.

Sapph, Platz, Yellow and Crys sat on my bed as the guys stood around. Emerald and Pearl were here as well.

'We were so worried! Silver was panicking so much!' Sapph commented. I looked at Silver to see his face was flushed. Then I remembered something!

'Oh yeah! Blue and Red, you guys found us right? I remember hearing Blue calling to Red then everything turned black.' Blue looked out the window. Red nodded.

'Yeah. Gold told us about the fangirls looking for us. Blue called out his Charizard and flew towards route 534 on the campus. He thought that since you would probably walk there because Silver house is along that road that you were there. We found those bitches beating you up and Yellow passed out.'

I was surprised at Red's language. He usually never used crude language.

'Well. Thanks I guess for saving us...'

**-A few days later-**

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

'Yellow! Hey wait up!' I turned and saw Red running towards me. I was heading towards the woods for some inspiration for drawing. I stopped and waited for Red. He slowed his pace until we were both walking at the same speed. I was wearing my yellow dress, purple boots and thick black pants with a orange jacket/coat. Red was wearing his usual as well with a red jacket. He smelled of strawberries!

'So Blue's birthday is a couple of days. We are going to have a surprise party and bring presents ok!' Red said. I nodded. We stopped by a frozen lake before I found a spot and placed a towel over so I could sit. I took out my pencil and book. I sketched out the frozen lake, the trees with icicles and some ice Pokémon playing in the trees and bushes. Red had a camera with him and took lot of photos.

'Hey Red.' Red stopped taking photos and looked at me. 'Why is Blue always so... quiet and kept to himself? What happened to him?' Red's face darkened. I felt nervous that he might yell at me.

'When Blue was very young, his parent died of a car crash. He was two. Then two years after their death, he met a girl. He said she was annoying but very bubbly and happy. She made him happy after a long time. You see, Blue always had his guard up, never lowered it. Not even for Daisy or Professor Oak. But she had managed to penetrate it. But...' Red paused and sighed. I felt like I knew this story... but from a different point of view...

'Three months later, six weeks before his fifth birthday, she disappeared. Poof. Gone. It broke his heart. He cared for her a lot. Even now, he can't remember her face, her name or who she was.' I was shocked. I HAVE heard this story before! Green told it me!

'I have heard a similar story... but... Green told it to me.' Red eyes widened in realization.

'You mean?'

'Yeah. But you can't tell anyone!' Red nodded. There was now silence around us.

I bit my lip. 'So... what should I get for Blue's birthday? Oh! I know! I could ask Kurt-sama, the Pokeball maker, to create one for him!'

'That's a great idea Yellow! You can also give him one of your drawings. They are so stunning!' Red exclaimed, leaning closer to me to see my sketch book. I could smell the scent of strawberries. I was blushing so much that my face felt really hot. And it was winter!

'You should give him the picture you drew of him and Green. I'm sure he'll love it!' Red offered, grinning. I smiled back, or tried, my cheeks were stiff from my blushing.

'Cool. I might have to clean it up though...' Red and I continued our chatting for a while before we realised what time it was.

'Oh jeez. I have to go know Yellow. I have to meet up with the others. See ya at the house!' he waved at me before making his way out of the woods. I waved back to him, my smile faltering as he left my sight.

'Pbbbbbt'I sighed. I rested my head against a tree. Now Pokeball should I get for blue?

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

I hate being cooped up inside our house! Papa said I had to stay because there was a virus going around, and it's really bad! Crystal caught it and she's being kept in her room. A Nurse Joy was taking care of her. Everyone was in the living room. On one of the couches sat Yellow and Red, privately discussing something. Every now and then Yellow would catch my eye, I would grin slyly and wiggly my eyebrows and looking at Red and she would blush like crazy and ignore me. Silver was in the kitchen with Green. Gold was teasing Emerald. Diamond was munching on snacks and talking to Pearl. Platinum was sitting on sofa watching the T.V. and occasionally glance in Pearl and Dia's direction. Blue was leaning on a wall, also watching the T.V. and Ruby and I were on the same couch. I was staring at the T.V. as well. Ruby was grooming his Kirlia, Ruru.

Nurse Joy entered the living room, causing everyone to focus on her.

'Crystal will be just fine. She just needs to take her medicine and have plenty of sleep and rest. She shouldn't also be put on stress.' With that last comment, everyone turned and looked at Gold who had a playful-hurt expression. He raised his hands in the air.

'I won't bother super serious gal. Promise.' Reassured, we went back to Nurse Joy. With a nod of her head, a butler escorted her out.

'So... what should we do know?'

Gold shrugged. He slumped down on the last single sofa.

'I dunno... I mean we can visit her. Can we?' Green asked.

Blue grunted, 'Of course not. She is kept under quarantine. If we go in we might catch it ourselves. I don't want to be sick for the whole of the Holiday's. Do you? Pesky girl.' Green winked at him and acted playful, Silver scowled at the insult. Blue looked irritated.

'Well... I'm going to bed now guys... see you in the morning.' Yawned Gold, stretching his arm and covering his widened mouth with the other.

'Night Rald.' We called in unison.

'Well. us three have to go back to our houses. See you guys tomorrow!' said Pearl, high-fiving Diamond. Silver hugged Green and Rald just nodded. I watched the trio be escorted outside by a maid.

'Is there anything else you need Masters and Mistresses?' a Butler bowed. Green waved him off.

'No thank you. Good night.' The Butler bowed once more and left us alone. I checked the clock that hung above the T.V. it read 11:24PM.

'WOW! I I'm going to bed now. G'night!' I waved to Red, Yellow, Blue, Green and Ruby goodnight and made my way up the stairs.

As I entered my room, I felt like taking a nice warm shower. I went to my stone-cold bathroom, locked the conjoining bathroom door and stripped. I enjoy my showers. The nice feeling of warm water pounding on my back was a nice feeling. When I put on my deep blue stripped pyjama top and deep red shorts, I didn't feel like sleeping. I flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling with great interest. Ugh. That nagging feeling. I KNOW I have seen those before! But from where? He can't be the boy I've always been thinking about! Can he? I mean... he does have a scar on his forehead... NO Sapphire get a grip! He is not the same boy! That boy was brave and like Pokémon battles! Ruby is the exact opposite! He like contest and grooming and being a prissy girl! They defiantly are not the same person! I drifted to sleep after a bit. But got awoken by the sound of faint drops of the shower. Ruby.

A sigh escaped my lips as I flipped over to my front, burying my face into my cool pillow. I really need to see that boy again...

'Knock, Knock'

'Who is it?!' I called, not bothering to lift my face.

'It's Crystal... can I come in?' I got up and opened the door. Crys was wearing a yellow pyjama tank top and pink pyjama pants with blue polka dots. I smirked at her outfit. It was so... un-Crystal like.

'Hey'

I replied with a nod a closed the door behind her. She sat down on the edge of my bed.

'I can't sleep in my room tonight! I just can't!' Crystal said, bringing her arms over her head, covering it, and shaking her head. 'That ecchi-baka is driving me crazy! Last night he tried to sneak into my room and find my diary! Then last week he was trying to pick the lock on my bathroom! I mean! I can't get a break!' Crystal stopped ranting and faced me. 'Can I stay in your room for one night! Please!' Crystal started doing this puppy dog look and I couldn't help it.

Sighing, I nodded my head slowly. She got up and hugged me. Feeling awkward, I hugged back, slightly.

**-Later that night-**

**03:12AM**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

I was awoken to Sapph kicking me.

'Wha-'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Sapphire screamed, kicking more violently than before. She began tossing and turning, crumpling herself into a ball while screaming and tossing. I tried to calm her down.

'Sapph! Sapphire! Wake up! C'mon wake up!' I tugged at her pyjama top and tried to wake her. But she was too deep in her sleep! 'Ugh! How can I wake her up?'

At that moment, the bathroom door burst open and Ruby came stumbling in, his hands covering his ears.

'What happening!? Crys? What are you doing here?' Ruby asked, his face confused. Sighing I explained to him my...uh..situation with Gold.

'C'mon! You can handle Gold-senpai. Never mind that. What's happening to Sapphire?'

'I don't know! I woke to her kicking me and to her screaming!'

We both looked at Sapphire who was still screaming and kicking. Ruby approached her, sat next to her, took her in his arms and hugged her. And all at once, she became calm! Ruby started soothing her and stroking her hair. He placed her down on the bed and brought the covers to her shoulder. He looked at me.

'You can sleep now.' He said smirking. He went back to the bathroom and crossed to his room. I stared in shock! How could he do that!? Hmph. Never mind. I should get to sleep...

**Hee hee! _ sorry it took a while! I had some stuff and school to do so... rate and review please! **

**Bye! ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**MEH! I am having writers block! Ugh ==" well, here is the next Chapter! Hope you like it! It's now a few days before Blue's birthday, 18 November... **

**Ack! I keep forgetting my disclaimers! Shit -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the game/manga/anime at all! QAQ **

**Green's P.O.V.**

Ok! Its 4 days to Blue-kuns birthday! I have my present ready. Thanks to Red! It's a family portrait of him, Daisy and his parents. Red said he saved a picture of them before leaving for K.B.P.T with Blue and Daisy. Red told me that Blue didn't want anything from his past with him... well. I hope he loves it! I was feeling a lot better than a few days ago after my beating up. I was wearing my baby blue shirt a pink skirt, black tights and a fluffy green coat. I was taking a walk through the woods and came across this beautiful frozen lake! The top was frozen but below Magikarp, Tentacool and many water Pokémon were alive and swimming. I took a cautious step on the ice, hoping my blue boots would keep me steady. When it didn't break, I carefully walked across. I when I knew for sure it wouldn't shatter, I started skating across! It was so much fun!

'Pesky girl.' I turned to see Blue smirking at me. I frowned. What was this guy's problem? Keep your temper now, Green, it is nearly his birthday!

'Hey Blue! Watcha doing here?' I said in the perkiest tone I had. I batted my eyelashes and gave him my best innocent face. He smirked even more. I saw a quick flash of pink tinge his cheeks. Wait. Pink on his cheeks? No, that must a trick of my eyes. Blue started walking towards the edge of the frozen lake.

'I was training my Pokémon when I heard squealing from this direction. I saw you skating like an idiot.' Blue said, sitting down, one leg up and one leg down, resting his arm on his raised leg.

'Sooo... How's it going?' I asked, feeling rather awkward.

He looked at me, a confused look on his face. 'Fine.' I nodded. An awkward silence surrounded us. My butt was getting cold from sitting on the lake. I stood up and shuffled to the side. Blue stayed sitting down, staring at me. I tried to stand up but fell flat on my face. I saw Blue smirking at me. Ugh. He is starting to get on my nerves! I tried again and succeeded. I took one step and fell flat on my butt.

'Um... Can you help me...?' I asked Blue sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow. He walked towards me slowly, outstretched an arm which I gladly took. He lifted me up, carrying me over his shoulder, I was shocked but blushed at this. He would never do anything like this! He walked to the forest, placed me down and continued walking like picking me up never happened!

'Thank you Blue!' I called out, waving to his back. He waved backwards at me, not bothering to turn around. Fuming, I stood up and dusted my skirt and flounced of into the forest.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

I feel so sick! My head his throbbing and my stomach is sooo queasy. Ugh! Nurse Joy left my room again! For the third time today!

'Knock, knock'

'Come in!' I croaked, my throat hurting like heck. The door opened and a certain black fringed guy came in.

'Hey Crys. You feeling better?' I was shocked. Gold wasn't like this. He noticed my shocked expression and grinned, causing me to fume.

'Gold.' I coughed, he came towards me and sat on the rim of my light blue bed. 'What are you doing here?'

His grin faltered a bit and a confused look took over, his eye brows scrunching together causing crinkles between them. I couldn't help but stare at them. My eyes soon shifted to his golden eyes. They were perfect orbs. WAIT? WHAT! Why am I even thinking these kinds of things? Never mind.

'I came to see you of course, super serious gal!' he said, looking around my room.

'What?'

'Always the tone of surprise with me.' Gold smirked. His face suddenly turned serious. 'No but really, are you feeling better? Cuz Blue-senpai's birthday is in four days and we are having a fancy dress party. Don't ask.' He said when I opened my mouth. 'Green is planning it.' I shook my head. Of course, Green-chan would do that.

'To be honest, we weren't actually supposed to see you, Nurse Joy's orders.' Gold shrugged. I sighed. So that's why no one has been visiting me.

'Oh... I thought that no one liked me... I am bossy...'

'No!'

'Huh?'

'No one hates you ok! They are just concerned for their safety and since it is nearly Blue's birthday, we are all trying to be healthy!'

'Then why are you here?' this question caught Gold off guard. He paused and gave me a confused look. His lips parted then closed, he ended in a sigh.

'Because, Crys... I'm a risk taker right?' he put on that toothy grin that lit up my day for quite a while.

'I don't have any fancy clothes?! And what if I am still sick on Blue-senpai's birthday!?' I panicked. If I did get better, I couldn't go shopping for a dress or anything fancy at the K.B.P.T town square. Damn Arceus!

'Green got something picked out for ya' munched Gold. He brought a packet of lava cookies in to my room and didn't bother to offer me any! Calm down. I took a deep breath, held it. And let it out.

'Oh well, it was nice to see you Crys, Blue-senpai's birthday is in four days! Remember! I have ta go! Bye Super serious GAL!' he winked at me and left my room, shutting the door behind him, shaking my head, I felt my eyes get heavy. Maybe a nap couldn't hurt?

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

What did Papa want? I'm now walking to Papa's office in the school's main building.

'There it is!' I said to myself. I was running to his door when someone called my name.

'Hey! Sapph!' I turned to see Gold on his skateboard, skating to me. He was wearing his black shirt and red jacket, leaving his winter jacket at the coatroom. Instead of his usual yellow pants, he had long dark blue jeans He slammed on the breaks and walked beside me. 'Watcha doin here? Going to visit 'Daddy'!' he smirked. I ignored his comment.

'Yes, I am here to see him, but he said it was... important? I dunno.' I shrugged my shoulders. It was really annoying that Papa didn't tell me what this meeting was about.

I closed my hands around the cold, golden knob. Opened it and saw Papa sitting at his desk. Sitting on one of the two chairs facing Papa was Ruby! What!? RUBY!

'Hi Papa!' I greeted him. Smiling at him as he came to me, we hugged. I could smell his Oran berry shampoo wafting through his hazel brown hair. 'Papa, why are Gold and I here? And why is Ruby here?!' I demanded when I let go of him, trying to eye contact.

'You and Gold are here to get tuition. Sapphire your tutor is Ruby and Gold yours is Crystal. You begin tuition on your own times after the holidays. Ruby will teach you Manners and Maths. Gold, Crystal will tutor you Science and English. You may go now.' Papa finished, giving me a sorry look.

'WHAT! WHY RUBY?!' I shouted, enraged with what Papa had just told me. He winced and ushered all three of us out quickly. Me? Well I was thrashing and trying to face Papa but Gold to my arm and pulled me out with Ruby running ahead, being the prissy boy he is.

'Clam down Wild girl, calm down.' Gold soothed me. I calmed down slightly. I made my most annoyed face.

'Eh! I have to take lessons from that baka. Meh' I sighed. Then I just remembered! In four days its Blue-senpai's birthday! Mew. Why does it have to be _Fancy Dress_ PARTY!?

'Hey Gold, what are you wearing to Blue-senpai's birthday, do you know?' Gold shook his head.

'Nahh, I let Green-chan do my outfits, she gives me what I need to wear and I have to wear it... it gets annoying!'

I nodded in agreement.

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

I was in Pearls room eating. I was wearing a white shirt with a black vest that had one white strip in the middle and my long denim jeans. My red hat sat on my raven blue hair and my blue jacket was next to me, on Pearl's orange bed. Pearl was wearing an orange and white shirt but the sleeves were unfolded and his black pants.

'Munch, munch' I stuffed my face with rice balls

'Hey Dia! No wait Diamond.' Pearl called me. Looked at him, still munching my on rice balls.

'Whut?'

'Let's show Platinum-Hime our double act! I'm sure she'll love it Dia!' Pearl grabbed my wrist and ran out of his room, dragging me and picking up my jacket. I dropped three perfectly good rice balls on the floor.

'My rice balls! NOOOO!' I wailed, Pearl ignored me and continued dragging me.

'Hey Pearl-senpai and Diamond-senpai!' Emerald waved. We reached house 6B's, Pearls house, coatroom. Perl choosing his orange jacket, pushed me out of the door. I hurriedly put on my jacket before Pearl pulled me by the cuff of my sleeve. He pulled me all the way to house 4P. He opened the door, took off his jacket, placed it in one of the hangers in the coatroom and waited impatiently for me to take my jacket off. Once I did, finally, we walked normally to the living room where we saw Yellow-chan drawing her Chuchu and Gold's Pichu sleeping together on the couch. When she noticed us, she smiled and pressed her pencil to her lips. We walked quietly to one of the couches and sat silently. Red came in with a can of Lemonade and sat of the floor. Chuchu started to open a drowsy eye, then another. She shook of her baby, nuzzling it back to sleep after the disturbance. She yawned and pounced on Yellow's head. Yellow giggled and carried Chuchu to her lap, tickling her yellow belly.

'Chu chu! Pikachu!' it squealed. Red switched on the T.V and started watching this document on the legendary Pokémon, Heatran.

'It is said that Heatran can use its cross-shaped claws to dig deep into walls. Their feet allow them to stick to a surface, allowing it to hang and climb from walls or ceilings. Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It is also said that this Legendary Pokémon wonder is found in Stark Mountain in the Region Sinnoh. Only very few people have made it inside the lair of Heatran but they have all been defeated. Many are too ashamed to say they have been defeated and said they made it to the lair by chance and luck! Now, coming up next we have a interview with-'

Red changed the channel and Platina walked in. She is so pretty. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looks so elegant. She caught my eye and giggled, covering her dainty hand over her mouth.

'Hey, Platz! Dia and I want to show you our double act! Come sit.' Pearl gestured to the couch we were sitting on as we got up. She took her place at the arm rest of the couch and watched us, so did Red and Yellow.

'When you think of Pokémon!'

'When you think of Pokémon...' I echoed.

'There are lots of different kinds of attacks aren't there?' Pearl questioned.

'You don't say.'

'What kinds of "attacks" do you like?'

'Egg bomb, Softboiled, Egg gather, Egg display...'

SMACK

'YOU JUST LIKE EGGS!'

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Red was doubling over, hold his stomach, Yellow and Platinum were wiping their eyes from the tear that had formed.

I pressed my hand on my swollen cheek, feeling the heat and pain. Ouchie. Pearl always had to hit me in these acts. It's ok, we get lots of laughs though.

'More! Can you two do more?!' Yellow squealed between taking breaths.

Pearl grinned at me, I grinned back.

'When you think of Pokémon...'

**Hee hee... the double act from Dia and Pearl is actually in book 30 and in Chpt 338 VS STARLY... I couldn't come up with one so I used one! :P please rate and review! Thanks!**

**BYE!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S BLUE'S BIRTHDAY! YIPEE I'VE HAD SO MANY IDEAS ON HOW TO WRITE THIS! Meeeehh~ I'll see what comes through! ;D hope you like it! Sorry it's been a while as well... I wuz busy! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Grrrr. Stupid dress. Stupid party. I hate dressing in a girly dress. I haven't worn one since that day... I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a dark blue dress that had thin straps and flowed down to my thighs. I also wore some strapped flats and my hazel brown hair was down, just missing my shoulders and resting on my back. Caroline, Ruby's mom, lent me some of her old jewellery. I wore a little Torchic pendant and a silver necklace that had an 'S' engraved with little sapphire stones. Green and Ruby made me wear this! It was so girly! Ugh, at least, hopefully, the other seniors and Platina-chan will be wearing something equally as embarrassing.

I walked down the stairs and already heard music booming from the living room. Green-Senpai sure did invite loads of people from other houses. I saw in one corner were the Poke-geeks: Brigette, Lanette, Bill and Celio. Lanette and Brigette looked pretty in their outfits. Ruby has been influencing me too much. Brigette had a long white dress. One side of her arms was covered and the other was bare. She also wore black high heels. Her orange hair was in its usual ruffled position. Lanette wore a green dress that had ruffles. It matched with her braided hair. I saw in the living room, there were many people that I didn't even know. They were all either juniors or seniors. I think Gold, Crys, Ruby, Dia, Platz and I are the only sophomores and freshmen here... that's kinda scary. I also remember Gold saying to the Butler's and Maids that they could go into town for a day off! I reached the ground floor and made my way to the living room. The music was so loud I could feel my whole body vibrating even when I wasn't moving. There were balloons everywhere, on the floor on the ceiling. There was even a huge banner that read: Happy 17th Birthday Blue! It was amazing how much Green-san had put into this!

I saw Yellow-senpai enter the mess. She wore a dainty yellow dress with small poke-ball patterns on it. She wore black flats and cute Pikachu ear rings. Her golden hair was down and it rested down on her waist.

'Yellow!' I shouted, the noise being much louder than my voice. I waved franticly at her. She saw me and relief flooded her face. She rushed to me and I hugged her.

'Do you know where Green is? Or Blue? I need to give him his birthday present.' Yellow yelled at me. I shrugged.

'I don't know, but we need to wish Blue-senpai Happy Birthday!' we fought through the crowd and saw Blue surrounded by fangirls. They all looked so skanky and like sluts. Their dresses were damn short and Mew, Gold could be as perverted as he wanted in this party. Blue noticed us and made his way to us.

'Hey.'

'Hi Blue! Happy birthday!' I greeted him, handing him his present. He grinned at us. Yellow also handed him his present.

'Thanks.' Blue shouted.

'Hey! Blue! Happy birthday bro!' I turned and saw Daisy run towards to us. She was wearing a purple dress that ended by her knees and she had her hair brought up into a high ponytail. She wore black high heels so she stood taller now.

Blue smirked. 'Comfortable in that?'

'Well... not really... Green made me wear this...' Daisy trailed off, staring behind Blue with her eyes widened and mouth hanged open slightly. Yellow, Blue and I followed her gaze and saw Green. She was wearing a single strap dress that was aquamarine that had a silver belt along the waist and went down to her thighs and she wore black boots that went to her knees. She looked gorgeous. She walked to us and so many guys were gawping at her. The way she was walking, it was more like it was like she was in a fashion show than party.

'Hey Blue! Happy birthday! Sapph, Yellow, Daisy! You three looked so awesome.' Green said, handing Blue his present. Blue had his eyes open to the max and I could see he was trying not to gawp at her. Green-chan noticed this and smirked.

Blue excused himself to put away his presents and four fangirls followed him out of the room. Green started flirting with seniors then went out of the room in a hurry. Yellow went to get a drink and Daisy left to go to Lanette and Brigette, leaving me all alone. I saw Platina-chan enter the room. She wore a pink dress that was fitting for her and pixie boots. Her hair was in its usual place: bangs and hair down and clips. She was causing many guys to stare at her. She approached me and smiled.

'Sapphire-chan, you look very pretty in your dress.' Platinum bowed. I grinned.

'You don't so bad yourself ya know. I saw so many guys whistling when you came in.' Platina blushed and we went to get some drinks.

There was a big punch bowl filled with pink liquid near the kitchen. I took a cup of the pink stuff and drank it. It tasted like strawberries but also had a bitter taste to it that got me addicted. Platinum took a sip.

'There is alcohol in this, I can taste it.' She said nonchalantly.

I widened my eyes. Papa will scold me if he finds out I had alcohol. I saw Gold sneak something in his pocket and it looked like a small silver canteen bottle. I ran to him and caught his hand.

'You put alcohol in the drinks?! Gold are you crazy!?' I yelled. Some people looked our way but most ignored or couldn't hear us. Gold looked panicked.

'Shhhh. Sapph! Green might hear us!' Gold covered his hand over my mouth but I bit him with my sharp teeth and he let go and yelped. 'Sheesh wild girl, calm down!'

He put his hands up in mercy. I calmed down slightly. Why was he putting alcohol in the drinks and why would he want people to get drunk? Gold was so infuriating. Wait. I'm now sounding like Crys.

'Hey is Crys coming to the party?'

Gold shrugged and Platinum widened her eyes and looked straight behind Gold. I followed her gaze and saw Crystal entering the room looking perfectly healthy! Gold turned and his yellow orbs widened twice their original size and his mouth hung open.

Crystal was wearing a blue dress with a blue sash around the waist and peach fuzzy platform boots that had fake fur. Her blue-black hair was flowing down her back. She had a few bracelets and was wearing a head band with a mini hat on top. She looked good.

She spotted us and a look of relief took over her face. She rushed to us.

'Hey guys!'

'Hey Crys! You're better! That's so great!' I complimented, grinning at my formally bed-ridden friend.

She grinned and blushed. She stared at the ground. Then looked back at us.

'Hey, I need to give my present to Blue-senpai. Do you know where he is?' I pointed to the common room and she left.

**Ruby's P.O.V.**

'RUBY-KUN!'

'OH RUBY-KUN! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!' Azurite squealed, grabbing my shoulder and hanging on me.

I was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants. Gold dared me a yesterday to either kiss Turquoise or take my hat off at the party. I obviously took off my hat. Now people are giving me confused looks, they all thought my hat was my hair!

All the fangirls were crowding me, making it hard for me to get some punch. I kept trying to ask them to move but they just crowded even more! Then I saw Sapphire enter the living room, or now the party room, with Yellow holding a plastic cup. I saw what she was wearing and gasped. Some of the fangirls noticed and started growling at each other. Sapphire looked great! I made my way to her, which wasn't easy. She caught me struggling and approached us.

'Hey Ruby. Want a drink?' Sapphire asked casually, our short senior following her. I nodded and mouthed : help me.

'OH YES! RUBY-KUN! I CAN GET YOU A DRINK!' squealed Azurite dreamily.

'NO I WILL!' shouted Amber.

'NO I WILL!' yelled Turquoise.

Suddenly all the fangirls separated from me when they started fighting. Sapphire snatched the collar of my shirt and dragged me to the kitchen. The music wasn't as loud here as the living room. She dragged me behind the counter then pushed me so I was crouching. She ruined my perfectly ironed jacket! Ugh. Sapphire then put her index finger to her mouth and walked away to the punch bowl.

'HEY! You! Peasant!' Azurite shouted the music still being louder.

'What do you want, Azurite?' Sapphire groaned. I peeked out of the counter top to see what was going on. I saw Azurite, Turquoise and Amber walking to Sapphire and they look almost as pissed as my Nana when she messes up her beautiful fur. Sapphire looked annoyed and put a protective arm in front of Yellow-chan.

'Where is Ruby-kun?' Azurite said slowly, stepping closer to Sapphire. Yellow was hiding behind Sapphire. Not that I couldn't blame her for being scared. After what they did to her and Green-chan it would be horrifying.

Sapphire rolled her deep blue orbs in disgust and took a step back. 'I don't know. Why ask me?'

'Because, you seem to be the only girl that doesn't annoy him.' Spat Amber.

'Hey now. That aint true! Yellow, Crys, Green and Platina-chan don't annoy him and neither do the other girls that don't gawp at him.' Sapphire spat back. These girls were practically spitting venom at each other. I started to get worried. What if this ended badly?

Azurite took another step closer and was centimetres from Sapphires face. I saw a sweat drop from her forehead as she stared Azurite down. Azurite grinned evilly.

'Is little miss wild girl defending a, what do you call him? Prissy girlie boy?' Azurite whispered in Sapphire's ears. Her eyes widened and I saw her cheeks grow pink at the tips. I saw her open and close her mouth with no sound coming out.

'N-NO! Wha-what are you talking about? You-'

'Sapphire! Stop!' squeaked Yellow, coming out from behind Sapph and standing in front of her.

'Azurite, please, we want to enjoy Blue-kun's birthday, let's not fight please.' Begged Yellow, her voice louder than usual. Amber, Turquoise and Azurite were surprised at her volume. Amber tugged on her leaders shoulder, signalling them to leave. Defeated, Azurite sneered one last time at Sapph and Yellow and left to go back to the party. I came out from my hiding place.

'Thanks Yellow, Sapph. I thought they would never leave!' I thanked them. Sapph gave me her toothy smile and thumped her chest.

'Of course! They don't scare me!' grinned Sapphire. Yellow squeaked her welcome and they both left the kitchen. Sapphire flouncing on her flats. Then I saw something sparkle in the disco lights, bouncing from Sapphire's neck. I ran to her and tapped her shoulder.

'Wadya want Ruby?' Sapph shouted in my ear, the roar of the music overpowering our voices.

I went around and took a silver chain from her neck. I saw my mother's Torchic pendant alongside the chain. I saw at the end of the necklace was a small 'S' shaped pendant with little blue sapphire stones.

I looked at her. 'Where did you get this?'

Sapphire looked startled.

'Um... Your mom... Why?'

I walked away in a huff. I need to have a serious chat with Okaa-chan when this party is over

**Don't worry, the party has just started! Hee hee! Right now, in the party, it is only 8:46 PM. The party won't end for a while! :P ;D please rate and review! Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**On to more of the party! Hope you like it! And sorry I haven't updated that long... I was on holiday and I'm getting major writers block... -_=...~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own the characters Azurite, Turquoise and Amber!**

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

Where is Sapphire-chan? I am nearly getting trampled by so many people dancing. The music is deafening and the lights are so bright and are flashing on and off every five seconds. I was squeezing past people dancing and...

*bump*

'Oh I am so sorry' I started to apologize but the guy I bumped into turned around and gave a friendly smile. I felt my face flush. 'Red! Oh. Hi!' I shouted in his ear.

He shouted back in my ear, 'Nice to see you. You look great!' I felt my face flush some more. I smiled weakly and stared at the ground, an awkward silence around us.

'Do you wanna get some food? I hear they are pretty good.' Shouted Red, cupping his mouth to make his voice louder. I nodded and we both made are way to the other side of the living room, were it was slightly quieter and had snacks and food. There were also some beanie chairs around and the couches.

Oh where is Sapphire?

**Gold's P.O.V.**

Where is Crys? She wanted to give Blue his present but did she have to be gone for so long? She looked just... wow!

'Gold-kun!' cried out Azurite, waving to me. I smirked and walked over to her. She quickly brought my right arm over her shoulder and hugged it. I tried to peel her off but she's stuck like glue.

'What's up?' soon all the fangirls were crowding me and they are trying to get under my left arm. It was like I was meat and they were dogs. All these girls dresses were so short... I'm in heaven!

'Gold!' I looked over my shoulder and saw Crystal tapping her foot rapidly and had an annoyed look on her face. She walked towards me, grabbed me by the scruff of my jacket and pulled me away from the feeding frenzy. There were growls coming from some of the girls and a few 'awwws'

'Don't worry! I'll be right back!' I called out before Crystal dragged me to the front room, were the main door and stairs were.

She turned around and gave me her best annoyed look possible. Her slim arms crossing on her chest.

'Gold! You are such an ecchi-baka! This is a time to celebrate Blue-senpai's birthday! Not scouting for skamps!' Crystal burst. Her face turning red. I just stood there, leaning on the staircase handle and smirking.

'You're jealous aren't you?' I joked but her reaction was weird. Her pupils dilated, she turned slightly stiff and her face got pink. I smirked some more.

'J-jealous? Hah! L-like I would b-be jealous of that!' stuttered Crys, staring at the ground. I heard giggling coming from behind me and saw Green-chan. My eyes popped out of their sockets. Her dress was amazingly short!

'And who is this sexy lady?' I asked, grinning. Green giggled some more, remembering how we first met. After I first said that I got a beating from Silver...

Green took a few steps and leaned forward, pointing above Crys and I. We both looked up and saw a bunch of leaves with a few berries hanging from the chandelier.

'Mistletoe guys! You know what you guys have to do right?' Green said in a sing-song voice. I felt my face get hot. I looked away and avoided Green's eyes.

'N-no...' I stuttered. Green had a huge grin on her face.

'You guys have to... kiss!' she giggled.

'Pesky girl.' Blue muttered. He came to the scene from the stairs. He walked to Green and lightly slapped her head.

'Oww... that hurts Blue-kun.' Pouted Green. She turned her attention back to a red-faced Crys and me with her sly grin.

'C'mon then! Get down to it! Just think that the quicker you do it, the quicker it gets out of the way!' encouraged Green. I could tell she was getting impatient with Crys and I. Why isn't Blue-senpai not doing anything? Grrr... he's on the her side!

'C'mon Gold.' Whispered Crys, her head raising slightly but still averting my gaze. 'Let's get this over and done with...'

My eyes widened. I took a step closer to her; she did the same until we met in the half way line. I looked down into her crystal-blue eyes. My face had a serious tone to it. Crystal's orbs where looking at anything but me.

'Crys...' I whispered. She looked at me and her cheeks flushed. I brought up a hand and it rested on her cheek. Her eyes closed at my touch. When she reopened them, I leaned in towards her face. She leaned in too. We both closed our eyes. Our lips touched. Her lips were warm and tender. I loved the taste of her. It lasted for a couple of seconds before we were broken apart by Green squealing. We took a huge step away from each other and looked and our senpai's. Green was rubbing her head from the slap Blue had given to her. But he too, was smirking. I turned around and started walking to the Kitchen.

**Green's P.O.V.**

Wow. I can't believe Gold-kun and Crystal-chan just kissed! I knew it was a great idea to put that there! But Blue-kun didn't have to hit my head when I accidentally let out a tiny, little squeal. I can feel it throbbing! I pressed my hand against it, hoping it would make it hurt less. Wrong! It started to hurt more! I went to the kitchen and found Blue sitting on the counter. He was putting his weight in his palms and leaning on them.

'What's up birthday boy?' I asked cheerfully, still pressing my bump. I went and leaned against the wall. He smirked that I had one hand on my head.

He got down, opened the freezer and took out some ice. He wrapped the ice in a small towel and pressed it against my bump. His body was pretty close to mine. He smelled like an Oran berry. His face was neutral. Blue then extended his arm and blocked any way of escape by pressing it against the wall. I felt my face flush. And is it just me? Or is it getting hot here?

'Just keep that there and it'll numb the pain.' Blue said before guiding my hand to the pack and walking to the disco/living room. I just stared, my knees felt weak.

I put the ice pack down and heard a loud crash.

I rushed over to where I heard the source of the noise and saw a guy unconscious on the floor with shattered glass next to him. Yellow went and picked up the boy.

'He's drunk...' she declared, scrunching her nose and gagging when the boy belched. My eyes widened. Drunk? I didn't put any alcoho- Gold! I clenched my teeth and scanned the crowd for the golden eyed boy. Oh Silver is gonna beat the living crap outta him! But I couldn't find him... damn! If he's drunk? How did he get the alcohol? My Punch!

'S'cuse me! Get out of my way!' I screamed as I shoved people out of my way to the kitchen. I ran to the punch bowl. I lifted the ladel and smelled it. There was definantly alcohol in this! Professor Oak will kill me if he finds out! Egh.

'Guys. No one tells anyone about this got it?' Blue yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement. If the teachers found out they had alcohol and were under aged, they would all get punishments for sure. 'Anyone too drunk can stay here for the night ok?'

The DJ restarted the songs and Red and Ruby carried the boy to Red's room. Hopefully things go around! The next song was a slow song and the dance floor was made way to couples. Everyone not dancing went to get food or moved away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Silvery grey eyes.

'Silver!' he was so handsome in his outfit! He wore black pants and jack with a white shirt under and a Silver tie. His red hair stood out from the shining lights. He smiled at me.

'Want to dance onee-chan?' he asked. I broke into a huge smile.

'Of course! C'mon!' we both walked to the dance floor and started dancing. But not like all the couples, we were dancing for fun! I would twirl him and vice versa. At the end of the song, I curtsied playfully and he bowed. Giggling, I went to the foyer** (the front where the stairs and main door is, is called a foyer I think...)** and sat down on the stairs to catch my breath. I heard footsteps and saw Blue approaching me. I smiled at him.

'Enjoying your party?' I asked while I wiped sweat dew from my forehead. He nodded and looked at the door. It was already past 2 in the morning and almost everyone had left but a lot of drunken baka's had occupied our rooms so they don't get caught. So we kinda have to share rooms...

Once we've ushered the last of the guests out. We all collapsed on the couches. I closed my eyes and rested my shoulder on the person next to me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that a lot of us were half asleep. Sapphire's head was resting on Ruby's lap, lying fully on the couch. Yellow was resting on Red's lap, fast asleep. Crystal and Gold's head's were resting against each other. Diamond and Platina's head's were also resting against each other but Diamond was snoring away and Platina was giggling tiredly. So I must be leaning on... I looked up and saw sandy brown hair spiked up and emerald green eyes staring down at me. I felt my cheeks go pink. I felt my eyes grow heavier so I let the temptation to close them give way. I felt myself get picked up, an arm holding my head and my legs. I was too lazy to care. Soon I felt the warmth of a bed and snuggled right in. I felt the other side of the bed get occupied as well. It should probably be Yellow or Sapphire. I'll talk to them in the morning... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hee hee! Hope you liked this chapter! I had a trouble coming up with an idea but here it is! :D please Review! It would mean a lot and thanks to an anonymous review from Colbat for the Mangaquest idea! I no good at smut and things like that so pardon me! :P if you want to the the dresses that some of them wore check out my profile.  
**

**hee hee... HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! _  
BYE!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYOOOOOO! Hope you liked the last chapter :D it was fun writing it! Tee hee! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Adventures/special! **

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

I felt the warmth of sunlight of my closed eyes. I opened them and blinked, helping them focus. The walls are red. Red? I sat up and took a clear view of my surroundings. The walls were red and so was the carpet. The bed I was in was orange. I felt some movement coming from the left of me and I saw raven hair coming from the pillow next to mine. I squeaked.

'Red?' I whispered. I covered my mouth, hoping this wasn't real. Red snorted when he heard his name but went right back to sleep. I'm still wearing my dress from last night. What time is it? I looked over at the counter and saw a little Bulbasaur alarm clock. I stifled a giggle and checked it. 11:32 AM it read. I climbed out of his bed and quietly as I could. I moved silently across the carpet and wooden floor and just as my hand turned the door knob, I heard Red move.

'Yellow? What time is it?' Red yawned. He covered his mouth with one hand and stretched with the other.

'Um... last I checked 11:32...' I blushed and stared at the wooden floor. Red was wearing a black under shirt and blue pyjama pants with little pictures of Poliwag's. His hair was still spiked but was messed up. I walked over and ruffled his hair. He laughed.

'Good morning. I hope you didn't mind sleeping here last night? Your room was taken.' Red asked, sheepishly smiling and rubbing his head. I grinned.

'No, it was ok. Good morning to you too. I just wanna eat now and get dressed.' Red's stomach grumbled when he heard the word "eat". He blushed and laughed. I giggled along before I exited the room.

I walked down the corridor and went in my room, poking my head in first to check if the coast was clear. Whoever stayed in my room last night is long gone. I went in and took a quick shower. The water was warm and felt like bliss on my body. Once I was done, I wrapped myself with a Pikachu towel. I opened my closet and chose an outfit. I chose my favourite outfit: my yellow dress and purple jeans and purple boots. I decided to also put on my straw hat. I clipped on my poke-belt and went down stairs.

Half of us were at the breakfast table. Of course Sapphire and Diamond were here, having an eating contest. Platina was here as well and so was Blue.

Sapphire was wearing her red dress and black shorts and red bandana. Diamond was wearing his favourite shirt: a white shirt and a black vest with a silver stripe in the middle. Platinum was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over and pink skirt. Blue-senpai was wearing his black loose shirt and purple jeans.

'Ah Blue! Happy birthday again!' I bowed to him and took a place beside Platinum. I poured myself some Charmander honey flakes and milk. I picked up the school newspaper: The Pokémon times. The front page showed a picture of a shadow and the title read: POKEMON ALERT! A DANGEROUS POKEMON HAS BEEN PROWLING AROUND THE CAMPUS! ONLY A SHADOW HAS BEEN SEEN! BEWARE! Cont to Pg2.

'Ish a real mishtewy on what dat po *gulp munch munch* kehmon ish' Sapphire said while chewing on her bagel. I giggled.

'What? And please swallow your food Sapphire-chan.'

Sapphire took a big gulp and shoved the rest of her food down.

'I said: It's a real mystery on what that Pokémon is.' Explained Sapphire as she reached for some pancakes shaped as a Togepi. Diamond reached for some toast and knocked over a glass of orange juice! Immediately, a maid came over with a cloth and wiped the mess up.

'Oh! I'm sorry.' Apologised Diamond sheepishly he reached down to help but the maid gently brought his hand away from the shards of glass.

'I'm sorry, but it's dangerous.' Replied the maid before cleaning the rest up and walking away. Soon, there was a scream from upstairs. All of us looked up then at each other.

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

'GOLD!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was still wearing my dress from last night but my boots were scattered across floor. I looked around and noticed that this wasn't my room... the walls were yellowy-gold in colour. Oh dear Arceus.

Gold was on the floor rubbing a sore head.

'Jeez, Crys. Don't have to scream. I just woke up.' Whined Gold. I felt my face grow hot. I ran out of his room, grabbing my shoes along the way and ran along the corridor until I saw my name engraved on a golden platter on my door. I opened it and saw that it was empty but the bed looked like it had been slept in. I placed my boots beside my closet and took a step in my shiny bathroom. I stripped myself of my sticky clothing and had a nice warm shower. Once I was done, I wiped myself down and chose a pink shirt and white jacket and black pants. I tied my hair in it's upwards position and went down stairs.

'Mornin' Crys!' cried out Sapphire, waving to me from the couch. She and Diamond were watching Taurina omega. Every once in a while, a few shouts of encouragement could be heard from the duo. Platinum was reading her book: the guide to Mt. Cornet. I picked up the newspaper and chewed on some toast.

'It's pretty scary how that there is a shadow Pokémon lurking around the school. 'Exclaimed Yellow from behind my paper. I nodded in agreement.

'I've never seen a Pokémon like this shadow.' I replied, sipping on some herbal tea.

'Hey everybody!' greeted Gold, sitting down and putting an arm over my shoulder, which I shrugged off. He smirked and reached for a bowl of Buneary choco puffs. I got up and took my plate of toast with me and went to Sapph and Dia. I sat down on one of the single couches and continued reading.

_Pg2_

_THE MYSTERIOUS SHADOW OF A POKEMON!  
WHAT STRANGE PHENOMENON IS HAPPENING IN THE WOODS OF OUR SCHOOL?_

_Many wild Pokémon have been found lying on the ground fidgeting but their eyes are closed, like they are asleep. Nurse Joy suspects that they are having nightmares. Professor Oak is still unable to come to a conclusion on this phenomenon. We, the newspaper staff, can only give our hope to the professor's to figure out why this is happening. If anyone could help us with any information or help wake up the poor Pokémon, please come to the Pokémon centre in Central town. For more pictures of our shadow, visit our website, – Reporter Lapis Lazuli._

'Tch. They don't even know what is happening... even Prof. Oak...' I mumbled to myself. How can Prof. Oak not even know what is happening? I need to help him collect more data. Standing up, I said my goodbye's and ran to the Professor's lab.

*bang*

'Professor!' I exclaimed as I banged the door open. He was asleep on his desk with drool coming out of his mouth. I felt my eyebrows twitch. 'PROFESSOR!' Professor Oak fell off his table in shock.

'Crystal... what do you want?' asked Prof. Oak, getting up from the floor. I sighed.

'I came to help you do research on the strange shadow Pokémon... thingy!' I said, reaching for a spare lab coat.

'Oh... thank you Crystal.'

**Platinum's P.O.V.**

Wow, Crystal-chan really rushed out of here. she was really determined to get to Oak-sama's lab. I picked up another copy of the newspaper. The picture of the shadow really intrigued me. It looks strangely familiar...

'Hey Platinum!' Yellow called out to me. I looked up from the paper and smiled.

'Yes? Yellow-senpai.'

'Want to visit the Pokémon center? I could help with the problem down there! Please join me!' Yellow asked, her eyes sparkling. I grinned. How can I saw no to my senpai!

'It would be such a pleasure to join you, Yellow-senpai!' I bowed. I looked up and saw that Yellow got up and started to make her way to the door. I ran after her.

She took her orange jacket out of the coatroom and buttoned it down. I reached for my pink one. Once we were both set, we made our way. Outside was freezing! The cold wind was biting on my nose. We ran to make our body temperature higher. I saw a shadow from the woods, it looked like it was running or chasing something... I stopped running to take a better look.

'Platinum!' Yellow called, waving me over. Huh? I ran after my senpai.

Once we reached the Pokémon Centre, the first thing we saw was that there were so many Pokémon sleeping! Nurse Joy took us to a room where there were lots of baby Pokémon having nightmares. Yellow kneeled by a Ralts and put her hand over its head. She closed her eyes. After a minute, she opened her eyes in shock and fell to the floor.

'There... there is a Pokémon in her nightmares, it seems to be chasing her... it was very scary!' squealed Yellow, putting her hands on her head as if she was trying to shake off the memory. I went outside as Yellow went to check the other infants.

I walked over to a wild Buizel. It gazed up at me sadly and stared at the Pokémon Centre.

'Oh. Is your brother in there?' I asked, crouching down.

'Bui! Buizel!' it replied to me, in a sad tone. Feeling pity, I picked him up and tickled his belly. He cheered up a bit. He jumped down from my arms and pointed to the woods, as if to say 'follow me!'

The Buizel started running; I could barely keep up with its speed. After some time of ducking branches we reached a garden. It was an adorable little hidden Pokémon garden! I went over to an open balcony and you could see the main school building!

'Wow!' I breathed. The sight is amazing! Below me was the ocean and Lumineon and Finneon were swimming underneath the balcony I was standing on. Azumarill, marill and azurill's were playing on a Poke-see-saw. A chimachar that looked like Pearls old Chimchar slid down a spiral slide. I continued walking, taking in the sights when a wild burmy jumped down from the vines in the trees.

'Ah!' I screamed, jumping backwards. The wind blew my hat off my head. 'No! Hat come back!' I ran after my hat but tripped on a root. I just saw it go in the direction of the ocean. I got back up and saw that my hat was on the floor, being knocked against the balcony railing.

'What? I was sure it was in the air...' I mumbled. I shrugged. Must've been my imagination... I picked up my hat and placed it back on my head as I walked over to the marble fountain. The fountain showed three statues of Pokémon, with water coming out of their mouths. The one on the right stood up on two legs and had a rather bulky body. Its tail curving upwards and its head had a long neck, it said: the ruler of Space and on the left had a diamond shape head and had a jewel on its chest. It was on all fours, with its hind legs back and its front legs in the air, its back had spikes and it read: the ruler of Time. I walked around and saw another Pokémon. It looked very strange. It didn't have any legs or arms in general. But it did have tentacle-type things on its back and spikes sticking out from its sides. Like the other two Pokémon, its face was very harsh looking, it read: the ruler of the Distoration world.

'Distoration world? Never heard of that... I'll have to ask father about it when I get back home.' My voice trailed. I touched the cold statue of the Distoration world ruler. I sat down on the edge of the fountain. I saw a leaf next to me. 'I wonder... it has been a long time...' I picked up the leaf and brought it to my mouth, creating music. Suddenly all the Pokémon around stopped playing and gathered in front of me, eyes closed like in a trance and swayed. Once I finished playing the tune, all the Pokémon cheered. A little Pichu jumped on my lap and clapped his paws.

'Hee hee. That song is called Oracion. My mother taught it to me when I was a little girl.' I cooed. After a while, the sun started to set. I walked over to the Buizel that guided me here.

'Can you take me back please, I need to go home.' I asked gently. He nodded his head and started walking towards the woods.

'Good bye!' I waved to my new friends.

'Pi! Pichu!'

'Cherim!'

'Azumarill!'

'Mari!'

'Chimchar!'

'glup glup'

I giggled, and ran after the Buizel. Once we reached the edge of the woods, he pointed straight ahead to where the Pokémon Centre is and ran away. I followed the path to the Houses and looked for mine. Once I spotted it, I ran inside and took off my jacket.

'Hello everyone.' I greeted as I walked into the living room. Yellow looked at me. She looked angry and worried.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!' shouted Yellow. I was shocked. Usually Senpai wouldn't shout. Red walked over to her and tried to sooth her, which worked.

'Yeah, Platina. Where were you? We thought that Shadow Pokémon got you and you were asleep in the woods or something.' Green said in a worried tone.

I sighed. 'I just... went for a walk.' I replied as nonchalantly as I could.

'Are you sure?' whispered Diamond, his face was sad, like he knew I was lying. I struggled with myself. I took another deep breath and smiled.

'Yes Dia.'

**HEE HEE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! For those who have watched/read The Rise of Darkrai, you might know the garden and Darkrai's ability. And about Oracion... you should really look it up! Its so calming! So please Rate and Review! It would mean a lot to me! You can also give in suggestion's on what you want to happen... I will try to make it work :P**

**BYE!~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**YOOO! I watched the last episode of K (project) and cried my Friggen eyes out! Mikoto! Yashiro! Ugh! I started chanting No blood no bone no ash and my mom stared at me like I was crazy... :P **

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

'Are you sure?' I whispered, my eyes were focused on hers and I saw that she briefly looked at the ceiling before replying.

'Yes Dia.' she smiled sweetly at me, it was the same smile that made my knees weak. I still didn't believe her answer but decided to drop it. I returned my attention to the TV, where a new episode of Taurina Omega was showing.

**- At 10 PM-**

'Good night guys. I'm off to bed' declared Green-chan getting off the couch and leaving the room. Now there was only Platina and I in the living room. I mustered up enough courage to ask, 'Where did you really go Platz?'

I looked at her with wide, puppy dog eyes. She giggled at my eyes and I started blushing. She looked at me and sighed.

'Ok... fine. But promise never to tell another living person!' she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. I nodded and leaned closer to her. She told me how the Buizel led her to a secret garden. How it's a little piece of heaven and the water fountain.

'Distoration world? Ruler's of Time and Space?' I asked when Platina mentioned what it had said on the plaque. She nodded.

'I also have no clue on what it means. I'm meant to ask Daddy about it when he visits.' She mumbled. Huh. That garden sounds so cool!

'Hey, Platinum!' she looked at me.

'Yeah?'

'Can you take me to the garden please! It sounds fantastic!' I asked with enthusiasm in my voice. She smiled widely and nodded her head in agreement to my idea.

I grinned.

**-The next morning-**

I woke up to the sounds of Starly chirping. I rubbed my eyes while my tummy grumbled and threw the blankets off me and rushed to the bathroom where I took a warm shower. I wore my white shirt and black vest and dark blue jeans. I just left my room when I remembered.

'Oh Kygore! My hat! Eep!' I ran back to my room and ran to my desk where my red hat lay. I plopped it on my head and ran down the stairs. I stood at the entrance to the dining room, panting. I sat down next to Red-san and grabbed some French toast. Platina wasn't down yet...

'Woah... Diamond you in a rush?' joked Red. I turned to him and cocked my head to the side. Red grinned and went back to eating. Sapphire came in and looked at me. We both looked at the food and started piling up our plates.

'Ugh, Guys.' Complained Crystal-chan, sighing from behind her newspaper. I grinned at her, or at least tried to. I swallowed the last of my French toast and went for the muffins. Yellow-chan came in at sat on the other side of Red, blushing. It's kinda obvious that she likes him. Even I've figured it out!

Soon everybody came in and sat down. It has been a while since we all ate to together... it felt nice. I stopped eating and stared around the table. Ruby was lecturing Sapphire on how she was eating. Crystal was reading the newspaper and Gold kept trying to put an arm around her. Yellow and Red were talking and Blue was staying silent. Green was chatting with Platina. I smiled. These guys are my second family. Platinum got up and signalled that it was time for us to leave.

'See ya guys!' I cheered as I hoped out of my chair and chased Platz. We both grabbed our coats and went out into the bitter cold. We went along the path that led to Central town. Once we reached the outskirts of the town, Platinum ran into the woods. I started to run too but I wasn't as fast as her. Soon I saw her stop and a clearing. I ran and fell to the ground flat on my face. I shook the snow off and saw the garden.

'Wow! Look at this place!' I exclaimed, my eyes widening. I saw a little pond with Finneon and the little Pokémon were playing on the slides and see-saw! Platinum ushered for me to follow her. She led me to the strange Pokémon fountain. I stared in awe. I touched the stature with the diamond like head and jewel in its chest. It looked so... disturbed. I read the plaque below it.

'Ruler of time... huh?' I whispered, touching the golden plaque. It was cold. Platinum went to a tree and plucked a leaf, which was hard to find. She went and sat down on a nearby bench and blew into it, creating a beautiful tune. I sat down in front of her and soon all the other Pokémon around that were playing came and joined me. An Azurill sat down on my lap and snuggled in. I stroked its soft blue fur. Soon, i felt like i could do anything in the world! this feeling was exciting!

'That song is called Taracion. It boosts your confidence but also is a beautiful song.' Platina said.

'Kir. Kirlia!' a Kirlia cried out before another sound engulfed its cries. All the Pidgey and Starly flew away, cooing for the others to go. The Azumarill stood in front of its infants, protecting them from the danger. The Lumineon swam under the marble bridge. Platina and I stood up and got our Pokémon at the ready. I called out for Wig.

'Torterra!' It cried out when released from its ball.

'Empoleon! Come out!' Platinum said, throwing her Pokeball in the air. Her Empoleon came out and stood next to Wig. A Luxray pooped out of the trees and blasted whatever it was battling with hyperbeam. Soon it got engulfed by a purple ball and it fell to the ground, twitching. Platinum ran ahead to where the Luxray was attacking.

'Platinum! No!' I yelled as I ran and grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at me. 'I'm meant to protect you. Remember?' her face turned worried and looked at the clump of trees. She yanked her arm free and continued running.

'Either join me or leave me! Dia!' she called. Ugh. What choice do I have? I ran after her.

She stopped when we reached a huge tree in the middle of another clearing. There was a Pokémon I have never seen in my entire life! It was like a shadow itself! It had arms that trailed like a shadow and its white head looked so... wow! Its chest had a red ring. It's one bright blue eye closing with fatigue. It collapsed on the tree. Platinum ran towards it. I tried to grab her but I just missed her arm.

'Are you hurt?' she asked, kneeling down by the Pokémon. It opened its eye and I ran over to them.

'Platinum!' I whined tugging on her jacket. She shooed me off. 'C'mon! Before we get in trouble!'

'Diamond Inuzuka!' Platinum snapped at me. I was shocked, Missy never raises her voice. 'I am trying to help a hurt Pokémon! Help me!'

I looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed. Platina-chan turned back to the Pokémon.

'Hi. My name is Platinum Berlitz! What's your name?' smiled Platz. The Pokémon's blue eye opened and stared at her.

'Darkrai' the Pokémon replied with a deep voice. I can't believe it! This Pokémon can actually talk! Whoa! Platinum seemed unfazed by this and kept smiling.

'Well Darkrai, are you the one that's been attacking the wild Pokémon?' asked Platz. Darkrai nodded its shadow head slowly before sinking into the ground. We both widened our eyes. Darkrai vanished! I looked at the ground where it had disappeared to and saw a shadow of him. Platinum got up and started walking back to the garden. I looked at her then at Darkrai.

'Well! You coming Dia!' shouted Platinum turning her head and smiling at me. I grinned and ran to catch up with her. She sat down and started to play another tune. This time I felt peace all over me. It made me think that there was nothing bad. I sat next to her and watched in awe. Soon enough all the Pokémon came back and sat down to Platina's tune. We were sitting under a now bare tree but I could see the shadow of that Pokémon Darkrai swaying among the other shadows. I smiled. Platina can make any feel special.

**Silver's P.O.V.**

Man this cold is annoying. Even wearing my jacket it's still cold. Sneasel was helping me walk over the slippery bridge. I am currently on my way too Nee-chans house. The other house is too boring. Sure Pearl and Emerald is there but everyone else is total strangers. Plus I have to keep an eye on Gold... if he slap's Nee-chans ass again I'll...

'Silver-kun! Please help!' cried out a girl. She looked familiar. I think she is from one of my classes. She waved over to me and kept begging me to help her. So I walked over. The girl had red hair like mine but it fell to her lower back. She wore a blue coat and some red jeans. She pointed to the frozen river and I saw a tiny Poliwag, trying to climb out of the river.

'Sneasel, go help and bring that Poliwag out.' I ordered. Sneasel nodded and jumped down. It took a while before the Poliwag agreed to be picked up by my Sneasel. Once it was handed back to its owner it looked so happy.

'Oh! Thank you Silver-kun! How can I ever repay you?' asked the girl, hugging her Pokémon tightly. I shrugged and looked on the path. Now there was an awkward silence.

'Well...' the girl said, breaking the silence. 'Thanks. Byee!' the girl ran over and hugged me. I felt my cheeks blush. Then she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek! She started running away but I saw her look back with a shy grin on her face. Her face, like mine, was bright red. I stood there for a couple of minutes, stuttering. I touched the spot she kissed me and blushed even more. What was her name? I remember in class she would always sit behind me...

'Lapis Lazuli! Right!' I recalled. She always wanted my help. Me, Silver Rocket. Huh.

I continued walking to Nee-chans house. Once I reached it, I knocked twice and a butler opened and offered to take my jacket. I took it off and the Butler put it in the coat room. I walked over to the living room expecting to see Green there but instead I saw Blue. He was sitting and reading a book. I looked at him then at everything else. I coughed to get his attention. He looked up then pointed up stairs. I nodded and left. We never really talked that much. But all Nee-san talks about is him. Either the funniest thing or the meanest thing. I never thought about if it meant anything or not. I'll have to ask her.

I went up four flights of stairs and walked along the corridor. I let my heads wander on the door as I moved. I knocked on Greens door and I heard a faint 'Come in!' I turned the golden knob and saw Green sitting by a mirror combing her hazel brown locks.

'Silver! Hey!' Green said when she saw my reflection in the mirror. She turned around and saw my expression and her face softened. 'What wrong?'

Should I tell her or not? I took a breath and told Green that I helped Lapis Lazuli and her "gift" in return. When I looked at her, her grin was so wide I was sure it met her ears.

'OMIGOSHSILVERYOUHAVEAGIRLFRI END!' Green squealed and ran over to hug me. I grimaced at how tight she was hugging me.

I pushed her off me and stared at her.

'No I don't.' I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. Nee-chan grinned and sat on her jade coloured bed. She doesn't believe me.

'What about you and Blue-san?' I asked. I saw for a brief second that her cheeks were glowing pink.

'W-what are you talking about?' she stuttered, avoiding eye contact with me. I knew I had her right where I want her.

'Oh really? Anytime we talk, somehow it always gets redirected to him.' I said, grinning slyly. Her face got redder. 'well, it might just be because he is SO interesting. Huh Nee-chan?'I joked. She made a bad attempt to laugh but ended up smiling like a baka or something. Eh. No point staying here now.

'I have to go now... bye Green-chan!' I said before leaving her room. As I stepped out I saw Blue come up the stairs. He better make Nee-san happy or else.

**Hehehehehe... sorry if it seems kinda rushed towards the end... its just I had NO idea how to finish it... oh, and you know Naruto right? I had ABSOLUTELY NO FRIGGEN IDEA that Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were related! I always thought they were teammates! My mind is blown! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D 2013 BABY! YOU BETTER BE AWESOME! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyoooo! :D hows it going? I really have writers block... my mind is so blank ughhhhhh == hope you like my stories! :D here it is... sorry if it sux. And I don't really take bad reviews well... so let me down gently please... I'm serious. I have very little idea for this so sorry if it is bad...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

**Platinum's P.O.V.**

I need to get out of here! I need to see Darkrai. And to lure Crystal-chan of Darkrai's case. She would spend every day in the lab figuring out what Pokémon could cause all the nightmares! I'm sure it's not his fault! It's like a defence way? I just need to get to him! I crept away from the group and ran quietly to the foyer. I opened the coat room as quietly as I could and ran outside. I took the same path I always did when finding the Garden. I ran through prickly thorns and branches.

'Empoleon! Use cut!' I ordered. It would be much easier to run with less twigs poking me! I saw a sliver of light. I closed my eyes and ran through.

'Em-poleaon!' Empoleon cried. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful view of the sea. I sighed. This view was always so breath taking! Little shinx's were running around playing tag with the azurill's. I saw under a bare tree a figure of a Pokémon.

'DARKRAI!' I cried out running over to the tree. His figure came out of the ground and I ran and hugged him, knocking him to the ground. He chuckled and I grinned. I looked up at him, my hat flopping to the ground.

'Darkrai?'

'Yes?'

'Why do you make Pokémon have nightmares? I mean... what's the point of it?' I asked. His one blue eye stared down at me and he started to sink back into the ground.

'Wait! Don't go!' but he had already gone. It's so annoying when he does that!

'Platinum!' a voice cried out. I turned around and saw Diamond staring at me in shock. I stood up and brushed the snow from my jacket. I couldn't bear to look at his face.

'Wadya doing with Darkrai again?' his voice cracking. I looked up and saw his worried face.

'Dia...'

'You could get in trouble! The last thing you need is Crystal finding out!' Dia shouted.

I sighed. I walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

'Please do not tell anyone! Darkrai isn't that bad!' I pleaded. I need him on my side! If not... I'm going to be in serious trouble with Gramps and daddy. His eyes were filled with tears as he tore his hands from mine.

'NO!' Dia screamed stomping his foot on the ground like an immature child.

'Why not! Darkrai isn't that bad once you get to know him!'

'He made innocent have terrible nightmares! Including WIG!' Diamond screamed, now wiping his tears and snot on his sleeve.

I stopped trying to get Diamond and stared at him with wide eyes. Tears were now flowing steadily from Diamonds eyes. He fell to the floor, putting his hands to his eyes trying to stop the tears. I just stood there. How would Wig get Darkrai's nightmares?

'Dia?'

'Hmmm'

'Did you come here on your own?'

He looked up and nodded slowly. I sighed.

'You have to come with me. He is much calmer with me! You know that!'

'What makes you so special?' Dia snapped. He stood up and started walking towards the woods. He glanced back and shot me an angered look before jogging. I walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

'Ugh...' I slid down the tree until I bumped my butt on the hard ground. He's kinda right... why am I so special?

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

I am currently in Principle Oaks lab, helping find out on what could be terrorizing the Pokémon. But as much research I did, there was nothing! Zip! Nada! Zilch! Nothing!

'Grrrr!' I grabbed my hair and pulled it. This was so frustrating!

'Professor?' I asked, turning around to look at the grey haired man.

'Yes?' he answered, not moving.

'How are we supposed to find out who this Pokémon is if we have no clue on what it does or how it looks like?!'

'We have a picture of its shadow. Use that for the search.' Prof. Oak suggested. I rummaged through the report files of wild Pokémon and owned Pokémon that have nightmares and found the picture. It was such an unusual shape for a Pokémon... I scanned it to the computer and I got an E-mail from Bridgette.

_Re: what Pokémon is this?!_

_Dear Crystal,_

_I've heard of this kind of Pokémon before! Well, I've seen him/it in person! It's a Legendary Pokémon! Its name is still unknown but I have an actual picture of it. Here is the link:_

_Bridgette._

_P.S. good luck!_

I clicked on the link she had sent me and I had a full scale picture of a Pokémon. I put its shadow to the side to compare and it was a perfect match!

'Professor! We have a picture of it!' I squealed, trying VERY hard to not jump up and down. I felt so giddy! Part 1 has been completed!.

Professor Oak turned around and stared at my computer screen wide eyed.

'Crystal! Oh my dear Crystal! You've found it!' he cried jumping up and down. We both laughed.

'Daisy! We found the Pokémon terrorizing the Pokémon!'

'What?!' a muffled voice came from up stairs said. Soon there was pitter-patter of Daisy running down the stairs, she grabbed the handle bars and stared at us.

'We found it! Or should I say Crystal has!'

Daisy's mouth hung open and she rushed to me and gave me a bear hug.

'Crystal! Oh wow! You've made a huge break through!'

As Daisy and I were celebrating, Professor Oak took a proper look at the picture and his face hardened.

'Jii-san? What's wrong?' Daisy asked, moving away from me. My smile faltered.

Professor looked back at us with solemn eyes.

'This... Pokémon... lives here? In the school woods?'

'Y-yes... Why?'

'This Pokémon is called Darkrai... he hasn't been seen for many centuries now. I remember when my Jii-san told me a story. It goes like this: Once upon a time, a girl had stumbled across a Pokémon unknown. One day she went on a walk and saw many Pokémon lying on the ground, shivering and groaning. She walked further down the path and saw the same Pokémon as the day before. The girl had an amazing talent in the art of leaf whistling. She sang a tune and the Pokémon got healed and opened up his heart to her. Now, this girl was only 12-13 years old. After an incident that was caused, the girl and the Pokémon had disappeared.'

'Jii-san... what incident?'

Professor Oak sighed and wiped his forehead.

'I'm not entirely sure. My grandfather never told me. The Pokémon was Darkrai and the little girl's name was Rin Berlitz. Platinum's ancestor.'

I felt my eyes widen. Platinum! She must know where this nightmare Pokémon is! I looked back at the professor and saw staring out of the window. Daisy approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'Jii-san? What was the incident that caused her to disappear?' Daisy asked carefully, her eyes full of concern. Professor Oak sighed. I frowned. I went to the professor and looked at his face. It was worried.

'Professor?'

'The time frame of her disappearance was the same as the time of the great legendary war of the Creation trio of the Sinnoh region, the battle of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. As you know Sinnoh is the only region with 19 legendary Pokémon in its arsenal. Darkrai is one of the Lunar duo along with Cresselia. It had tried to stop the battle from making anymore destruction to the one place he loved, the secret Pokémon garden. Rin was riding along with Darkrai. The nightmare Pokémon shot out a giant shadow ball engulfing the trio, itself and Rin. There was a flash of light then the trio went back to their respected dimensions and Darkrai and Rin were never seen again. And recently, the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, has found a slab in a cave in Celestic town which I have decoded. ' Huffed the professor, avoiding contact with me or Daisy.

He got up and walked over to some cupboards and opened one. He took out a stone with strange writing on it.

'Ah! That's the unown alphabet! Isn't it?' Daisy said. The professor nodded.

'It says: _The legend that had occurred will happen once again. The legendary disaster cycle will be repeated. The next will be sacrificed as the last. The names of the past sacrificed people and the current are shown:_

_ Mio  
Yui  
Nagi  
Rin  
Platinum_' the professor read, his face hardened but eyes soft with tears.

I took a step back, carefully took off my lab coat, walked to the door and ran for my life! I must get to her before she meets this Darkrai Pokémon! I ran as fast as I could through the streets. I felt the cool wind on the back before I hit something, or rather someone. I fell on top of it and my eyes fluttered open. I didn't even notice I had them closed! I tried to look at the person I fell on but his face was covered.

'Oh Moltres! I am so sorry!' I quickly apologised, struggling to get up. The person easily got up and stretched out a hand which I gladly received.

I got up and wiped off dirt from my leggings and skirt.

'I am so sorry!' I said, looking down. I looked up a familiar smirk and gold goggles.

'Tis always a pleasure to help little damsels in distress.' Smirked the goggled boy. I rolled my eyes and continued fast walking.

'Whatever Gold.' I shouted waving my hand behind me. A image of an explosion and Platinum's face appeared in my mind and reminded me why I was running.

'Hey! Crys where you going?!' yelled Gold with a disappointed frown etched on his face.

'Somewhere!' I shouted while running away, leaving a confused Gold behind me.

**-Some time later-**

I huffed up to our door steps of the house, tired from all the running I just did. Swung the door open and ran franticly to the living room where Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald and Pearl were watching Taurina Omega.

'Have any of you guys seen Platina-chan?! It's very important!' I saw all three faces look at me. Each was different. Sapphire's once was worried and concerned. Pearl's was concerned yes but also annoyed I had interrupted him. Emerald was still staring at the screen, not hearing me. Diamond's... well Diamond's was the most unexpected coming from his kind of character. He looked like he didn't care at all. His eyes and expression were stone hard but I saw a faint glimmer of concern.

'Nope. Haven't seen her. why?' Diamond said in monotone. I squinted my eyes and turned around as I heard the door open.

'PLATI- oh its only you Gold.'

'Nice to see you care about me Crys.' teased Gold.

**Yeah! Hope you liked it? And the stuff on 'legendary disaster' is going to be loosely based on the thing in Hoenn with Kygore and Groudon and I'll try not to copy the fight scene in the anime Darkrai rises... hee hee :P sorry I haven't updated in a while... I had to do school!**

**BYE! ~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yoooooo! :D hope you liked the last chapter... totally random right?! :/ hehehehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon... if I did, the anime would NEVER have existed!**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

Gold is so annoying. I stared at his smirking face and rolled my eyes. He walked up and placed an arm over my shoulders and leaned into my face. I felt my cheeks burn with heat and stared at his yellow orbs. His face in a permanent sly grin. I stiffened then remembered that Sapph, Pearl, Dia and Rald were watching us. I shoved Gold off and left to the foyer. I heard the door open and a white and pink hat appear.

'PLATINA!' I cried out, waving my arms around frantically. She caught my eye and broke into a sweet, innocent smile. A little too innocent if you ask me.

'Crystal-chan!'

'Where have you been?'

Platina looked startled for a second then regained her posture. She smiled sweetly again and looked directly past me, her smile faltering slightly. I whipped my head around just in time to see five heads disappear from the wall. I shook my head and focused back to Platz.

'I just when out for a walk, senpai. Why?' Platina asked cautiously, squinting her silvery eyes. I looked at the ceiling then back at her. I bit my upper lip.

'No reason.'

**Blue's P.O.V.**

'Blue-kun!' a fangirl screeched, stretching her arms out to hug me. I ducked under them and continued walking. I could feel her pouting as she ran after me.

'Awww. Don't be like that Blue-kun!' the fangirl said while batting her ridiculously fake and long eyelashes. I looked at her face with my usual scowl and walked away. I took off my leather brown jacket and swung it over my shoulder. My Ninetales was strolling beside me and purred in delight as I scratched his neck. I grinned a rare grin and continued walking.

'So you do have a sensitive side to you? Dontcha?' a sly voice said. I turned my head towards the sound and saw a certain pesky girl. Her brown locks rested against her shoulders. She was leaning against a frozen tree and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. Green started walking to me. A cool breeze fluttered against her locks. I just stayed silent as she crouched down to pet my Ninetales. He wagged all nine of his tales when she started tickling him under his neck.

'Hn.' I replied and turned around.

'Blue-kun! Yoo hoo!' Azurite called out, waving at me. She was leaning against the railing of the marble bridge that leads to Central town. I walked past her without acknowledging her presence, which pissed her off.

'Blue!' she shouted harshly. I sighed and turned around with a bored expression. She smiled sweetly and walked up to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and made this weird face. Her face had an overdose of makeup and looked like a clown.

'Wadya want?'

Azurite stared tracing my shirt with her fingers but kept a weird smile. I grabbed her wrist when it started to actually touch my flesh. She looked up at me and pouted.

'Aww. Don't be like that Blue-san.' I gave her a steel glare and threw her wrist back at her. I turned around and shot her a glare over my shoulder before walking.

'Don't you think you're forgetting something?' sneered Azurite. I heard a soft whimper. Ninetales! I looked at her. There was panic in my eyes and she could feel it.

'Now now. don't want anything bad happen to your-'

Water drenched Azurite and Ninetales. Azurite was knocked off her feet and let go of Ninetales. She fell to the ground and a Blastoise stood a couple of metres away, one of its canons dripping with water. I scanned around for its owner when I felt two cold hands cover my eyes.

'Green.'

I heard a silent giggle and the hands were taken off my eyes. I stared at the blue eyed girl and rolled my emerald ones. She looked up at me and grinned.

'C'mon! That was good! You got ta give me that!'

I leaned close to her face with my plain expression and immediately her face turned red. I smirked and returned Ninetales before anymore damage could be done to him. I heard Green's footsteps echo behind me. I heard them quicken then it was quiet before I felt a weight on my shoulders and two slim legs slide across my waist. I felt Green giggle as I struggled to stay upright and standing. I grabbed her thighs and shifted her upward so I could balance her. I grimaced. Man, this is hard. I started shuffling and when I got used to her weight, walked slowly. Green put her arms around my neck like a little kid and rested her head on my shoulder. I smirked. Then I felt my foot get caught under a stray root. My eyes widened and I freed my arms from Green to help break my fall. Green let go of my neck and her eyes fluttered open. I turned around and caught the pesky girl in my arms and fell on my back. Green's head was on my chest and my arms were around her waist. She looked up and stared into my eyes, her mouth was slightly ajar. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and saw hers was already the colour of a Razz berry. It was as if time had slowed down slightly because we stayed like this for quite some time before Green quickly sat up and rubbed her head.

'So... Um. See ya around?' she muttered before standing up, dusting off any dirt and ran to the woods. I just sat there, staring at the patch of trees that Green had disappeared behind. I stood up and saw a silver bracelet. It looked awfully familiar.

**-Flashback-**

A four year old blue was training with Pidgey when girl with hazel brown hair flounced into the backyard with pink ribbons in her hair.

'Blueee! Hey!' she squealed, waving her arms up and down. Blue sighed and ignored her.

'Hey! Blue! Today is a special day! Wanna know why?!'

'No.'

'It's my birthday!' the girl said while jumping on her Jigglypuff. Blue had a mini-heart attack. He had totally forgotten! Now she was going to bug him all day! He looked at her and forced a smile.

'I know.'

'So where's my present?'

Blue felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. Then he remembered that he had gotten a charm bracelet from his cheap uncle.

'Um... I'll get it. Just wait here.' Blue said before rushing inside. He threw open his bedroom and went for a pile of unseen and unused things and began throwing everything away. He found the box with the charms and rushed downstairs, where the girl stood patiently admiring roses. When she heard him comeback she broke into a big grin.

'Oooh! What is it?' Blue handed over the box and the girl squealed in delight. 'Charm bracelet! I love it! Thanks Blue!' she went over and gave a quick peck on his cheek before running away. Blue touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed and blushed.

**-End flashback-**

I smirked and touched the spot where that girl had kissed me. Even now I can't remember her name or face. She just vanished... I picked up the silver bracelet and saw the charms: a squirtle and charmander. This is the same as the bracelet I gave her. I'll ask Green about it later and pocketed the bracelet.

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Well this is fun. Crys, Yellow, Platina and I in my room hanging out and we were trying out all the dresses I never wear. Right now, Crys is wearing a shiny golden dress with tiny gold sequins. She looks like she loves it.

'You can have it you know.' Crys looked at me and gawped at me.

'Really?' she gasped. She started twirling around. I leaned back on my bed post and nodded while smiling my toothy grin.

'It looks so expensive! How did you buy this and why?' Crystal asked, not taking her eyes off the mirror. I bit my lower lip and looked out the window.

'Uh...'

'I made it.' All four of us looked at the direction of the noise and saw Ruby leaning against the door post with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at me before walking towards and taking some fabric in his hands. 'It took me a whole week.'

I down at the bed and tucked in my feet under my chin, feeling guilty.

'Sapph, I'm not mad, it's ok for you to have it Crys.'

'You sure Ruby?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok. Now leave!' I jerked my head up and saw Platina and Yellow pushing Ruby out the door then locking it. Yellow rushed to the conjoined bathroom and locked that door too so we wouldn't get interrupted. Crys walked over to my computer and started typing. I got off my bed and looked to see what she was typing when this song started blaring on my mini speakers.

_You're a troublemaker, you're a troublemaker._

'What song is this Crys?' I asked with a confused look. Platina grabbed a pencil and started using it as a microphone.

_You aint nothing but a troublemaker girl._

'Troublemaker! Wadya think? This song is really good!' Yellow cried out after grabbing my hairbrush and using that as a microphone. I shook my head. This is so weird. Platina is jumping on my head and swishing her head around.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down, the way you bite your lip, got my head spinnin around, after a drink or two I was putty in your hands, I don't know if I had the strength to stand. Oh oh._

Oh greaaat. Oh man! Now they are singing! Not that I can blame them. I could feel my foot tapping along to the rhythm. Soon enough my head was bobbing.

_Trouble, troublemaker yeah that's your middle name. Whoa. I know you're no good but you stuck in my brain. And I wanna know, why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh._

Soon I was joining Crys on the 'microphone' and swishing my head around. I started giggling. This was fun. Yellow jumped and landed on my bed on her back, she looked like she was dizzy. This is fun.

**:P so not Sapphie at that last part but yeah! Hee hee! And the song Troublemaker by Olly Murs is REALLY GOOD! I love that song! It made it to my favourite list of songs on my profile! I absolutely love it! You gotta listen to it! Oh and you can make any requests that you want! :D just review and I might be able to do it! :D please. Please Review and Request!**

**BYE!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**YEAH! XD hope ya'll liked the last chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did it would be a freaking anime!**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

'Have you found out where she goes?' Prof Oak asked me as I stepped into the lab. I sighed and shook my head.

'Nope. She just vanishes when she gets to the woods. It's impossible to catch her. She might not even have met this Darkrai Pokémon!

'Well... we don't that now do we.' Daisy shouted from upstairs. There was a lot of rummaging then a loud clang.

'You ok Daze?' I called out while staring at the top staircase. Daisy said a muffled yes and came down. She handed me a very old looking device. I turned it over and it had this tracker-look. I looked up and saw Daisy looking very proud.

'What in the name of Latias is this Daze?' I asked while raising an eyebrow. She grinned.

'This is a VERY old fashioned Pokémon tracker! Put in the description and you can find any Pokémon! Even Legendaries! Isn't that so cool!'

'Yeah, but Daze. How old is this thing?'

She looked at her feet then at Prof Oak and to my surprise, he was blushing.

'I made it when I was inventing the Pokedex. It was the prototype for searching where the Pokémon usually live in an area but it can track Pokémon on the go and legendaries. Something I couldn't do with the Pokedex now.' Professor explained. I must've had a look on my face because he chuckled and looked away. I looked at the device and punched in the ability of Darkrai and labelled him as 'Legendary'. I pressed the searched button and it showed a location in the woods.

'Hey! It found Darkrai! Wow! Thanks Daze and Prof! I have to go! Platinum left this morning but wouldn't say where she was going!' I shouted and sprinted out of the lab, tracker in my hands. Soon I arrived at the edge of the woods. I took a deep breath and ran in.

After what seems to be an eternity of running, i saw a light and ran through. I entered in a small garden. It was very kawaii! There were little stepping stones on a river and a small poke-swing. I walked through small bushes and saw shinx's and even a happiny! I walked over then saw a huge tree and Platina-chan. I quickly ran and hid behind a bush. I looked through the leaves and saw her talking to a Pokémon. It looked exactly like the picture Lanette and Bridgette sent us! I looked at the scanner and the arrow was pointing straight at it. I turned around and covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. I ran away from the woods as fast my legs would carry me and ran back to the house.

**Silver's P.O.V.**

All Nee-chan talks about is Blue. Right now we are sitting in a cafe in Central town and she is blabbering away about one of the most popular guys here. Not that I care but is she starting to like him? Before it would be guys in general but now she is just talking about him...

'So anyway... Blue caught me and I left.'

'That's very interesting.' I could see out of the corner of my eye that she pouted. I sighed and put down my book.

'You're not even listening to me!' complained Green. I sipped on my hot chocolate, the taste burning the back of my throat. When I put down my mug, Nee-chan stifled a giggle behind her hand. I raised an eyebrow and went back to my book. That's when I noticed my reflection in the shiny tissue box: I had a chocolate moustache! I gingerly wiped my lip and huffed. Green started to laugh out loud.

'Hello Rocket-sama and Haruno-hime. What shall I get for you masters?' a waitress asked as she took out a notepad and pen. I looked up and saw what looked like red messy hair tied up in a bun. She wore a dainty maid outfit that looked rather good on her.

'Sure. Can we have the food menu please.' Green said while smiling sweetly. The waitress bowed and went to get our menus when she slipped on some water.

'Ah!' she cried out. I jumped out of my chair and caught her, cushioning her fall. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her palm and looked at me. I recognised those blue eyes.

'Lapis Lazuli? That you?' I asked. She quickly got up and dusted her skirt. She looked back at me with a sweet smile and put out a hand.

'I'm sorry master. Here, let me help you up.' I gave a confused look and accepted the gesture. After I sat back down on my chair, she bowed again and went to get our menu's.

'THAT'S Lapis Lazuli? You have a good choice Ototo-kun. She is very pretty.' I looked at Green after she made that comment and felt heat creep up my neck. I hid my face behind my book and pretended to read. I smiled. When Lapis Lazuli returned with our menus, I ordered an apple pie and Nee-chan ordered cheesecake.

'Cheesecake? Aren't you on a diet Green?' I smirked as she chowed down the creamy cake. She nodded but kept on stuffing her face. I took a bite of my apple pie. I felt as if someone was watching me and turned my head to the right and saw red hair disappear behind a curtain.

'You done ototo?' I stared at Green in disbelief. She ate a whole slice of cheese cake in the time span of a minute! I widened my eyes.

'N-no! We can have it as a take away though.'

'Good idea! Waitress!' Green called out while waving her hands back and forth. A different waitress, but in the same maid outfit, came out and bowed.

'May I help you Haruno-hime?' she smiled. She had blue hair and bright orange eyes. She looked at me at cocked her head to the side still smiling.

'Yes. Can we have this apple pie as a take away please?'

'Hai.' The maid/waitress took my plate and took out a small packaging box and wrapped it around the pie. 'Here you go! Please come again.' I picked up the carrier and nodded. As nee-chan and I were leaving, I heard a pair of wheels coming in our direction. I turned around and saw that annoying pervert.

'YEAH! SIIILVEERR!' Gold screamed while slamming on the brakes on his scooter. I put my regular scowl on my face and ignored him. Gold put an arm out to high five, which I ignored. Green giggled.

'Hey Gold!' Green high-fived that baka. Grrrr.

'Have you guys seen Crystal-chan? I need to see her.' Gold said sheepishly and his cheeks were glowing red. I raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour but Green started squealing and jumping. Gold scratched his head and avoided eye contact with the hyper one. I shook my head and grabbed Green, pulling her backwards.

'Ack! Silver! Bye Gold! Good luck with that!' waved Green as she freed herself from my grip.

**Sorry its so little! I am very sorry! Please forgive me! I'm just very busy and I am having writers block! So sorry! Please Review and Request! :D**

**BYE!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ehhh sorry the last chapter was so crappy and sorry for not writing in a while... I've been busy with Chinese new year and getting a lot of money! Hee hee! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! Adventures or Special...**

**Gold's P.O.V.**

Man it's cold today! I'm freezing my butt off! I skated down a small alley with Ataro by my side.

'Gold-kun!'

'Igarashi-san!' screamed the fangirls. I smirked as I pushed of the ground. I took a sharp turn to the right and dove into a corner, avoiding the crazed girls. I picked up my skateboard and walked into the Professor's lab where I saw Professor Oak, Rowan, Elm and Birch doin

g their research. I placed my skateboard by the door and walked upstairs.

'Hey! Sup Daisy? Crystal?' I shouted. In return I got multiple shush's. I grinned and sat down by the couch.

'Gold could you go away for now. we are really busy.' Crystal said, not bothering to look up from her work. I pouted.

'Aw. C'mon! Why can't I stay? Daze? Can I stay?'

'I'm sorry Gold. But you have to go.' Daisy said apologetically and raised her eyebrows and shifted her eyes to the ponytailed girl. I stomped downstairs, where the Prof Elm was running about from computer to computer. What are they researching? It must be big if all of them are here. I picked up my skateboard and walked out.

Outside, I saw Platina walking rather cautiously as if she thought someone was watching her.

'Heeey!' I called out, waving to her. She looked at my direction and grinned. As she ran over, I scratched Ataro behind his ears. 'Well well well. What are you doing?' Platina just looked at the ground with a stern face.

'Extra! Extra! Come read the very new news! The mysterious Pokémon terrorizing the woods has been identified! Extra! Extra!' a girl across the street yelled. She wore an old fashioned hat. I approached her took one of the newspaper's from her.

'Hey Platinum! This is cool! Come read!' I called out. She looked very nervous. I shrugged when she stayed put. I turned my attention back to the newspaper.

_GOOD NEWS! MYSTERIOUS POKEMON IDENTIFIED!_

_This terrifying Pokémon that had been terrorizing our woods has been identified as the Pokémon  
Darkrai! A legendary Pokémon that has been known for giving nightmares! If you have any information on its whereabouts and have spotted students or any with him, please report to Principle Oak as soon as you can! Anyone caught with this legend with be punished. Cont on pg 3._

Whoa... Darkrai huh? I looked up and saw that Platinum was gone. I looked around but couldn't see her pink coat anywhere. I shrugged. She must've gone somewhere.

**Yellow's P.O.V.**

Chuchu was trying to catch Kitty. I gazed at them from under my tree and smiled.

'Chuuuu!' Chuchu screamed as she shot out a electric beam. Kitty barely dodged it.

'Pika! Pika Pi!' I looked toward the sound and saw a familiar red cap. I felt my body stiffened and heat creep up my neck.

'H-hi Red!' I stuttered, staring at the ground. I took out my sketched pad and started to sketch my two Pokémon train.

'Hey Yellow! Chuchu and Kitty training? That seems unusual of you!' exclaimed Red with a chuckle. I blushed.

'Well... Darkrai is on the loose so my Pokémon need to train.' I replied, my fingers going from one place to another, shading when needed. He walked over and sat down beside me and leaned over my shoulder.

'You are really good! Yellow, you should really compete in the main competitions!'

The main competition is what everyone calls the four main types of international competitions: Battling, Contests, Drawing and Science. So far the current champion of K.B.P.T is Red. He is also the champion of Indigo Plateau. He is just so amazing! Red looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and blushed. He caught me staring again!

'I dunno... '

'C'mon! What do you have to lose?' he questioned. I shrugged. It is a big risk to take part. It has participants from other schools as well! K.B.P.T is the best our main rival school is Unova's school of Pokémon Trainers, otherwise known as U.S.P.T. We also compete with other schools but U.S.P.T are our big rivals!

'Say. If I beat you in our training, you sign up in the drawing department! If I loose, I you don't have to. Ok?'

'That is not fair!' I whined. He chuckled and brought his hands up in peace. I smiled. I put my sketch book to the ground and returned Kitty.

'Ok. Fine, bring it on Sekai!'

'Whatever you say Shizuka.'

**-A while later-**

Moltres...

'Chuchu!' I cried out as she fell to the ground. Pika ran over and nudged her. I skidded to my knees and picked her up. I closed my eyes and a soft green light shown as I healed her. Red walked over and crouched down. Chuchu opened her eyes and nuzzled my stomach. I sighed in relief. No matter how many times I remind myself that I have the Viridian powers, I still worry about her.

'You have to sign up for the competition's. We made a deal.' I nodded.

'I'll do it when it opens next month. Oh yeah! Merry early Christmas!'

Red laughed and put and arm over my shoulders.

'You to Yellow. You too.'

We stood up and started walking to Lake Destiny. Lake Destiny is a lake that just appeared over night. Many people have met their true love along this lake. Its legend is known all over the school. I felt a blush on my cheeks as we walked around the shore. Chuchu jumped out of my arms and ran ahead with Pika. Both of them where playing with each other.

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

The house is so quiet. Crystal's at the Lab, Gold went somewhere, Green is out with Blue, Platina also has disappeared. I'm sitting on the couch in my lazy position. A episode of Taurina Omega was showing and it was so cool!

'Hey Sapph.'

'Ahhh!' I screamed and fell to the floor. My hair messed up in popcorn.

I opened my eyes and say Ruby. I started fuming.

'Ruby! Wadya do that for?' I shouted, rubbing my sore neck. He gave me a sheepish look and flopped down on the couch.

'Sorry for saying hi. Hey Sapph?'

'What!' I snapped.

'Are you joining the Competitions? This is the 50th year anniversary so hopefully the prizes would be even more fantastic!'

'Maybe... I need to train! C'mon Toro! Let's go!' I opened a pokeball with my Blaziken and ran out of the room. I stopped at the door and called back to the living room.

'C'mon Ruby! Help me train!' Ruby appeared beside me and I gave him my toothy smile. I went to the coatroom and got our coats. After I zipped it up, I ran outside.

'H-hey! Sapph wait!' Ruby called out. Yeah right! Like I'm going to stop! I ran into the woods and swung up a branch. I saw Ruby run along and soon he was underneath the tree. I was perched on it like how a Luxray is before it pounces. I felt my animal instincts kick in. I shifted my foot slightly so I could get better look on Ruby and heard the branch crack. My eyes widened in realisation. A second later Ruby looked up and his mouth hung open as the branch came crashing down.

I reopened my eyes to see dark red ones staring. I was on his chest and could feel his breath on me. One hand was on his heart and the other was folded between us. Our legs were entangled. I could feel his heartbeat quicken. His arms were around my waist. We just stayed like for what seemed like an eternity.

'Bla Za Kin? Blaze!' I looked up and saw Toro cover his eyes in embarrassment and turned around. I felt a blush creep up my neck and forced it down. I got off Ruby and sat crossed legged, avoiding eye contact. I could tell he was doing the same cuz he scratched his head. I looked to my right and saw that we were at Lake Destiny. I sat up straighter and tilted my head. Ruby followed my gaze and grinned. On the other side of the shore I saw Red-senpai and Yellow-senpai walking and laughing. I stood up and cupped my mouth.

'HI! RED! YELLOW!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ruby covered his ears and a flock of Pidgey flew. I smirked as Yellow looked at us and tripped, causing Red to catch her. Ruby walked up to me and extended his arm for high five, which I gave.

'Nice.' He chuckled. Everyone in our house is trying to get Red and Yellow together. Green blackmailed us. She has dirt on each of us. I waved at them and started to walk the opposite direction as them. I kicked the wet sand and stared at the frozen lake. There were many Goldeen's and Tentacruel's underneath the thick ice. My mind shifted to Darkrai.

'Darkrai...' I said, barely audible to myself.

'Don't think about him now.' Ruby said. I looked at him. He had the newspaper in his hands. It showed a picture of the Legendary Pokémon in all its scary glory. I gulped.

'We should go... it's going to be dark soon.' I said. Ruby nodded and we made our way back to the main road and to our house.

**Green's P.O.V.**

Everyone was sitting in the living room, doing their own thing. Ruby was grooming his Mightyena. Yellow was chatting with Platina. Red, Sapph, Dia and Gold were watching Taurina Omega. Blue was quietly reading a book. Crystal was taking a nap on the couch. Every now and then I would see Diamond glance at Platina, like she was going somewhere or something. I stood up and cleared my throat.

'Everyone! We should have a secret santa!' I said with energy. I got a groan from the boys and Sapph. Platina smiled.

'I think it sound great Green-senpai.' Platina said with a bow of her head. I grinned. Blue shrugged and went back to his book. I could tell the others were now considering.

'I have a hat with all our names. Pick one and do not tell anyone who you got! And do not swap!' I warned, my voice rising slightly and I looked at Gold. Hr noticed me and gave me a big grin. I shook my head and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the hat and put it in my pocket. I shoved the hat on Blue's face and smiled. He looked at me and sighed. He picked a paper and passed it to Gold. Soon everyone had a small folded piece of paper and went back to their respected stuff that they were doing.

I grinned and laid down on the couch.

'Guys. Can we stop watching Taurina Omega? I have a movie we could watch!' I exclaimed. Diamond pouted slightly as we switched the mode to DVD player. I went over and put in Final Destination.

'What are we watching Green?' Yellow asked. I smiled slyly.

'Final destination 3.'

Yellow squealed and tried to run out of the room.

'Butler! Block that exit!' I shouted. A Butler appeared and grabbed Yellow. He walked over and dropped Yellow on the couch with Red. I felt my grin grow wider as I saw my pairings get together. Diamond scooted next to Platinum. Ruby and Sapphire were sitting close enough. The show started.

**-After the show finished-**

'Holy... Moltres!' Red whispered as the credits started showing. My eyes were wide open from the ending. It ended so suddenly! I mean! Wow! I looked around and noticed that everyone was also scared. Sapphire was on Ruby's lap and was practically ripping his shirt. Diamond just stared at the screen wide eyed in fear with Platinum digging her face in his shirt. Crystal was digging her face into Gold's shirt. Yellow was hiding behind Red. And me? Well... my arms were around Blue's neck and I was sitting on his lap. I calmly got off him and sat on the floor. I could feel him smirking behind me.

'I don't want to sleep in my room tonight...' whispered Crystal. I nodded rapidly. I ordered the maids to get some blankets and pillows.

**Heyoo! GONG XI FA CAI! The picture of Darkrai I found is so badass! You have got to see it! Its on my profile. Please Review and Request!**

**BYE! ~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Valentine's day people... for me it was a forever alone day -_-... thanks for all the reviews everybody! I love all you guys! 3 Ok so I might copy a bit from the movie the rise of Darkrai the beginning with the fight scene...**

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon! Or the movie the rise of Darkrai...**

**General P.O.V.**

Two entities that never should have met crossed paths between their dimensions. An all out war began between them.

'KYAA!' The ruler of space roared and delivered a rather painful hyper beam to the ruler of time. Dialga roared in pain and dashed forward and tackled Palkia. Knocked from the blow it flew backwards into a herd of Unown. Palkia's tail glowed silver and bashed it on the diamond headed Pokémon. Dialga opened its mouth and used its special attack, roar of time, on the bulky Pokémon. Palkia flinched and tried to escape but got hit on its pearl jewel on its arm.

'Tchaaaaa!' it yelled. Its jewel cracked. It looked at its arm and gave a death glare at Dialga. Dialga glared back as if to say 'Bring it on.' Palkia and Dialga both dash forward and bashed their heads together. All the Unown's flew off, being frightened. The impact of the two colliding sent a wave through both of their dimensions.

In another Dimension, a Nightmare Pokémon looked up to the skies and with its one eye glared. A small wave of pink went through the air and a roar from the ruler of space was heard all over a small village. Many villagers looked at the sky and screamed, wondering what the heck was going on. Darkrai appeared from the woods and went to the town, where the source of the pink wave was.

'Go away!' Darkrai yelled in his deep voice. A small girl screamed and pointed to Darkrai.

A girl with black hair cut at a short bob looked up and smiled a punky grin. She hopped on Darkrai's back and the duo rose up to the cut in the sky. A bright light flashed and the two battling Pokémon appeared in this dimension. Men and women ran for shelter, grabbing their children along with them. The girl looked at the town folk and nodded. She then looked to the rampaging Pokémon and closed her eyes, knowing what she would do would be her last. As she reopened them, her silver eyes sparkled with confidence.

'Darkrai. Let's put an end to this.' She sighed. Darkrai's bright blue eye shifted to hers. He nodded and both of them flew up to Palkia and Dialga. There was a bright flash of light and all three Pokémon and bobbed-cut girl had disappeared.

In a room of a mansion, a girl woke up from deep sleep drenched in sweat. She flopped back on her bed, realising it was all a dream.

**Platinum's P.O.V.**

That felt so real! I panted as I looked at the ceiling. Those two Pokémon battling... they are the same as the fountain in the garden! I need to tell someone about this... And that girl...

'Hey! Platina-chan! Wakey wakey!' Diamond called out from behind my door. He knocked once, waited and burst in. He sighed in relief when he saw me. I got up and wrapped myself with a silver bathrobe.

'Dia-kun would you please go outside. I need to get ready. Shoo shoo!' I said and waved my hand to him. He smiled sheepishly and closed the door while mumbling an apology. I shook my head. That boy is so sweet.

After I got a nice warm shower but on a pink skirt and a black vest, I skipped downstairs to the dining room. I saw that almost everyone was here, and they all looked very chirpy. Crystal looked at me as I walked in and nudged Sapphire. Sapphire looked up from her bowl of Ko Ko Karp and sat up straight.

'Platina...'

'Yes? Crystal-chan?' I asked. I cocked my head to the side and gave her a confused look. She gave a sideways glance at Sapphire and looked at me with a shy smile.

'You should go outside... There is something there for you... Shh!' Crystal shushed a giggling Green and Yellow but I could tell she was suppressing a grin. I raised an eyebrow and squinted at them suspiciously.

'Ok?' I finally said. As I exited the dining room, I could hear giggles and smacking noises. I shook them out of my head and jogged to the door.

Outside there was a trail of rose petals leading to the woods. I grabbed my coat and closed the front doors. I followed the trail all throughout the woods until I saw a glimpse of the secret garden. I widened my eyes. The only other person who knew this place was...

I turned around the corner and saw the trail of rose petals had stopped and someone was standing at the end of the trail.

'Oh... My... Arceus!'

**Green's P.O.V.**

'Girls! And guys...' I announced, standing up. Everyone was here except Diamond and Platina. I smiled.

'In one week, we should have our secret Santa presents ready and it's Silver's birthday! The 24th of December!' I sighed. Silver-kun would be turning 14 then... he is getting so old! Blue coughed, snapping me out of my daydream.

'We know Green.' Assured Crystal as she got herself a plate of pancakes. Gold nodded and grinned. He slung and arm around Crystal, who surprisingly didn't whack it off but blushed. I raised an eyebrow.

'Hey. Crys. What's with you and Gold?' I asked slyly, the corner's of my mouth spreading. Crystal turned a darker shade of red and stammered. Gold, on the other hand, just smirked.

'Got a problem that you and Blue can't be like us?' he smirked. I felt my face grow hot and immediately I looked at Blue. He was gazing at me with his emerald eyes that were un-emotive. His face was carefully masked and he glared at Gold with death in his eyes. Gold was taken aback and put his hands up in peace.

'Jeez. I was just joking! Sheesh.' Gold said as he shifted closer to Crystal. I looked at the rest of the group as I sat back down next to Yellow. Ruby and Sapphire would look at each other and look away, blushing. Red and Yellow would chat, making Yellow blush. I sighed and went back to munching on my toast. I felt as if someone was looking at me so I looked up and saw green eyes staring at me. I blushed and looked down quickly. I shifted the newspaper and realised something.

'Oh no! Oh no! Dammit!' I gasped. I nearly had a heart attack! Where is it?!

'What is wrong Green-chan?' Yellow asked, concern glinting in her amber eyes. I looked at my wrist and showed it to them.

'My charm bracelet is gone! Oh Zapdos! I need that charm bracelet!'

'What does it look like?' Crystal asked. My eyes were so wide now that they hurt.

'It's silver with little charms of the different pokeball's and it has a charm of a squirtle and charmander!' I said in panicky tone.

'You mean this one?' I looked towards Blue as he pulled out the bracelet out of his jeans pocket. I widened my eyes. He had it this whole time!

'You had it this whole time! Yes that's it! Where did you find it? Give!' I outstretched my arm and opened my palm. He looked into my eyes and gently placed the bracelet down. I curled up my hands and breathed in a sigh of relief.

'To answer your questions: yes I had it this whole time and I found it on the ground.' I could tell he was holding back some info but I didn't care. I have my bracelet back! I went back to the newspaper.

Blue and Red said their byes when they went to go train for the Competitions. Gold nuzzled Crystal in the neck before leaving as well. Ruby followed Gold; he said his byes to us but only looked at Sapphire.

'Crys... are you and Gold dating?' I asked. Yellow and Sapph looked at her questionably. Her face flushed.

'Uh... well... yes...' Crys stammered avoiding eye contact with all of us. I grinned. Finally those two got together!

'Congrats! Finally you guys are dating.'

'I like it but...'

'C'mon Crys! we all know you liked Gold!' Sapphire exclaimed. She looked up nervously.

'I'm going to ignore that. It's just;' Crystal took in a deep breath, 'what will happen when the fangirls find out? He is one of the most popular guys here in K.B.P.T! They will surely make my life a hell!' exclaimed Crys. Yellow nodded as if she knew what she meant.

I got up and walked over to her.

'If any of them even lay a hand on you, Gold will be there for you. He likes you Crys. You know he'll protect you!' I assured. Crystal looked at me surprised.

'Why do you say that? Is it cuz Blue rescued you?' Sapphire asked, I could feel her smirking with Yellow. My eyebrow twitched rapidly and I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

'I'm going to get you guys!' I yelled but the three of them were already gone. I giggled. Now have to find them... greeeaaat!

**Sorry its so little! i have writers block! and here is a big Mangaquest shipping thing! those two are dating! :D well... Review and Rate!**

**Bye!~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello minna's! XD Sorry if my last few chapters were really crappy! My idea fuel is running on empty! Please! If you wanna have an idea put into story, just review! I'd be happy to make your idea a reality!:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon TT^TT **

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

'Hey! You!' a menacing voice called out. I looked behind me and froze. Azurite, Amber and Turquoise were standing at a cafe, staring right at me. I gulped.

'What do you want?' I replied as calmly as I could. Damn. What do they want with me...?

'So,' Azurite started, walking towards me. 'A little birdie told me that you and Igarashi-sama were dating. I don't like to believe in rumours so I here I am, asking you personally.' She stopped speaking just as she reached me. I felt sweat drip down my neck. Azurite squinted her beady eyes and pushed a lock of over highlighted hair behind her shoulder.

'Uhh... Well... You see...' I stammered. The way she's staring at me is so intimidating! I thought back to when she beat up Yellow and Green-senpai! It was ruthless!

'Ya see! She's my tutor!' a voice said as an arm propped on my shoulder. I sighed a breath of relief.

Azurite chirped up right away, seeing Gold's face.

'Igarashi-sama! Why would Principle Oak ever want to give you a tutor?' she asked sweetly, batting her extensioned eyelashes. Gold smiled back at her but I noticed that in his eyes, there was a kind of fierceness I've never seen before. I took off his arm and shook it. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. I glanced back at Azurite, her left eye was twitching.

'Oh... I dunno.' Shrugged Gold, not paying attention to the trio, which got them pissed. Gold turned on his heels, dragging my arm along. I swirled around and saw Gold half smirking at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot with heat. As I swirled, Azurite snarl at me. I could only see her for a second before Gold completely swirled me around and propped his arm back on my shoulder.

'Don't look back.' He whispered to me. I nodded and looked back down at the Poke-Tracker I was holding. I saw a small chibi version of Platinum moving towards the woods. I felt a sense of panic rush through me. I shrugged Gold's arm off and ran towards the woods. I need to warn her!

'Hey!' Gold shouted as I ran out of sight. He huffed, blowing s fringe out of his eyes and folded his arms above his head.

I ran like her life depended on it. I felt my foot slip on some ice and it sent me sprawling on the cold ground. I grimly rubbed my left arm and picked up the Poke-Tracker. The chibi Platina was still bleeping, making its way through the woods. Damn. What is she going to say when she finds him gone...

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

Dark. It's all I could see. I tried opening my eyes but they were glued shut. Suddenly, with much ease, my eyes fluttered opened and I saw Lax.

'Lax!' I called out, waving my arms franticly. Wig took no notice of me. The ground suddenly started falling. I felt my feet shuffle along with the ground but when I tried to lift one, it was stuck! I tried wriggling my way out and felt my heart banging itself against my ribcage.

'Lax!' I called out again, looking up, my eyes searching for the fat puffball. My eyes locked on a green-yellow Pokémon, moving rather quickly along with the ground. Lax's eyes were closed from the joy of eating that he didn't notice that he was moving.

I wriggled my feet, twisting and turning my body. Lax was gonna fall into the pit! We were now close enough that I could reach out and grab him. I stretched my arm, hoping I could at least grab his arm when Lax got sucked into the pit.

'No! NO!' I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. All of a sudden, the ground stopped moving but a dark could was hanging over my head. I looked up and saw the statue from the secret garden! Except it was pink in colour. It's head tilted back and it roared. I covered my ears to block out the noise but that didn't help. It was like the noise was in my brain. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

'Dia! Dia! Wake up!' a foreign voice said urgently. I felt my body get shaken and my eyes started to ease open. The first thing I saw was Platina. Next to her was Nurse Joy and Crystal. Platina-chan breathed a heavy sigh of relief when our metallic eyes made contact.

'He's awake.' Platina said, smiling. Her smile brought a glow of light to her face. Crystal sat down in a nearby chair, covering her heavy lidded eyes. Nurse Joy smiled as she eased me into a sitting position. I noticed that I had a large bandage around my torso and on my left arm. I stared in shock, unable to remember what I did to get this. Was the dream I had... reality?

'Do you remember what happened Diamond-kun?' Nurse Joy asked in her sweet voice, before leaving the room. I shook my head.

'Not anything? At all?' Crystal asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. I raised an eyebrow at her and slowly shook my head.

'Why? What happened?' I asked, looking directly at Platinum. She bit her lower lip and averted her stare.

'I was... walking in the woods when I found you lying down on the ground and you had a deep wound in your stomach and arm. I called out for Empoleon to carry you back to the Pokémon Center and then looked around for what could've done this to you...'

I nodded my head, taking in the information. But it still didn't make any sense to me.

'Dia-no, Diamond! What happened?'

I looked towards the door and saw my best friend. His mouth hung open and his orange eyes widened to the max. He ran towards me and clung to the edge of my bed. I smiled at him. I could tell he was worried. His right eyebrow was twitching slightly, that was his big giveaway if he was worried or not. He sighed and gave me a shaky smile.

'You scared me Dia.' He said after a while, sitting down next to Crystal.

'Where is Lax?' I asked, suddenly remembering my dream. Platinum smiled sweetly and went over to the poke recovering machine. In there, Lax slept in his Pokedex.

'Dia-chan!' a high pitched scream voiced. I winced as the sound hurt my ears. Green rushed to my bedside and clasped my hand. 'Are you ok?'

Behind her, Blue sighed a strode in, hands in his pockets. He nodded and the corners of his mouth twitched. Yellow was hugging Chuchu and sat at the foot of my bed. Pika climbed up my bed and snuggled under my free arm. I stroked his ears. Red sat next to Crystal, munching on a lava cookie.

'Hey! Woah... sorry I am late. Got held up.' A spunky voice said as he gave me his quirky smile. I looked around the room. Everyone I cared had came to see me! I feel so loved!

Nurse Joy re-entered the room and gasped.

'Out! Out out! Too many people are in here! Visiting hours are closed too!' Nurse Joy said, standing at the doorway, pointing a finger out. Glumly, everyone said their goodbyes and I was left alone.

**Sorry if it's too short. I have exams coming up so yeah... XD I am serious though about the idea thing. If you have one, just review. And I don't want to be one of those writers that ask for reviews so they can post chapters so... **

**BYE!~**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20! Thank you guys for making this reach so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon TT_TT**

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

'Dia... hey! Dia! Wake up...' a voice called out, barely more than a whisper. Her sweet voice beckoning me to get out from my slumber. I opened my eye lids slowly, taking a small peek into the bright light. I saw the figure of the Platinum and my face automatically smiled.

'Hey Platina...' I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I stared at a table filled with food and my stomach gurgled. I placed my bandaged arm across it and smiled sheepishly. Platina giggled and brought a tray of breakfast food over.

'Thanks for the rose petal trail the other day... it was nice seeing my father again.' Platinum trailed of, looking out a window. I reached for a plate of Togepi pancakes and poured some combee honey over it. I took a big bite and chewed happily. Platinum shook her head and focused her attention to me.

'Merry Christmas!' she cried, hugging me. I stopped short of my eating and blushed. She let go of me handed me a present. I ripped the wrapping off and saw a action figure of Taurina Omega fighting that evil Danish man! My eyes grew twice their size as I hugged the toys.

'Thank you Platina-chan! Merry Christmas to you too!' I said, still hugging the action figures. She giggled.

'I was your secret santa so I though you would like them!'

Wow. She was MY secret santa! Well...

'I was your secret santa... my present for you was your father... hee hee.' I scratched the back of my head and laughed. She smiled at me sweetly.

'How are you feeling? Can you remember anything before you passed out? Is because of...' Platina's voice dropped down to a whisper and she looked around to see if anyone was listening and leaned closer, 'Darkrai.'

I looked down guiltily then looked back at her. The realisation hit her and she covered mouth.

'He was protecting me.' I said quickly, seeing that tears were forming in her metallic eyes. 'A wild Luxray was rampaging around the secret garden. I called out Wig to try and calm it down but it scratched my arm. It was about to hit Wig with a discharge attack when I threw myself onto Wig. I saw Darkrai appear from the ground. He made this shadowy ball-thing and aimed for the wild Luxray but it jumped out of the way and the ball hit me.' I gasped for air. I spoke so fast. I saw Platina; her face was covered in relief.

'See! He isn't so bad after all!' she said happily, stealing one of my Togepi pancakes. I winced as the poor little pancake whisked through her lips. If that was the best pancake ever, I would never be able to taste it! At least Platina ate it, not some starly or bidoof!

**Red's P.O.V.**

'Hey, signups are today. You're entering the Competitions right?' I asked Blue. He turned and grunted at me. I shivered and rubbed my arms together to keep them warm. The both of us just came from the "secret santa" and Silver's birthday party.

'I still can't believe you got Green!' I laughed. I got well deserved, hard slap on my back. I rubbed the spot where he slapped me in winced. I could tell he was smirking on the inside. We continued walking and entered a small maid cafe. We sat a table outside and took a look at the menu. A young maid came up to us. She had her red hair tied up in neat high ponytail. She held a small notepad, her pen poised for writing.

'What will you have masters?' she asked.

'Uhh... I'll have the... candy floss cake. Blue?' I ordered, staring at Blue as I put the menu down. The waitress/maid scribbled down my order and faced Blue. I was fixed on the waitress' eyes. They were a darker shade of blue than Greens and blue eyes with red hair certainly did stand out.

'I'll just have hot chocolate please.' He said. The waitress bowed and took our menu's, scribbling down the order on the notepad as she left.

She came back a few minutes later with our food and drink.

'Will that be all master's?' she bowed. I nodded and tucked into my candy floss cake. Man. This hits the spot. All the sugary good-ness! Green announced that she was on a diet and refused anyone of us to eat anything "fattening" around her." How we lived with it for a month, I don't understand!

Blue sipped on his hot chocolate and stared at the town. There were many Pokémon trainers battling or walking with their Pokémon. I saw two little middle schoolers trying to catch a small shinx. The two were failing at capturing it. I laughed as the poke ball bounced right off the shinx and hit the girl on her head.

'Ouch! Mercury! That hurt!' complained the girl as she rubbed her forehead. The boy looked back at her sheepishly.

'Sorry Aqua! The baka shinx won't get in the ball!' apologised the boy, his shiny-silvery eyes etched with confusion. I chuckled and got out of my seat. I jumped over the small railing and walked towards the two.

'Hey, you need to weaken it first.' I advised as I got closer. The boy, Mercury, turned around and his mouth hung open. He nudged the girl.

'Ow. Wha- Oh! Hello Red-senpai!' blushed the girl, she tried to hide behind the boy. I laughed at their awkwardness. In some ways, the girl was like Yellow!

'You need to weaken the Pokémon before you can catch it.' I repeated. 'Do you have any Pokémon on hand with you at the moment?'

Mercury nodded enthusiastically and called out a gible. Not bad. This kid is what? Ten and he has a gible!

'Uh... what move should I do? Gible! Use Dragon rage!' Mercury ordered. The gible jumped happily and sucked in air. Its belly growing fatter. It reopened its mouth and a blast of fire came out.

'Shinx!' the little cat Pokémon cried before fainting. Mercury rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

'Oops...'

Aqua sighed and picked up the shinx.

'Poor thing.' She said. She closed her eyes and a warm green light glowed from her hands. The Viridian forest powers! I looked to Blue and raised my eyebrow. He too was staring at the girl with interest. When she finished with the glowing, the little shinx's eyes opened and he nuzzled the girl's neck affectionately. She giggled.

'I think he likes me! I'm going to name you... Sparky!' she exclaimed. I smiled and knelt down in front of the girl.

'You have very special powers. I have a friend who is like you. She is very kind and loves Pokémon very much.' I said to Aqua. She nodded her head and blushed. I stood up and threw a poke ball at the shinx. It wiggled once. Twice. Thrice. It stayed in the poke ball. I gave Aqua the pokeball. 'This shinx is now your responsibility. Treat your Pokémon like they are your best friends. Ok?'

Aqua nodded. She and Mercury said goodbye to us and made their way down the street.

'Red-sama! Would you like me to make this candy floss cake to-go?' the red haired maid asked us. I smiled and declined by shaking my head. She bowed and went off. Blue and I walked back to our table.

'She is a lot like Yellow! Reminds me of the time I first met her...' I smiled and looked to the sky. 'Hey Blue! The sky is so clear! It's not grey anymore!' I exclaimed happily. He looked up too and smiled.

'Merry Christmas dude.'

'Hn.'

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

'Merry Christmas everybody!' a loud, shrill voice shouted from downstairs. I rolled over in my bed and pressed the pillows against my ears. Ugh. We slept so late last night! Why can' Ruby and Green give me some sleep? We were celebrating Silver's 14th birthday and Green had a small birthday party but we only got to bed at, like, 4 in the morning!

My door swung open and someone opened the blinds in my room. I growled as the sunlight reached my eyelids.

'Ruby, close the blinds and get out of my room!' I growled. The white capped boy slowly backed away from the window, but didn't close it. He opened my closet and placed something on the foot of my bed and ran out my room. I smirked and sat up. I stretched and felt my back crack. I got up and walked groggily to the shower.

After I showered, I saw the clothes Ruby had laid on my bed. They were the second pair of clothes he made for me...

**-Downstairs-**

'Morning everybody!' I yawned. Green looked at me with an annoyed face, her foot was tapping impatiently.

'Morning? It's already one in the afternoon! And you missed the secret santa exchange! Now! Give your present to the person you got!' scolded Green. I winced. I took out a small box and handed it to Crystal. She looked at it and opened it. Inside had ten poke balls. All hand made from Kurt the legendary poke ball maker. Her eyes looked like saucers as she saw poke balls she never knew of, and Crystal knows ALL poke balls types!

'Wow! Thanks Sapphire! Merry Christmas!' Crystal said happily. I smiled sheepishly.

'Hey! Mr butler guy! Can I have a plate of charmander waffles with some combee honey of the side?!' I asked a nearby butler. He bowed and went to the kitchen. I walked to the living room and switched on the T.v.

'Maid Sama? Nahh.'

Switch channel.

'Death note? Nope.'

Switch channel.

'Taurina Omega... SURE!' I sat and watched the T.v intently as a new episode of Taurina Omega showed.

'Sapph? Someone is here to see you!' Ruby called out from the kitchen. I got up, my eyes not leaving the screen, and slowly back my way out of the living room.

'Papa! Merry Christmas!' I cried out, hugging him. Papa chuckled and handed me a present. Being the greedy person I am, I ripped it open. 'It's so pretty...'

'It belonged to your mother.' Papa's voice trailed off. I picked up the necklace. It had a single gem in the middle but the gem had two colours. It looked like a yin-yang sorta thing. The part that meant to be white was a dark blue colour and the part that was supposed to be black was a dark red colour.

'To... Mama? It's so beautiful Papa! I love it!' I hugged Papa again. I could tell this meant a lot to him.

'Hnn. Ok! Now the bluey part is a sapphire and the reddish part is a ruby!' exclaimed Papa. He picked up some paper he left on the table and rushed out, waving.

Crystal and Yellow came up to me and peered behind my shoulder.

'Wow! That's so beautiful Sapph! How did your mother look like? I bet she looked like you!' asked Green. I shrugged.

'I... never met my mom... she died when I was little.' That got 'awwws' from everybody. Ruby gave me a sympathetic look.

'Master's and Madame's. There are guests at the front door.' A Butler said in his fancy accent. Green followed him and squealed so loud that I bet Latios and Latias could hear her!

'Mother! Father!' Green shouted as she hugged them. The rest of us rushed up to the foyer and gasped as one by one, our families entered our home.

'Uncle!' giggled Yellow as the man picked her up and swung her around. I sat down by the stairs and watched the rest of the happy reunions.

'Ruby! Oh my darling boy!' Caroline Usui said as she grabbed Ruby into a bear-tight hug. Behind her was the stoic figure of Norman Usui! Wow! The Gym leader of Petalburg was in our house!

'Crystal! You look wonderful! I hear you have a new boyfriend! Gold, was it?' Crystal's mother asked slyly. Crystal's face reddened and her eyes shifted to Green.

'Oh yeah. Where is Gold?' Ruby asked. The rest of us shrugged. Ruby and his parents went for a walk outside. From the sound of elephant feet stampeding, I think the fangirls found his mother. I chuckled under my breath and caressed the necklace. I got up and jumped up the stairs, taking two at a time. I placed the necklace on my table and smiled. It fit there so perfectly.

I got back downstairs and saw that everybody had left. I went to the coat room and took out my blue coat.

The freezing air outside was biting on my nose and cheeks. I pulled the hoddie over my head and shivered. I walked along the path towards Central town. There were two kids walking arm-in-arm with a gible and shinx striding beside them.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE... I finally did my regular amount of words! Holiday season for the group! Yay! The necklace part was my imagination... hee hee! Hope you liked the chapter! Please, if you would like an idea of yours in my story, just review or PM me! **

**BYE!~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for liking my Christmas chapter! Now its new year's then school again! (For them) The Competitions will be happening soon... hopefully my idea machine A.K.A my brain will agree... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...**

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

When will this winter end? I'm freezing my butt off! I rubbed my half-frozen arms and shivered. I am currently walking through the forest. The incidents on Darkrai had subsided slightly and people had started ignoring the warnings. By people I mean me. By warnings I mean the constant nagging from Crystal every time anyone of us would leave the house.

I called out for Toro. The poor darling needed to stretch. I tickled him under his chin. He loves it when I do that! I giggled as Toro ran ahead, trying to fight with a butterfree.

'Hey. You're Sapphire right?'

I turned around and saw the figure of Caroline Usui! I felt my mouth go dry, and not from the cold.

'Y-yes! I love your music!' I stammered, blushing. Ruby's mom giggled and joined me on my stroll along the forest. I couldn't help but steal glances at her and feel proud. _The_ Caroline Usui had chosen to walk with me! I aint being girly ok!

'Ruby has told me so much about you! How's your father? I haven't seen him in so long?' Caroline asked. I scratched my head.

'Well, Papa is always busy with his work so I rarely see him. Wait, Ruby talks about me?'

'Aw! That's too bad! He constantly rambles on about you to me. If Norman finds out that you two are dat-'

'WE ARE NOT DATING!' I yelled at the top of my voice. I realised what I had said and blushed. Caroline blinked then gave me a warm smile.

'Sweetie... I just thought...'

'It's ok... it's not like I wanna date him anyways... girly boy...' I let myself smile. An image of Ruby combing his Mightyena came into my mind. My averted to the icy floor. I stopped short and looked back. Toro was still trying to get the butterfree. I thought all butterfree were hibernating?

'Toro! Come here!' I demanded. I couldn't shake this feeling I got in the pit of my stomach. When he ignored me I knew something was wrong. I jogged towards him. He was so engrossed with the butterfree that he didn't notice my snapping my fingers. I looked into his eyes and saw swirls in them.

'He's hypnotized!' I gasped. I reached for my pokeballs.

'Drop them.' A sinister voice called from the shadows. I looked around and saw no one. _'Stealth' _

I carefully placed my pokeballs on the ground and a flame of fire shot out and burned the capsules. I grunted a quiet 'Shit' and turned to Caroline. The singer looked scared. I rushed to her side and looked at my Pokémon sadly. They were peering at me through the balls with sad expressions on their faces. I whispered a quiet sorry and turned my attention to Caroline.

'Now! if you want to live you wi-'

'Hey! Azu! I'm hungry!'

'Amb's! Ugh! C'mon!' a whiny voice came from the shadows. I recognized it.

'Azurite? Amber?' I asked. I heard their squealy voices shut up. I raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. I heard a small 'eep'. That confirmed my suspicions. I was just about to pounce into the forest when an elegant Mightyena pounced over Caroline's and my head. The mightyena used a hyper beam into the forest. I covered my ears to block out the noise. When the Mightyena finished her move, she sat down and barked at Caroline happily.

'Nana?'

'Nana! Where are you?' a voice called out. I turned to the source of the voice and gawped. Ruby was running straight towards Caroline and I. When he reached us, he avoided eye contact with me and rushed to his mother.

'Mom! Are you ok?'

'Yes Ruby. Sapphire here has been a darling but her Pokémon are stuck in their balls. Whoever attacked us burned the capsules!' explained Caroline. Ruby looked at the ground behind me and gasped. He walked over and picked up the burned balls and pocketed them into his bag. He motioned me to follow him. I turned to where Nana had shot the hyper beam.

Whoever attacked us (Azurite and Amber), had escaped now. I followed him but kept an eye out for anything else suspicious.

**Green's P.O.V.**

'Yellow! Come on! You lost a bet with Red!' I whined as I begged for Yellow to come sign-up for the drawing contest. Yellow hugged a staircase armrest and refused to let go. I huffed and placed my hands on my hips. Her grip didn't slack though. I placed a finger to my bottom lip and thought.

'You. Lost. A. Bet. Yellow.' I emphasised each word carefully. I could tell she was already thinking about letting go in her mind. I smirked and leaned close to her ear. 'To. Reeeed~' I chirped. I instantly saw a faint blanket of pink layered on her cheeks. I jabbed her in the sides in one swift motion. Yellow squealed and dropped to the floor.

'Green! That hurt!' complained Yellow, rubbing her sore bum. I giggled and helped the blonde off the ground. Went to the coat closet and grabbed an orange and pink one. I handed Yellow the orange one and put my pink one on. We walked through the snow in silence.

'Hey! So what are you going to draw? Huh? Shizuka-san! Answer me!' I shouted. Yellow jumped at my volume. I shrugged and continued to stare at her. she pressed her lips together and looked like she was deep in thought. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and shivered. The cold is so... cold!

We reached the sign-ups in the school's main building. About a billion more people were there too! It was amazing that every year so many people join! And now we are competing with U.S.P.T! It's been a while since we battled with those rich brats! I can't wait to show them who the better school is! I noticed Yellow looking straight pass me. She was stiff all over and had a blush on her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow and turned around. I saw a familiar red cap and raven hair and smiled.

'Red!' I yelled and cupped my mouth for extra volume. The people around us grunted annoyingly and shot me some death glares. I simply stuck out my tongue at them and waved to Red. He caught my eye and his face broke into a grin. He walked over with difficulty from all the fangirls surrounding him. I giggled as he stepped on one of the girls shoelaces. He apologized, the girl not caring.

'Hey Yellow! Green.' I pouted playfully but I was smirking on the inside. Yellow was nearly as red as a Tamato berry! She waved and said and inaudible 'hello'.

'So, you guys signing up?' asked Red, straining his voice to keep it higher than the crowd. I nodded.

'Hmm. I'm doing some battling and maybe a contest. Yellow is going to go for the drawing department!'

Red's face lit up. He gave Yellow a lopsided grin and saluted a goodbye. I waved until he disappeared in the crowd. Yellow let out a shaky breath of relief and slapped my arm.

'Ow! That hurt!'

'Why do you sound so surprised?' mocked Yellow in a playful voice. I grinned at her, earning a another slap on my arm.

'Now he really will expect me to sign-up!' exclaimed Yellow. I grinned.

'Then you have to prove you belong in the Art department, Yellow! I've been friends with you for how long?'

'...five years...'

'Five years! I know you! You are an incredible artist and you can kick anyone's ass at drawing!' I think my pep talk got through, cuz her face had renewed determination and she made her way to the sign-ups. I smiled and pushed my way through a bunch of very stubborn people before signing up myself.

**Blue's P.O.V.**

'Hey, I saw Green and Yellow sign up yesterday...' Red said as he came into my room. He quickly brought his hands up to his eyes and turned around. I was dressed in a towel that was covering my... lower area. I sighed and grunted. Red got the hint and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

I shook my head, spraying water droplets everywhere. Outside I could hear the chatter from Green and Yellow as they entered Green's room. I ignored them and walked to my closet.

'Blue! Have you seen m- oh wow...'

I turned my head around and saw Green standing in the doorway of my bathroom, the conjoining door wide open. I fully turned and faced her. he face had gotten so pink it was like a Jigglypuff's. my hand was still holding the towel in place so I just stared at her, my hair dripping water in the floor. But Green just continued to stare at me. Her eyes were directly on my toned chest.

'Green! What's going on? Why are yo- Omigosh! Gomen Blue! Green! C'mon!' Yellow exclaimed as she used one hand to cover her eyes and another to drag Green back to her room. When the conjoining door was shut, I could hear the blonde scolding the brunette and the brunette stuttering. I smirked and got back to dressing.

**-Downstairs-**

'So... anyone wanna explain why Red and Yellow look so traumatized?' Sapphire asked as we ate breakfast. She and Gold had been observing those two for some time. I gazed at those two.

'Well...' started Yellow, but Red cut her off.

'I thought I saw Darkrai in the woods and I told Yellow.' Red said, biting his bottom lip and looking at me. Crystal did a spit-take and stared at Red, wide-eyed.

'What!'

'It's nothing! Just turned out to be a duskull...' Red explained between chews of toast with combee honey. This seemed to calm Crystal down slightly. I got up and walked out of the dining room. I grabbed my green coat and walked out.

'Give it back meanie!' a small girl that looked to be in the elementary division, wearing a coat that was too big for her, shouted at a boy towering over her. The boy held a plush toy of an eevee and jingled it on top of her, above the girls reach.

'No way, Jade! You ate the last of my pocky! This is payback!' The boy said as he jingled it. He dropped it but caught it again, creating false hope for the ten year old girl.

I walked up to them and snatched the doll from the boy's hands. He turned around and started to make a rude remark but instead he started to shrink. I stared at him with steely eyes. His face quivered and he ran away.

'Arigatou gozaimasu!' the little girl called Jade said to me as she watched the figure of the boy running away. I crouched down and handed the doll to her and my lips twitched slightly. The girl hugged the eevee plush toy with a death grip. She grinned at me and kissed my cheek before bowing and running off to the houses. I stood back up and put my hands in my black jeans and continued walking down the pathway.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had tests... in two months I will have some major exams... heck next week I have orals! HELP! TT_TT so yeah... this chapter is already past News years... so next chapter with be back to school for them! woopee! Please Rate and Review! :D  
**

**BYE!~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for being so patient... I still need to study for my exams! TT_TT so, as my mom would expect, I need to spend more time studying and less time updating TT_TT... *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but if it was on sale I call first dibbs!**

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Urgh. I hate school. I hate this lesson. I hate my stupid school uniform! Stupid skirts. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt, trying to get my mind of battling. Volkner-sensei was being especially boring in Physic's today! His voice monotonously boring. I looked out the window and rest my head on my arm. What I would give to be outside now.

'Sapphire, please tell me wha-'

*Bring*

'Oh, never mind, Sapphire.' Volkner-sensei said as we rushed through the doors.

Once I was outside the classroom, I stretched. I walked over to my locker and retrieved my bandana. Stupid school policy! No hats or bandana's allowed in class.

'Sapphire-chan! Hey!' I turned my head towards the source of the noise and smiled.

'Yellow-senpai!' I shouted as I tied my bandana to my head. We both started walking to the cafeteria. My stomach growled louder with each step I took. Yellow was sketching on a notepad. I looked over my short senpai's shoulder and saw a rough sketch of Green.

'Why are you drawing Green?' I asked as we entered the cafeteria. I never got her answer cuz I rushed off to the long line of students queued up for food.

'Can I have a bowl of spicy ramen and some kamikama (crab stick sushi)! Arigatou!' I ordered as a lunch lady placed my order on my tray. I walked off with my food to a table. As I sat down, I noticed Dia stuffing his face. I joined in with him, oblivious to however sat next to me.

'Still can't believe the guys won't sit with us!' whined Green as she sat next to Yellow. The four "Popular" guys in our house sat on the "Popular" table. Not that I cared or anything.

I noticed that even Crystal was sitting with us.

'Hey, Crishtar. I tshout that you and the eccii-bara were dashang.' I exclaimed with a mouth full of ramen. Crystal raised an eyebrow.

'We are... I just am used to eating with you guys than with him... where everybody could see me.' Squirmed Crystal. She took of her uniform jacket. Green undid the first two buttons of her shirt and took off her grown cardigan.

'It's so hot! The heaters must be on full blast!' exclaimed Green as she fanned herself. I didn't notice. Green stared at me. 'How can you sit there in tights and a uniform jacket on?'

I shrugged and drank the last of my soup. I licked my lips and saw Diamond had also finished. Well played, well played. I moved on to my Kamikama when another blond sat next to the eater, flinging his arm over the boy's shoulders.

'Hello Pearl.' Greeted Platinum as she ate her ramen. Pearl gave her a small salute. He followed our gaze to the "popular" table and sighed.

We all watched the four guys get surrounded by fangirls. I could tell Crys was really ticked off! She was practically ripping the edge of her skirt.

**Red's P.O.V.**

Well, first day back in school is not that bad... but it is especially hot in the cafeteria today! It's freezing outside but boiling in here. I took off my jacket and placed it beside me. Gold was stuffing his face with all the rage candy bars he could buy from the dispenser's. Blue was just leaning back on his chair, ignoring the screams from all the fangirls. Ruby was eating politely but I could tell he was getting annoyed with all the screams.

For some reason, I thought back to Yellow sketching. She was going to enter paintings of all of us in house 4P. It was always so peaceful whenever we were around each other...

'Earth to Red?!' Gold shouted, waving his hands in front of my face. I grinned and slapped it away.

'Yeah?'

'Valentine's day ball is coming up. Since The Competitions are held in February this year, don't ask why, they rescheduled the Entry ball to be the Valentine's.' Ruby said, not looking up from grooming his Mightyena. I nodded my head slowly.

'Ok...'

'Red-kun! Please come with me!'

'No! He is coming with me to the dance!'

'No me!

'NO! Me!' the fangirls screamed at each other like a pack of hungry Luxray fighting for a piece of meat! The fighting echoed around the cafeteria. I could barely see the table where Yellow sat. Her long hair was tied up in its usual style. Yellow liked the peace... would she go to a school ball?

**-Later that day-**

***Bring***

FINALLY! An end to the first day of school! I whooped with the rest of the students as Candace-sensei let us out early. I rushed to my locker to grab my stuff before my herd of fangirls arrived. I undid my combination as quickly as I could, grabbed my stuff and ran out of the school doors.

I could hear the sound of student's feet stamping on the marble floor. I ran all the way to Central town. I huffed and sat down on a bench when I realised: my hat!

'Oh man!' I sighed as I walked slowly back to school. I peaked from behind a tree. Almost everyone was gone. I crept my way up to the school stairs and peered at the corridors.

Empty.

I grinned. I might make it after all! I rushed to my locker. It wasn't there. What lessons did I have today? Bio with Misty sensei. Maths with Brock sensei... I didn't have it at lunch so... Art! I ran down the corridor, twisting through corridors to get to Art studio 5. I looked in and saw familiar blonde hair and a familiar Pikachu with a pink flower in her fur. I grinned at opened the door very silently.

Yellow didn't notice me and carried on with her painting. It was Green. Green was giving a peace sign and a small wink. I grinned. Yellow was really just something at drawing.

'Wow.' I breathed. Yellow jumped in her seat, causing a tray of paints of fall on the ground. Her face flushed as she bent down to pick them up. I bent down to and tried to eye-contact with the topaz eyed girl.

'Th-thanks Red... for picking up the paints I mean!' Yellow stuttered as she sat back down. I smiled at her as if to say: No problem. She continued painting the background.

I bit my lip before saying, 'Hey... you know how the Entry ball is re-scheduled to the Valentine's?'

Yellow nodded quickly.

'Oh... so you do know... well... I was just thinking... that maybe...' I gulped. This was a lot harder than in movies. I heard a quiet gulping noise come from Yellow. I sweat-dropped. 'That... uh... maybe... if you would like to go with me?'

***Crash***

Yellow's foot accidentally kicked the bottom of her easel, causing the painting to fall.

'Oh man!' swore Yellow as she clumsily tried to step over then mess. I chuckled.

'Let me help, Yellow.'

'No! No... its fine...'

I nodded. I saw my hat sitting on one of the nearby tables. I ran over, snatched it up and placed it back on my head. I nodded to Yellow again and started to make my way to the door.

'Red! Wait!' Yellow called out. I turned around and gave her a half smile. She blushed. 'I'll go with you to the dance...'

I felt little butterfree's inside of me when she muttered those words. My face broke out into a huge grin and I ran out.

YES! I screamed silently as I pumped my fist in the air.

**HEY GUYS! SO YOU HAVEN;T BEEN POSTING ANY IDEAS! ONE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT IT'S BECAUSE YOU DONT HAVE ANY! IT BREAKS MY HEART NOT SEEING MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! Sorry if its short... I have to study and shit... wish me luck on my exams! I need it... Oh! And please check out the polls on my profile! It would help alot!**

**BYE!~**


	23. Chapter 23

**How'd you like the last chapter? I liked it! And thank you for Mi-chan who has been a great reviewer! :D and leafeonchick03, yes I will... and I'll put the pics of them on my profile! :D some stuff in here solely belong to Mi-chan since they were her ideas! :D Amd thank you Jo Jo for wishing me luck! You're the first person too :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon adventures and Pokémon and general... TT^TT**

**Green's P.O.V.**

Pink. It's my favourite colour. Except in February. I hate it in February. Pink is the colour of love. I don't have that. I leaned against my locker and stared at all the sappy couples lip-locking with each other, making me gag.

'Why is it whenever it's February, everyone is so lovey-dovey?' I wondered out loud. Yellow was fishing for something in her locker and shrugged. I clutched my books to my chest and sighed.

The halls were decorated in pink ribbons and little cupids everywhere. I tore of a piece of paper of the side of my locker and stared at it. It was an advertisement for the Valentines ball. I crumpled it up into a ball and threw it behind me, hitting some freshman in the head. I giggled silently as he sweared. He tapped my shoulder.

'Yes?' I pouted, my eyes growing innocent. I could tell it immobilized him. His face went from angry to shy. I batted my eyes at him. He saw the sheet that hit his head and I could tell an idea popped into that brain of his. He has no chance.

'Green-chan... Will you go to the-'

'No, I'm sorry! I'm already going with someone.' I said gently, giving him a shy smile. His smiled faltered, and probably his pride. He nodded and rushed away as quickly as possible. I smirked and went back to fishing my locker. Yellow eyed my suspiciously.

'Why'd you lie to him?'

'Cuz, at the end of the day, I will have a date. You can be sure of it!'I winked at Yellow as she shook her head. We heard the bell for first period ring. We looked at each other and ran off to different side of the school.

**-Later-**

'I have put the class into pairs for this assignment.' Shouted Brock-sensei as the whole class shuffled in a line.

'Topaz and Gem.' Squeals of 'yes' could be heard as the two girls rushed forward and clung on to each other.

'Teal and Orange.'

'Azurite and Azure.'

'Violet and Ember.'

'Blue and Green.'

Hold up! Me and Blue! Is he crazy?! I couldn't hear the rest of the pairings; I was staring at Blue and Brock-sensei with my mouth open. Blue caught my gaze and huffed, looking out of the window. I closed my mouth and bit my lip. Brock-sensei gave us the instructions for this experiment and sat down at his table.

As I went to get the ingredients, Blue got the equipment.

_How to make a hyper potion:_

_2 table spoons of salt_

_400 grams of fine powder_

_200 ml of water_

I carefully measure the water in the beaker and poured it into a small bowl. I saw Blue at the other side of the room, measuring the powder. When he came back, he handed me the beaker. I smiled and poured all of it in. I added two table spoons of salt and began stirring the mixture. He looked like he wanted to say something.

'What?' I asked, not taking my eyes of the bowl. I could tell he was guilty of something. He was biting his lip. He could look as stoic as he wanted but nothing and hide the very obvious lip biting.

**Poof**

A three table radius of the classroom was covered in black dust. Brock-sensei looked towards the source of the explosion: us. He shook his head disappointedly and pointed a finger towards the both of us.

'You two will stay here after class to clean up this mess!' he announced. We spent the rest of the lesson doing stupid textbook work.

After everyone left, we went to the store cupboard and took out the supplies we needed: a mop and cleaning fluid.

'What went wrong with the experiment?' I asked Blue. The silent man just continued cleaning. I pouted and moved closer to him. 'Dude, c'mon!'

'You should listen to people before doing stuff.' He said. I raised an eyebrow.

'Wadya mean?' then it hit me, 'You measured the powder wrong! Didn't you!' he stared at me before turning away.

'I won't tell anyone, if...' I trailed off, thinking of the perfect crime. He looked at, his eyebrows knotting together. 'You take me to the ball!'

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

'Why?'

I smirked, 'Eh, I told this freshman I already had a date, if I show up alone, it'll break his poor little heart.'

He smirked back at me.

'So, in a way, you need me?'

I felt my face flush and I turned around, pretending to concentrate on a spot. I could feel his smirk and blushed even more.

'Just, will you or won't you?'

'Hn.' He hnned, his face annoyed, 'You still need me!'

'Shut up.' I whispered. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Nothing!'

**Gold's P.O.V**

'Gold-kun! Will you go to the dance with me?'

'No! he's going with me!'

'No! Gold-kun is going with me!'

I grinned. Even though I'm secretly dating Crystal, it's still fun to hear girls fighting over me. I skated through the halls until I saw familiar hair tied up in a upwards fashion.

'Hey Crystal!' I shouted. She looked up and smiled.

'Hey Gold.' She smiled and fished her locker. 'So I'm on the committee for the Valentine's ball...'

I tuned her out and stared at all the pink ribbons hanging from the ceilings and lockers. We walked out of the school gates.

'Hey, Crys?'

'What Gold?' she asked as we exited the school grounds and walked to a little cafe. We ordered our drinks. As a young waitress gave us our drinks, I gulped.

'Wanna go to the Valentine's ball with me?'

She chocked on her drink, thumping her chest. I smirked at her reaction. She looked at me and chuckled slightly.

'Sure Gold... I'd love to.'

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Ugh. I forgot how much I hated school until detention. Detention after school. With Ruby. Man, this sucks. We sat in Erika-sensei's classroom. We both got detention cuz Ruby failed to tutor me on proper etiquette.

'Ok you two, you can go.'

I ran out of that dull classroom. Man, I hate detention. I rushed to my locker, took out my books and slammed it shut. I saw Ruby talking to a bunch of girly girls and for some reason, I felt a certain hate towards them. I lifted the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows. He waved goodbye to them and walked away. I saw them giggle as they walked away. I ran after Ruby, in a non-stalking way.

'R-Ruby!' I said, almost shouting, 'Will you go to the dance with me?!'

He turned around and removed the earphones from his ears, 'What did you say, Sapphire?'

I launched myself at him, yelling and kicking. He screamed like a baby but those girls had left and so had most teachers. He tried to peel me off.

'Sapph? Sapph! What?' He shouted as he tried to arrange his glasses. I snarled at him, my sharpened teeth glistening. He squealed and raised him arms up as a sign of peace. I blushed and stared at the lockers.

'Will...um... you.. g-g-g-go t-t-t-to t-the da-da-dan... uh... dance with me?' I stuttered, rubbing my arm. He gave me a confused look and cupped his ear.

'I'm sorry, I can't hear you!'

Man... 'Will you go to the dance with me?' I asked more clearly. He smirked and walked away.

'I heard you the first time! And sure!'

I felt heat rush to my face. He was messing with me! Ugh... Well. At least Papa will be proud.

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

Platinum and I were watching Taurina Omega when Pearl walked in. He sat down next to me and eyed Platina, who was reading a book called: The perks of having a Pokémon.

'When will you ask her?' he hissed. I gave him an annoyed look and bit my lip. Platinum was still in her school uniform but she looked as beautiful as ever.

'Better do it fast or someone else will?' he whispered before leaving. 'Bye Platinum!'

'Oh, bye Pearl!'

As Pearl left, Green-senpai came. I looked at her and gave her the most fiercest look I could muster. She looked at Platinum when the realization hit her. She giggled and winked at me before rushing out of the room. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I got up and walked to Platina, not caring about my show anymore.

She saw me coming over out of the corner of her eye. I know she did. For a brief second, I saw her silvery orbs focus at me.

'Hey, Platinum?' I started, staring at the ground as I tried to gain more courage. She smiled at me and closed her book.

'Yes?'

'Can you- no, Will you go to the dance with me?' I rushed, blushing. Platinum giggled behind her hand. I'm not sure it is a good thing or a bad thing.

'Yes!' she exclaimed. She got up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I am momentarily paralysed! She giggled and skipped out of the room, humming some tune I couldn't hear. Platinum said yes! She kissed me! Holy Milltank! She said YES! I jumped around and landed on the couch, out of breath and sweaty. Who knew one word could take the breath outta you!

**HEY! Hope you liked this chapter! Please visit my page! I have a bunch of polls of the girls outfits for you guys! Here is the order of the polls (Please do visit, I need your guys help): Sapphire: 13/05 – 17/05, Green: 17/05 – 21/05 Platinum: 21/05 – 25/05 Yellow: 25/05 – 29/05 Crystal: 29/05 – 02/06 So guys please check it out! It would help me a lot! PS: thanks Jo Jo for spotting that xP**

**BYE!~**


	24. Chapter 24

**SQUEEEEEEE THIRTY REVIEWS! HOLY WOW THAT'S AMAZING! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE FOR THE STORY! CAN'T BE HERE WITHOUT YOU GUYS! :D YOU AMAZING PEOPLE YOU! And to Jo Jo and Mi-chan, my wonderful reviewers who I can't PM :( WELL! THANKS! KEEP THEM COMING!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokémon -.-**

**Platinum's P.O.V.**

Dia is so cute the way he asked me to the dance. I walked out of the living room and felt a rush of happiness overwhelm me. I let out a small squeal of laughter and other mixed emotions. I bit my lip and stared at the ground as I rushed to my room. Now comes the hard part: What to buy for this dance!

**-The next day, after school-**

'Girls! We HAVE to go on a shopping spree on the weekends! I demand it!' declared Green-senpai as we sat around, claiming to do our homework in the emerald coloured bedroom. Sapphire-chan groaned and flipped so she was on her back. Green shot her a dangerous look, which in return got a tongue-stuck-out. Green fumed and turned to the rest of us. Yellow, who was on Greens pink swizzle chair, shrugged and blushed.

'I don't mind. I mean this is a formal thing so we do have to do our best. Plus, I heard that the judges were coming!' shared Yellow as she saw on the floor. Crystal gawped at her, not believing what she just said.

'The Judges! Omigosh! We must look our best!' Crystal pumped, standing up. Green smiled slyly and smacked Sapphires head. Since we just came back from school, she didn't have time to re-tie her head band. Somehow, when Green smacked her, a hair-tie came loose and Sapphire's brown hair cascaded down to her upper-back. She screamed and rushed to the bathroom, locking it.

'Did you?'

'Was that?'

'Sapphire has long hair?!' yelled Green as she began to pound furiously at the wooden door. 'SAPPH! COME OUT RIGHT N-'

The door opened but not to a wild thirteen year-old, but to a seventeen year-old. He had his sandy hair wet and it sagged slightly as he shook his head. He was still clad in his school pants but his shirt buttons were undone. Wow. This was the famous torso of Blue Oak! All of us, even Sapph, stared at Blue as he stared at us, his face stoic.

'Stop making such a racket. Pesky girl.' Blue added as he walked out of Green's bathroom and into his.

We all stared at our Senpai, who was a colour of a Cherrim! She stuttered something along the lines of: Shut up, shut up, I can't hear you!

I giggled softly and looked back at my text book, figuring out what the question should be.

**Gold's P.O.V.**

'So what were the girls racketing about?' I asked as Blue entered his bedroom. He shrugged and sat back down on his bed. All of us were in Blue's room, doing our stupid homework.

'Hey, you guys have dates for the ball-thing?' I questioned. Immediately, I could see their reactions. I smirked, boy, this is going to be fun! Blue merely 'hnned' and averted my gaze. Hehehe. Secretive guy!

'I asked out Platina...' whispered Dia, blushing profusely. Ruby looked up and grinned, patting the boys head. Pearl, who surprisingly was here, yipped in joy and noogied his best friend. We all laughed as they Dia dived to the floor, trying to avoid the blond.

'Ruby, I heard Sapph asked you out?' I said casually, hiding an evil smile from appearing. He sighed and pushed his glasses up his face. Pearl stop mid-way of the noogie-ing and gawped. It took every fibre of my being to not snicker. 'It really tells us who has the balls in the relationship.'

Ruby lunged at me, screaming for me to take it back. I screamed like baby and clawed at the ground to get away. Instead, I felt his nail dig into my ribs. I screamed, this time with laughter. Ruby continued to poke me in the sides and armpits, attempting me to not bring the subject back up. Heh, you win this round Usui, you win.

'What about you, Gold?' Red said, clearly smirking from my tickle-fest. I shrugged and grinned.

'I asked Crys, no big deal.'

'Sure, no big deal for you maybe? But what about our fangirls?' Red said, his hands gesturing me to understand. The realization dawned on me.

'They're gonna kill her!' I exclaimed, getting to my feet. Blue walked to me, stared right into my worried face and pushed me back down. I landed on butt painfully and bit my pinkie-nail. He sighed and shook his head. That reminds me...

'Who are you going with senpai's?' Ruby asked, as I was starting to speak. We both looked at each other and smirked. Red's became... well, red! He stuttered and rubbed his arm, not meeting our eyes.

'Yellow...' Red whispered, looking out a window. All of us, minus Blue, whooped, punching the air. There were sighs of finally and it's about time! Coming from all of us. The two senpai's shared a fist-bump as Red blushed. He placed his hat on his head and shuffled it so it blocked its view of him.

'Green asked me.' Sighed Blue as he got and sat on a window ledge. We all stared. Green? Really? Well, I can't blame him she does have a pair of nice- EYES! Eyes! I mean eyes... good thing I thought that, I would've been dead now!

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Shopping. For dresses. Whoopie. All five of us walked into central town, since it was Saturday and a week before the ball, you can imagine how packed EVERY store was. We trudged from store to store, looking for something cheap and, ugh, "beautiful". Green was eyeing every dress that stood in the window, oohing and ahhing and practically drooling at anything that, in her words, will make her "hot". Eugh. But still, I admit I wanted to look good as well. I shoved my hands in my shirt pockets and walked aimlessly through the streets until...

'Hey, Green! I found a shop you might like!' I shouted. Greens head shot up and she ran towards so fast she left a cloud of dust behind. She peered in through the dusty windows and squealed, hugging me tightly.

'Choking... me.' I breathed out. Crystal giggled and walked in after Green killed me.

Inside was... old. It was filled with antique furniture but modern dresses. It was called : Boutique Antique. Weird. I felt the fabric of multiple dresses as I walked around. On the counter sat an old woman, her face brightened when we entered the shop and she approached us.

'Darlings! What may I help you with?' the old woman asked, examining us.

'We're looking for Valentine's day dresses.' Exclaimed Green as the old woman circled her. The old woman nodded, mumbled quietly too herself, went into the backroom and returned with a small chest. We crowded around it and peered as she opened the chest. In it, there were five different dresses! It looked like they were meant for us! Green squealed and grabbed the first dress and ran to the changing room. I grabbed one too. It looked pretty enough for my standards. I noticed the lady staring at Platina. Huh, creeper and magician of clothes. Could this day be weirder?

**-Later that day-**

I was practising my dancing. Papa expects me to dance wonderfully but... well, let's just say having two-left feet was an understatement for me. I was more clumsy than a Psyduck confused. I was holding my arms up in the, pretending to hold with someone and spinning around the room. I remember a time when Papa would let me dance around his toes!

'What're you doin?' a chuckle asked. I whipped around and saw Ruby. I blushed. He merely chuckled and came towards me. I stared in shock as his hands rest at my waist. I was about to shake him off, when the music came back on and he started to lead. He grabbed my arms and put them around his neck. I just swayed along with him awkwardly, blushing. He laughed and twirled me around, that, I let out a small giggle and I let myself go loose. We twirled and danced. I was having so much fun, with RUBY! It was amazingly fun, I haven't done something like this since...

**-Flashback-**

**No one's P.O.V.**

'_Hey! Wadya doin?' a small four year-old boy. The girl was wearing a poofy, frilly pink dress with different layers. She stopped twirling around and grinned at the boy, sweaty and red-faced. She giggled._

'_I'm dancing, silly!' she shouted as she fell down under a tree. The two four year-olds smiled at each other._

'_You know, my mother has been teaching me how to dance, want me to teach you?' asked the boy, who for some reason was a shadow. The girls faces turned ecstatic with happiness. She jumped up and hugged the boy._

'_Ok, so you put your hand here, I put mine there and here we go! We're dancing!' announced the boy as the kids swirled around the garden. The girl screamed as the boy, somehow, picked her up by the waist and twirled her in the air. When he set her down, she jumped on him and they both fell into a pile of leaves. _

'_Sapphire! Where are you?' a feminine voice called out. The two children moved apart as a woman in her late twenties appeared. She was the splitting of her daughter. She had long chocolaty-caramel hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were a bright blue that shone, sparkling when she saw her daughter._

'_Mama! He was teaching me to dance!' Sapphire giggled as she embraced her mother. The usual bright eyes that had happiness creased her brow as she scanned the horizon. She held on to both children tightly before telling them they had to go._

**-end of flashback-**

**Sapphire's P.O.V.**

Mama... I was so engrossed in my thoughts I hadn't notice the song had finished. Ruby dipped me and when he brought me back up, I noticed that our body were really close. I let go of his hand and my eyes shifted to the ground. He smiled at me, bowed and left the room. I stared at my wooden door, wondering if that had just happened. I scratched my head when a new song I actually liked, not those boring ballroom dancing songs, came on. My feet began to tap and my head bobbed up and down in time with the tune.

_**Well, look at here, look at here,  
Ah what do we have?  
Another pretty thang ready for to grab,  
But little does she know that I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing,  
cuz at the end of the night, it'll be her I'm holding.**_

I sounded nice and I continued to ignore my homework and kept singing along to the song.

**The song is called Runaway baby by Bruno Mars... xD please review guys! I miss those times when you were faithful... I love you guys! Next chap is V-day dance! ITS A SPECIAL! :D Oh, and today is my second last day of exams! Woo hoo! Freedome!AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLLS! GUYS I NEED YOUR OPINIONS IN THIS!  
**

**BAI!~**


	25. Chapter 25- Party timez

**SQUEEEEEE! ITS THE DANCE! OMIGOSH! Thank you too all my wonderful followers and favouriters and viewers and reviewers! I wouldn't be here without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon adventures, only my OC's and plots**

**No one's P.O.V.**

The loud squeals of almost every girl in K.B.P.T could be heard for miles. As school was dismissed four hours early to prepare the students for the dance, bus loads of children from other schools arrived. The Main Competitions were held in K.B.P.T this year and the different schools were lined up in the different halls.

The Central town was swarming with girls wanting to get their hair and nails ready. The smart ones would have already bought supplies and would do them back in their house instead of battling it out on who gets to go into salons and get ready first. As it may be, Green was one of those smart ones. She bought a bunch of useful "make over" routine stuff for the ladies of house 4P.

'Squeee! I can't believe we're going to be going to our first Valentine's dance!' squealed Green as she, Crys, Sapph, Yellow and Platz walked back to their house. They walked along the more scenic route, in the woods away from the hectic town. Sapphire was jogging backwards, ahead from everyone.

'Green, it's just a dance.' Sapph rolled her eyes. Green fumed and shook her head. They were still in their uniforms and were now walking on frozen sand. Platina looked towards the frozen lake of Lake Destiny. The five girls were bundled in their thick coats and rushed back to their warm house where they would spend the next few hours getting ready for the dance.

**-Right before the dance-**

'C'MON GUYS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AT THIS RATE!' yelled Gold impatiently as he waited. 'Ow! What the Latios was that for?!'

'Shut up.' Blue said, after slapping Gold on his head. Gold fumed and mumbled something about his hair. Red stood next to his best friend, nervously tugging his tie. Diamond was biting his bottom lip and stared at his shoes. Ruby was the most calm looking of them all, occasionally tugging his collar. Blue chuckled at how nervous looking everyone was, he looked and the stairs with bored eyes, remembering what Prof. Oak said to him earlier that day.

**-Flashback-**

'_Blue-kun, I heard that you and Green-chan were going to the opening-valentines dance together.' Professor Oak brought up casually as his grandson drank. Blue started choking and stared at his grandfather, who was chuckling._

'_Daisy?'_

'_Yes, your Onee told me, Blue. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I remember a time when the both of you were best friends...'_

'_What?!' demanded Blue, staring at his grandfather with harsh eyes. Prof. Oak merely raised n eyebrow. The old man leaned back in his chair and stared at Blue. The green eyed man having a demanding expression._

'_I was hoping you still remembered. Remember when you were younger?'_

_Blue nodded and gestured for him to go on._

'_Well, she was the girl that loved pink. The one with the charm bracelet? She went missing a few days before your birthday...'_

_Blue leant back, eyeing his grandfather. The both of them were sitting in a maid cafe in Central Town. Prof Oak sipped on his strawberry milkshake and shrugged._

'_I thought you recognized her when she came here five years ago.'_

'_Well I didn't.' Snapped Blue. The sandy-brown haired man sighed and rubbed his temples. He thought hard about the girls' personality and appearance. "She would look like Green now... their personalities are the same..." His confusedness was shown on his face. Prof Oak grinned and thumped Blue's back._

**-End of flashback-**

Platina was the first to arrive, looking posh and in her element. Her hair was half tied up in loops and curls and half cascading down her back. Her dress had a black top and pink ruffled skirt, the ruffles covered in a light gray lace. Around her waist was small white belt. Her heels were sliver in colour and showed off her red-tipped toe nails. In her hair was a small hair-comb, covered in white roses and little jewels of diamonds.

Her face could not hide the happiness the within her as she walked down the stairs, holding on to the banister. She gazed at the faces of the guys and giggled as her silvery orbs landed on Diamond. The both of them locked eyes and shyly grinned. As she reached the bottom, Diamond took her hand and they moved away from the stairs.

Next, was our darling wild girl. Sapphire came into the view of the guys and it was a surprise to all of them. Since Blue's party, this was the only other time they've seen her with her hair cascading down. She had a strapless, dark blue-indigo dress that fell to her thighs. Her hair was partially tied up and was held together by a hair clip. The hair clip was attached to a turquoise flower.

Sapphire smiled sheepishly and began walking down. She grabbed the banister frantically as she lost her balance in her black heels. Everyone let out a small chuckle as she frowned at herself, mentally kicking Green for forcing her to wear the heels. Sapphire's dark blue eyes scanned the small crowd of people until they landed on a certain raven haired boy. Ruby beamed at Sapphire, clearly surprised and pleased on how she looked. This gave her enough courage to suck in a deep breath and walk the rest of the way down, until she took Ruby's hand. The both of them stood side-by-side, their faces flushed red.

Crystal was next to appear. Her hair was loose and fell down just below her shoulders. She wore a spaghetti strap, aquamarine dress. It flowed until just above her knees. She stood tall with black heels, the straps in a criss-cross pattern. Her hair was tied in a half-ponytail held together by a sea blue flower clip.

Gold stepped up, tugging his jacket as he beamed at his girlfriend. Crystal reached the final stair and looked into his yellow eyes, a small blush of pink on her cheeks. Gold bowed down and Crystal stifled a giggle. The prankster grinned and held a hand out for Crystal, which she grabbed.

Now there were three pairs of couples and the two seniors waited for their dates to appear, which they did.

What came next brought a glow to Red's face. Yellow shyly walked down the stairs in a strapless, light blue dress with red lace. Around her waist was a small red bow, tipped with black. Although her hair was still tied up, on the left side of her hair was a blood-red rose-clip with black and red feathers. She was one of those girls that enjoyed walking comfortably so at her feet, she wore black suede flats. Her face was plastered with a shy grin while Red's was just a wide grin. They both looked super happy to be going together.

Now everyone looked toward Blue, his date the last to appear. Gold was enjoying Blue being alone so awkwardly and snickered, only to stop when Crys elbowed him in the ribs.

Green was last to arrive, she wanted to have a grand entrance. When she appeared, Gold gave a whistle, gaining another slap on his head. As Gold rubbed his head, Green giggled when she saw Blue's expression. Although it remained stoic, she could see in his eyes something more. She wore a sky blue dress with straps that were covered in silvery, metallic leaf decorations. Her dress was ruffled and only ended at mid-thigh, giving very perverted thoughts to many male students who would see her. She had parts of her hair brought back and held by two sapphire-gemmed hair pins. Down by her feet were a pair of red heels, adding the valentines colour to her outfit.

Blue walked up took her hand, kissed it and led her down the final stairs. All five pairs looked at one another and walked out of the door, got into a special limo for occasions like this, and drove to the party hall, where dances and balls were held.

* * *

The entrance was filled was students from all the different schools. When the pairs exited the limo, the sheer amount of people was enough to lose your partner after two seconds if you aren't looking.

After taking two steps, Green was surrounded by all the single guys from K.B.P.T and even U.S.T.P. She giggled and batted her eyes, apologising as she grabbed Blue arm claiming they went together. All of the single guys, in sync, turned their heads to Blue and a low growl could be heard from them. Blue merely growled back and all of them ran away like frightened Poochyena's.

'Green-chan!' a voice called out. Green turned her head to the source and immediately, her face broke into a grin. She ran ahead and hugged her ototo-kun.

'Silver-kun! Oh you look so handsome! Is this Lapis Lazuli?' Green rushed, smiling at the two redheads. Silver was arm-in-arm with a girl with curly red hair, a blue clip-on bow in her hair. She wore a gold dress that was off the shoulder and was decorated with small gold sequences. Her hair was tied up in a neat high-pony tail.

Lapis Lazuli grinned shyly and nodded, answering Greens question. The elder girl squealed, jumping up and down congratulating them when Blue walked up from behind. The two men took one look at each other and ignored each other. Since Silver found out that Blue was going with his Onee-chan, he stated ground rules for the older man to follow. Blue merely waved him off, saying looking after Green was like looking after a hyper-active six year-old. They both got into an argument.

'Green,' Blue hnn'ed, touching her shoulder. She saw him and smiled, waving a goodbye to Silver and L.L.

* * *

After Green and Blue took off, the rest of the couples decided it was best to split up. So now, Red and Yellow were out on the dance floor. Well, more like at the food station. The shy couple gently swayed along to the music, both of them too shy to do anything.

'_Was it always this awkward? He's adorable when he's..._' Yellow looked up, lost in her thoughts and stared at Red. He caught her gaze and swept his bangs out of his eyes, giving a innocent look. Yellow quickly looked away, blushing.

'You wanna dance?' asked Red, eyeing Yellow as soon as a slow song came on. Yellow giggled and nodded, taking his hand. Red walked her out to the middle of the dance floor, where no fangirl could see them. He pulled her close and placed his hands on her hips. Yellow sheepishly raised her arms until they were interlocked behind his neck. They slowly swayed side to side, having nothing else to look except into each other eyes.

_You're better than the best,  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light,  
cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right._

Yellow felt her blush deepen and was glad that the bright flashing, strobe lights masked the blush. Red looked equally awkward and laughed aloud.

'I'm sorry, but this is so awkward.' Laughed Red, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Yellow, once again was lost in her thoughts on how perfect Red was. She smiled sweetly and even made a small squeal when Red lifted her in the air by her waist. Most of the other couples laughed along, thinking their romance was adorable while the fangirls that came alone stared at them, their beady eyes becoming slits.

* * *

'Ruby, where are you taking me?' growled the wild girl as the two adolescence ran through the woods. Sapphire was impressed with Ruby's sensitivity to the surroundings around him, his eyes focussed forward glistened with mischief, making the usual brave girl falter.

They reached a clearing in the woods and they saw the twinkling stars, their lights reflected off the frozen Lake. Sapphire walked to the frozen wonder and grinned, taking in the scent of the forest as a breeze came. 'Whoa...'

'I knew you would like it.' Smiled Ruby, walking up to the Wild girl. Sapphire turned around and Ruby snaked his arms around her waist, surprising the girl. Sapphire blushed and brought her hands up and around his neck. They swayed around and around the sandy floor, having nothing to look at but each other eyes.

A few clefairy and cleffa had appeared and began to sing to the full moon. Sapphire stopped swaying and stared at the Pokémon. All her life she had wanted to witness this event. The singing of clefairy and cleffa was actually quite rare. When she was younger (and girlier) she had begged Prof Birch to take her to Mt. Moon. But something made her hold her breath.

A silhouette against the moon blocked all means of light for the couple. The clefairy and cleffa ran away, their tails between their legs. Ruby joined Sapphire at gawping.

'Darkrai?'

* * *

At the hall, the music had slowed and so had the dancing. Couples were out on the dance floor, tightly hugging each other close and swaying to the beat of the music. Although there was one couple that was still not dancing slow. Gold and Crystal were doing the tango, Crystal eyes shut, cringing. Gold laughed out loud as he twirled Crystal, bringing her back in close and giving her a smooch on her cheek. This seemed to startle her. She stared at him and her eyes softened. The image of Gold smiling and laughing was all she needed.

'Gold...' Crystal started. But she never finished. That instant the ceiling gave through to a Pokémon. Students screamed. Everything was moving too fast. Crystal reached out to grab Gold but he was already gone. She looked around, searching for the familiar spiked hair.

The Pokémon stood up on its non-existent legs. Looking through the hole it created in the ceiling, he shot a shadow ball. 'Go away!'

'Darkrai!' Crystal's head shot in the direction of the voice. She saw Diamond stood in front of Platinum, the girls mouth hung open. 'Darkrai!'

The shadow Pokémon stared at the Berlitz girl and for a moment, he paused before his head shot back to the ceiling. Darkrai had chosen a bad time to appear: he was in a room full of Pokémon trainers. Red already had his Pika out and his fighting stance ready.

'Darkrai! Why are you here?' yelled Red, one arm out to protect Yellow out of instinct. Yellow grabbed his arm.

'Red, I can read his thoughts. Maybe I can see why he's doing this.' Suggested Yellow. Red looked uneasy at the thought of his Yellow being near the Nightmare Pokémon. _'Did I just say MY Yellow?'_

Yellow approached at Pokémon, one arm outstretched toward Red, the other outstretched toward Darkrai. Her heartbeat quickened but she forced herself to be calm. '_Why are you doing this?'_ She close enough that her hand hovered above his lightening blue eye. Girl and Pokémon played the staring game. Yellow glared at him with the fiercest look she could muster. Darkrai looked into her eyes and could see emotion in them. He closed his eye and let Yellow read him. What Yellow saw, took her breath away.

**-In the mind-reading-**

_Pokémon of time. Pokémon of space. Ruler of Distoration world. Fighting. Chaos. Platinum Berlitz._

**-Reality-**

Yellow reopened her eyes and took a step back. Darkrai nodded and flew out from the hole he crashed through. Red caught Yellow just as she was about to fall. 'What did you see?'

'It was a big blur.' Yellow mumbled quietly before falling into a sleep. Red smiled softly, picking up the girl.

'What in the name of Arceus happened here?' Professor Oak demanded, walking in between students. He saw the fainted Yellow and his expression demanded explanation. Red carried Yellow out of the hall and into a limo.

Two running figures came from the woods, both students panting heavily. Red gave them a knowing look before sitting inside the limo. Behind him, their principle gave them a stern look and headed in after Red, closing the door loudly.

Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other. 'What happened while we were gone?'

**UYAAAAAAA! SIX PAGES! New personal best! Sorry it took so long but I've working on my other stories PLUS wattpad PLUS photobucket! Gaahh! Gomen minna! I love you guys!**

**SAYONARA! ~~**


End file.
